An Enduring Quest
by VampMistress
Summary: Sequel to The Only Way: The Doctor struggles to raise his daughter, while the day when she must save the world is fast upon them. Rating change!
1. As Time Goes By

**Welcome to the first chapter to my new sequel. Now you must read my first story, The Only Way, or otherwise you won't understand this story. Well, now go on and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Hand me the mallet, please." The Doctor said from underneath the control panel, his hand outstretched.

"Here." Lily said as she placed the rubber hammer into her father's hand. She sat down and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She sighed as pulled her magazine open to where she left off.

The Doctor looked up at his daughter, sitting in her rumpled jeans and white tank top. He smiled as a loose strand fell across her forehead. She definitely had her mother's features, the same soft brown eyes, the way her lips curled into the same welcoming grin.

Lily looked from her magazine to her father's warming stare, she smiled, "What?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nothing." He ducked his head and went back to his hammering. He pounded lightly on the metal grate. The Tardis groaned loudly and shuddered violently.

Lily gripped the back of the yellow chair, still trying to read the article of new hairstyles. As her father was flung about. Just as soon as the disruption started, the ship was still once more.

"She didn't like that." Lily remarked, turning the page.

"Thank for pointing that out." The Doctor replied, as he got up and threw the mallet upon the controls. He looked up at the blue-glowing column; he gave it a loving stroke in apology.

Lily finally stood and placed the magazine down of the seat. She pulled her arms over her head and gave a contented groan.

"Well, I'm going to make some tea. Want some?" Lily asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, please."

"Okay, back in a bit." She said and left the room.

The Doctor watched her go, and smiled to himself. He could not believe that in three months his little girl was going to turn nineteen. Martha had been gone for 18 years, it seemed just like yesterday. But, somehow; he had managed to make it through the first week, then a month, then a year. And pretty soon, he did not have to remind himself to live.

The Doctor sat down and looked at the magazine she had been reading, he shook his head.

Lily was everything to him, and more. He could not wish for a more perfect daughter, she the one to pull him out of the darkness. He would not go far enough to say that she was his salvation, but rather his daily reminder that life had indeed carried on.

He was broke from his thoughts when Lily returned with their tea, "Here we go." She said as she handed him the cup.

"Thank you."

"So where are we off to, now? Considering I don't the Tardis is going to let you beat her with the hammer anymore." Lily said as she sipped the liquid.

The Doctor smiled, "Well I was thinking…"

**

* * *

**

Please review, thanks.


	2. The Rolling Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Lily asked as she stepped out onto a strange new world, all she knew was that the air still, and hot.

The Doctor pulled his coat on and closed the door behind him, "Ax'seit" He said, joining his daughter.

Lily looked up at him, "What? Where's that?"

"I believe it is in the Pleneas galaxy." The Doctor said as he too looked around.

"You believe?" Lily asked, "Great."

"The best part is not knowing where we are going, right?" The Doctor asked, taking her hand.

Lily smiled, "Right."

The Doctor grinned in return and he pulled her along. They walked down a cobbled-road that twisted and curved. It was not long until they reached a small village. The shops lined the street, and carts littered the sidewalk.

Lily looked around with a confused look, "Where are all the people, or beings, or whatever lives here?"

The Doctor turned his head side to side, "I…I don't know, that's odd." He placed his hands into his coat pocket, "Very odd."

"I don't like it." Lily said, suspiciously.

"Now, now, we can start worrying when there's something to worry about."

Suddenly, a loud noise stopped them in their tracks; Lily brought her hands up and covered her ears.

"What is it?" Lily screamed over the deafening sound.

"I don't know!" The Doctor yelled back.

The sound was getting louder, it felt as if their brains was about to implode.

The Doctor knew that he had to get his daughter out of their, he pulled her arm and directed her to a nearby shop. It opened with ease and piled them inside. The moment the Doctor closed the door, the noise stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked.

"Lily." The Doctor said sternly.

"Yeah, sorry. Language." Lily said immediately.

"Well, that was certainly strange. Hold on a minute." The Doctor went over and opened the door again. The moment the door was ajar the boisterous noise flooded the room. He slammed it shut again, and silence met them.

"How 'bout we keep the door shut?" The Doctor asked as he turned back to Lily.

"No complaints from me."

The Doctor looked over his surroundings, the place was filled with various knick-knacks probably a curiosity shop.

"So, we come to a planet where the town's deserted and a mind splitting noise that seems to come from nowhere erupts the moment we come. Sounds to me like something is going on." Lily said.

The Doctor looked at his daughter, "Well thank you for that."

Lily threw up her hands, "I'm just situating the situation."

"I know the situation, and it's not a good one."

Lily decided not to say anything else, best not to interrupt her father when he was in thought.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair; he muttered incoherently and looked out the window.

Lily decided to look around, take her mind off her father's ranting. She fingered through the merchandise, things she could recognize and others she could not even figure out what their purposes could be.

A sudden creak from behind a curtain caught her attention. She looked back at her dad, who was still lost in thought; she turned back to the curtain. Slowly she walked over to it; with a shaky hand, she grabbed the side and slid it back.

She peered into the darkness, when a quick movement darted in front of her. She gasped loudly that caught the attention of the Doctor.

"Lily!" Her father called out to her coming up quickly. He pulled her protectively behind him as he stared as the shadowed figure.

The figured shifted slightly staring up at the two travelers.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

The figure shuffled into the light, Lily was mesmerized by the man's haunting blue eyes. The man looked between the Doctor and Lily, and bowed gracefully.

Lily looked at her dad, an uncertain frown on her face; she could tell that her father was just as confused as she was.

The Doctor stared down at the man, "Who are you?" He asked again.

The man smiled, "Don't you know me, Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes focused intently on the stranger, "How do you know my name?"

"And your pretty daughter." The man said ignoring the Doctor's question, he was looking at Lily.

The Doctor did not like the way the man was staring at his daughter, "I'm going to ask you again, who you are?"

The man looked back at the Doctor, "I'm insulted, Doctor." The man said as he pushed back his hood to reveal his whole face. Tattered black hair lay flat on his skull; his face sullen, his skin pale and deathly.

"By the way, Doctor," The stranger asked again changing the subject, "How's Martha?"

Lily watched as her father's eyes widen with anger, and for a moment, she feared for the strange man.

The Doctor took a step forward and took the man by the collar and in a low voice, "How do you know about her?"

The man chuckled, "You really don't know me do you?" His eyes looked past the Doctor and returned to Lily, "She looks just like her mother." The man smiled, "Except she's not wearing the locket, yet. How strange."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when the piercing sound from before entered the shop, the Doctor released the man and turned to Lily. She was looking around questioningly, her hands pressed to the sides of her head. When the Doctor turned back to the man, and was amazed to find him gone.

"Dad!!"

The Doctor turned to his daughter, who was standing at the shop's front door. With a reluctant glance at the shadowed alcove, he ran to his daughter.

As they exited the shop and ran into the alley, the sound was gone. The street was silent, and people bustled by them.

Lily and the Doctor looked around them bewildered, not really sure what just happened.

"I think we should get out of here." The Doctor said.

Lily nodded as she eyed the people that had suddenly appeared, "Yeah, I'm fine with that."

Together the Doctor and Lily made their way back to the Tardis, Lily scrambled up the ramp as the Doctor closed and locked the door behind him.

"Okay, that was freaky." Lily said as she sat down in the yellow seat.

The Doctor nodded as he set the controls, wanting to leave the planet as soon as possible. He was not baffled very often, and when he was, it did not worry him as much as he was just now.

As soon as he was sure that they were safe in the Vortex, did the Doctor relax a little.

Lily was still a little shaken by the recent events, that strange man who had looked at her with such familiarity. A man who, on a planet millions of miles away, knew of her mother. A mother even she knew nothing of, except that she had died when she was born.

She looked at her father who was still trying to process what had just occurred, "Dad, what the hell happened back there."

"Lily."

"Sorry. But really, did you know that man?" Lily asked her voice full of worry.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, I don't." He told her calmly.

"How did he know about you, then? About mum?" Lily posed.

The Doctor looked at her, he stared deep into her eyes. That was the very question in his mind at that moment. It was not possible for the man to know such things, and yet he had. Was it possible for the man to have read his thoughts? Many things were possible, but the Doctor did not like the fact that it had happened.

"I don't know, Lil." The Doctor said.

Lily stared at her father, she knew that he would not lie to her, especially when it came to important matters. She sighed and folded her legs underneath her.

"What locket was he talking about? Do you know anything about that?" Lily asked after a few moments, remembering the man's cryptic words.

The Doctor nodded then, "Yes."

Lily perked up, "What is it?"

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

A few moments later, the Doctor returned with a wooden box in his right hand. He walked over to her.

Lily sat up and looked at the box that was outstretched to her, she took it as she looked into her dad's eyes. She found the lid and carefully removed it. Lying in the middle of deep red material was an oval shaped locket. The outside design was that of braided lines that looped around the outer rim. She picked it up out of its case, running her fingers over the smooth gold.

"Where did you get this?" Lily asked not looking up from the necklace.

"It was your mother's." The Doctor replied.

Lily's head jerked up, "Mum's?" Her voice displaying disbelief.

Her father nodded as he sat down next to her, "Yes. She gave it to me, the day she died."

Lily could see the hurt look in his eyes, she knew that he was remembering that day. She looked away and focused back on the necklace.

"How come I've never seen it before?"

The Doctor sighed, "Well, she told me to give it to you when the time was right. And it seems that the time has obviously shown itself."

Lily pulled apart the ridge and the two sides fell into her fingers. On the inside was a solitary picture. The image of her mother.

She snapped shut the locket. She smiled up at her father, "Thank you." She pulled him close in a loving hug.

The Doctor laughed, "I was meaning to give it to you for a while now." As she released him.

He watched her as she placed the locket around her neck. It lay beautifully against her golden-brown skin. She grasped the adornment think about the woman who lay behind the lid, and for a moment forgot all about the recent events on the planet, that was now thousands of years away.

**

* * *

**

Please tell me about this chapter, I'm not sure about it. I'm thinking of rewriting it. I know that it is full of weird happenings, but trust me everything that you don't understand, will be explained later. But, please review, and tell me if it is bad.


	3. Friends For Life

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

"Will, give that back!" Katherine whined as the young boy dangled a green scarf over his head and out of her reach.

"Jump, come on, jump if you want it so badly." William teased as he inched his way over to the stoop, stepping upon the first step. Making the accessory even further out of reach.

"That's not fair." She stated as she made a second attempt for her emerald scarf. And missing it again.

Will laughed, "That's it? Come on, Kate." He went to climb the second rung when someone or something from behind him pulled the scarf out of his hand.

"Hey…" He declared as he turned around sharply. His face went from that of puzzlement to extreme happiness, as he stared into the face of his friend.

"Lily?" The two friends asked at the same time.

Lily Jones smiled at her two pals from atop her position on the stoop. She could tell from their expressions that they had missed her just as much as she did them.

"Hello." Lily said cheerfully.

"Oh, Lil!" Kate squealed as she climbed the stairs and embraced her friend.

William watched as his two friends hug, and feeling a bit left out, joined them. Welcoming back the third part of their gang. As they released each other, and Kate snatched back her scarf and wrapped it around her neck, the two of them shot out a rampage of questions at their time traveling mate.

"One at a time, one at a time." Lily laughed at her over excited comrades.

They sat down on the stoop, "So first things first." Kate said as she smacked Lily in the arm.

"Hey." Lily interjected, as she rubbed her arm, looking up at her friend who had just assaulted her.

"You can't call? You can't drop in more than every other week?" Katherine asked, folding her arms.

"Sorry, guys, I really am. It's just that I've been busy." Lily tried to defend herself.

"Don't mind her." William told her, "She's just been cranky lately."

"I wonder why that is?" Kate shot back, "You spilled your drink on me earlier, then you take my scarf and make me jump up and down like a damn dog."

"No comment." Will said.

Katherine reached for him, but Lily's body prevented her from slapping him.

"I'm so glad that you guys haven't changed." Lily said heartwarmingly. She placed her arms around her friend's shoulders. "I guess you don't want to hear 'bout who I met. Or where I went."

"Oh, tell us Lil, don't listen to Kate, even though she was the one to start it." Will told her.

Kate opened her mouth but closed it quickly, wanting to hear her friend's adventures than to deal with William Bell.

"Yeah, Lily tell us. Whom did you meet? Anyone famous?" Kate asked.

Lily smiled, "Well, we met Alexander the Great."

"Really?"

"Yeah…he wasn't so great." Lily said flatly.

"Come on, he wasn't that bad, was he?" Will asked, doubtingly.

"If you think that arrogance and egomania has impressive traits then yeah, he was 'great'. but otherwise…"

"Seriously…" Kate began.

"You should have been there," Lily interrupted, "He talked of nothing but himself, he went on and on how he slaughtered this tribe and that tribe. It was the most boring night of my life. Not to mention the fact that he wanted to sleep with me."

William and Katherine both looked at her.

"I'm telling you, that man was unstable." Lily finished.

"O…Kay." Kate said, "Getting off horny, ancient conquerors…" She was interrupted by a fit of giggles. She was not surprised who they came from either. "What?" She asked looking at the laughing boy.

"Nothing." William said, trying to regain his composure.

"No, tell me." Katherine commanded.

Still chuckling, "It's just funny the way you said that."

Lily was looking up at the clouds passing by, trying not to laugh as well. She was shaking her head, but somehow the laughter had made it passed her lips, and she too joined in the gaiety.

"Not you too. Come on guys, it wasn't that funny?" Kate asked a little put out by her friend's reactions.

Lily nudged Will, "No, Kate, sorry. It's just…" Lily had to suppress another wave of sniggers, "No, it wasn't funny, was it Will?"

"Yes." He said.

Lily shot him a fatal glare and he quickly rebutted his answer.

The three of them glanced at one another, and started laughing again, this time with Kate.

"I missed you guys." Lily said after she calmed down.

"Same here." Kate whispered as William nodded in agreement.

"I wish that you didn't have to be gone for so long." William told her, "I mean, why do you have to be gone at all? You have family here, your grandmother." He pointed out to her.

Lily nodded sadly, "I know, but I can't leave my dad." She looked back and forth between the two people sitting on either side of her.

Suddenly they were startled out of their thoughts by an annoying jingle. William and Lily turned to watch Kate dive into her pocket to fetch her mobile.

"Sorry." She mouthed as she answered it. "Hello? Oh, Mum…nothing, just hanging out with Will and Lily….yes she's back….I don't know, what do you want me to do, ask her?…Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"Yeah right." William whispered into Lily's ear, who slapped his shoulder to shush him.

"Okay, Mum…okay Mum….okay." She hung up the conversation and jammed the phone into her pocket once again. "Sorry about that, mothers."

Lily looked down, sadly.

"Oh, Lil, I didn't mean…" Kate said recognizing what she had just said.

"I know." Lily whispered.

"Look I have to go, but you're not leaving soon are you?" Kate asked standing.

Lily shook her head, not saying anything.

"Good, cause I'll be back as soon as I can." Katherine bent over and hugged her friend.

"Okay. See ya later." Lily said as she watched her friend walk down the sidewalk.

"So…"

"So…"

William took Lily's hand, and smiled at her. "I did miss you, Lily."

"I missed you as well." Lily replied and smiled in return.

"Where's your dad, anyway?"

"I don't know he just dropped me off. Probably messing around in the 15th century." Lily said with a shrug.

After a moment's silence, William nodded to the door behind him, "Do you want to come up?"

Lily looked at the direction he was pointing to, she sighed, "I don't think I should. We both know where it will lead to."

William kissed the back of her hand, "So?"

Lily looked into his eyes, "A few minutes." She finally said.

They stood, walked up the last remaining steps and entered the building.

* * *

An hour later, Lily fastened her button to her jeans, while William placed a clean shirt over his head.

"I've missed that, didn't you?" William asked when he joined Lily on the edge of the bed.

Lily picked up a sock, "So how are things between you and Kate?" Ignoring his question.

"I love her." William told her, as he handed her the missing sock from underneath the linen sheets.

"So why are you here with me?" Lily asked as she placed the cloth on her foot.

William sighed, "She…she wants the emotional love. To her, the physical is overrated; she wants the words, not the touch."

"Oh I get it, so when I happen to be in town, you get your physical quota met, huh?" Lily asked as she looked into the eyes of the boy that she had known since she could remember. William Bell, 20 years old, the top of his class. In love with Katherine North, Lily's other friend who she had met 5 years ago through Will. She had watched as Kate and Will fought and pretended to hate each other, all the while falling in love. Lily had watched it happen, she could tell every time she came to visit, those two growing more and more attached to one another, and yet here she was; a lonely 18 year old half alien, who traveled with her father, through time and space. She had seen so much, had to deal with intergalactic battles, had to face such monsters. And she had just shared his bed, without even considering any rational thought or contemplating to her friend's feelings.

"Lily, I love you."

"But…"

"But, I can't…" William stopped short not knowing the correct way to put his thoughts.

However, Lily knew, Lily knew exactly what he was going to say, "You can't picture a life with me."

William met her steady gaze.

"I don't blame you, Will. To ask you to share that kind of life, the kind where you have to run, everyday, for your life. You have to see death and destruction, whole civilizations crumbling before your very eyes. And sometimes, there is nothing you can do, except stand by and watch." Lily looked at him, this was a conversation that both parties hated to hear, but it was one that had been coming for a long time.

"I wish that I was normal. I wish that did not live the life that I do. But the fact of the matter is I cannot change it. I have all the time in the world, and I can't do anything to make myself happy."

William turned his body to face her, "What would make you happy?"

"To be with you." Lily replied. "But I can't. I have to let you go, Will."

William rubbed her back as she added, "Just promise me that you and Kate will be happy, make each other happy. And I'll be happy."

Will nodded, "That I can promise you."

They embraced fondly, each pouring their mutual love for one another.

"I have to go." Lily said.

"But you just got here." William replied.

She nodded, "I just have to go, tell Kate goodbye for me, and that I'll try to make it back soon."

They gave each other a quick peck on the lips, before Lily got up and left the flat. She made her way down the stairs and walked out the door into the Autumn air.

**

* * *

**

Okay, about this chapter…actually it's just to establish that Lily is not some freak with no friends. I mean could you imagine, living your life with nobody but your father, even if he is a cool Time Lord that travels in time. A girl has to have friends. And I through in a bit of drama, just to boost reviews. I pretty sure we are going to see these two characters again; I'm still tying to fit them into the plot. So go on, you read the chapter, now review. Let's bring this story up, just like with my previous one.

**Oh, and Happy Mother's Day!!**

**VampMistress**


	4. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Lily stepped into the threshold of her home, she thought for a moment of walking to her room, packing a bag and leaving this world behind her. She felt the identical heartbeats inside her chest, reminding her that if she were to go, she would never escape the fact that she was anything but normal. No matter where she'd go, she could never outrun herself. In addition, she was sure that her father would find her, with his frustrating ability to pick up any mental telepathy; she could never hide from him for long.

Just than, the man in question strode into the room, "Hello there. I was wondering when you were getting back." He said as he smiled at her and made his way over to the controls.

"I made some tea if you want any and…" He stopped noting her impassive behavior, "Are you alright."

Lily looked up slowly, "Of course." She said as she walked up the ramp, and quietly sat down on the metal grating, leaning up against one of the branching columns. She sighed softly, not noticing her father's concerned gaze.

The Doctor had observed his daughter's manner become more and more unusual. The Doctor noticed that it had begun to change not long after he had given her the locket. He simply took it as teenage, girl behavior and left it at that. However, now he was becoming worried, Lily did not act as she had been without a reason. She was such a happy child, but lately she had become more or less despondent. As if she did not care about their adventures anymore. And that worried the Doctor even more, because he knew that an uncaring attitude, one false step and the result was never good.

He did not know for sure if Lily had the capability of regenerating, nor did he want to. He also did not want to sit by and watch as Lily refused to regenerate, when he did with the Master.

The Doctor shook his head, worst-case scenario, besides he knew Lily would never do anything to jeopardize her own life. She was just going through a phase and would be back to her normal self in a week or so. He just had to keep a level head, and not let his fatherly protective instincts take over. He would give her the support if she needed it, and space when she asked for it. And most importantly, not to take it too personal.

He looked back at Lily, her eyes focused on the ceiling. "So, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked as he turned one of the knobs.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, you chose." She said. Not taking her eyes off her focus point.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, but Lily wasn't listening. Her mind was wandering, something was bothering her. "Lily?"

With an exasperated sigh, she met her father's eyes, "What?" She asked, her tone a little more forceful than she would have liked.

"Lily, you know you can always talk to me, about anything." The Doctor said as he went to stand next to her. She wasn't looking at him, avoiding his loving gaze. Personally, the only person she wanted to talk to wasn't here, she was miles away.

"Dad. Please, I don't want to talk." She said, as she risked a glance up at him.

The Doctor smiled, "Okay, but remember…"

"I know, I get it." Lily softly said, and made a quick glimpse up at him.

The Doctor sighed deeply, he reached out gave her hair a tender stroke. Lily jerked her head out of his touch. The Doctor watched with disappointed eyes as she stood and walked away from him. And in that moment he forgot his promise that he would not take her actions personal. It pained him that the little girl he had watch grow, was now growing away from him.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Lily said as she turned to face him, "It's just that I have a lot on my mind."

"It's alright." The Doctor said, he went back over to the controls once again.

"Dad, I know where I'd like to go."

The Doctor looked up ready to take her anywhere.

"I'd like to see grandma." Lily said shortly.

The Doctor nodded, "Of course." He started pulling levers and turning dials. The Tardis groaned and whirled. He set the date and off they went.

Lily smiled her thanks, "I'm gonna change." She said as she walked out of the room.

The Doctor followed her with his eyes, and sat down on the yellow seat. It was times like this that he missed Martha. She would know what to do when he was useless, she would have been there for their daughter, when Lily could not go to him.

He was thankful that Francine was still an outlet for Lily. And he never had a problem with taking Lily to see her. She was, after all, entitled to see Lily just as well. He would keep his promise to his mother-in-law, and make sure that Lily would always be close to her family back on Earth.

A few minutes later, Lily walked back into the room, her clothes different and her hair done up in a bun, with a few loose tendrils of her black hair about her face. Her locket around her neck, and one of her gentle smiles upon her face, one that made the Doctor happy to see.

"Coming?" Lily asked as she wrapped her long duster around her slender frame, tying the straps to secure it.

The Doctor shook his head, "I think that you need time alone, yes?"

"Don't you want to say 'hello'?" Lily asked.

The Doctor nodded, "I will, but first you go. I'll be by soon." He said as Lily shrugged and walked down the ramp, opening the door and left the Tardis without saying another word.

* * *

"Lily!!" Francine cried out as she saw her granddaughter standing on the doorstep. She pulled the teenager into a bone crushing hug, the old woman still had strength in her.

"Hello, Grams!" Lily smiled as she returned the embrace.

Francine released her and looked about, "Where's your father?" She asked.

"He'll be by later." Lily replied.

"Oh, well come in, come in. It's been a while." Francine said as she pulled her granddaughter inside and closed the door.

Lily took off her coat and hung it on the rack, the warmth of the house was the comfort of love and family she had missed.

"Let me put some tea on, I think I have biscuits, I'll check the tin. Now you go into the parlor and make yourself at home." Francine shuffled into the kitchen.

Lily walked down the hall and into the small living room, it was her favorite room in the house. It was lined with photos of her family, smiling and reassuring her that even if she was alone in the depths of stardust, she still had people who loved her.

Lily walked over to a small table in front of the window that overlooked the yard in back. The sunlight strewn through the glass, illuminating the pictures. A photo of her grandmother and her new husband, James Perkins; laughing on their wedding day. Her grandfather, Clive standing with her Aunt Tish and her husband. Leo and his wife and son. Their was even one of her and her father. And of course there was her mother. It was the same picture that her father kept by side of his bed. It was her parents wedding, her mother pregnant with her.

Lily loved the picture out of all the others, it was the only picture of her and Martha. Granted she was not present at the time, but she was alive and that was enough for her.

"Here we are." Francine said as she came carrying the tea and crackers on a small silver tray.

Lily smiled pleasantly, and sat down on the light blue colored couch. And reached for the cup in front of her, she sighed as she poured the warm liquid into her mouth. She loved her grandmother's tea, for somehow it was different than that back at her home. Lily reached for a biscuit and dipped into the caramel-colored tea. She plopped it into her mouth as well, the sweet cake bringing back memories from long ago.

"So, what's wrong?" Francine asked as she set her cup aside.

Lily looked at her, "What make you think anything's wrong?" She asked as she too set the china down.

"I am your grandmother, I would be a poor excuse of one if I did not sense that my grandchild was troubled." Francine explained as she sat back in the chair.

Lily smiled to herself, "Can't put anything past you."

"Tell me Lily please." Francine coaxed on.

"Will and me had a fight."

"William Bell?" Francine asked.

Lily nodded, "Who else?"

"What about?"

"How I can never share a life with him." Lily told her plainly.

"He wants to?"

Lily shook her head, "No. He loves Kate."

Francine frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, Lil."

"Yeah." Lily whispered. She took up her cup again and took another long sip.

They both sat in silence, trying to figure out what to say. Of course they both knew that there were no words to mend a shattered heart. Francine Jones-Perkins was no stranger to the loss of genuine love, and now she was witness to her granddaughter suffering from a broken heart.

"How are you and your father getting along?" Francine asked, changing the subject.

Lily shrugged looking down, "Okay, I guess."

"Are you saying it's not?" Francine asked concerned about her.

"No, I'm just confused, Gram, I don't know which path I should go down. I dream of a life that did not have me endangered all the time. But, I could never leave dad. I just couldn't."

Francine got up from her chair, and sat down next to her granddaughter, "You are always welcome here, Lily."

Lily smiled, "Thank you."

Francine brought an arm around her and pulled her near. The two women sat their wrapped up in the closeness of each other.

When they parted Francine bestowed a kiss on Lily's forehead, "I love you."

Lily nodded, "I love you too, Grandma."

Francine's gaze looked down and rested on the gold necklace around Lily's neck. "That's very beautiful."

Lily looked down as well, "Yes it is, thank you for it." She looked back up again catching her grandmother's confused expression.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Where did you get this from?" Francine asked, now interested.

"From Mum."

Francine looked deep into her eyes.

"Well, dad actually. But it was Mum's, she got it from you." Lily told her.

Francine looked down at the locket, she picked it up and examined it; turning it over in her hand. She opened it to see her late daughter's picture. She closed it once again, laying the locket back on Lily's shirt front.

"This is not mine." Francine finally stated.

"I do not understand." Lily said.

"I never owned a locket, her mother must have been mistaken, she did not get it from me." Francine told her.

Lily looked down at the locket once again, she'd have to ask her father about it when she returned.

There was a quick knock at the front door, bringing the two women back to their senses. Francine got up and left the room, Lily heard her father's voice enter the house. She got up and went into the hall.

"Hello, Fran." The Doctor said as he embraced her.

"Doctor, it's good to see you. And very kind of you to bring my grandchild to visit."

"Yes, well, you know how it is." The Doctor said catching his daughter's figure in the hallway.

Lily walked towards them, knowing that the stay was over.

"Hello dad."

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Goodbye, Grandma." Lily said as she hugged Francine.

"I'll see you soon, yes?" Francine asked, she felt Lily nod into her shoulder. "Okay." They pulled apart once again. She looked into the young girl's brown eyes. "If you need me, call."

Lily nodded again, "I will."

The Doctor bid Francine goodbye and Francine watched as the two of them made their way across the street and disappear into the blue police box. She sighed deeply and silently went inside, closing the door behind her.

"So how was your grandmother?" The Doctor asked.

"She's missed me." Lily told him as she ran a finger along the metal bar.

The Doctor sighed, not sure what to say. One wrong thing and he could lose her to the limits of human life. The Tardis had been filled with such memories of her, and if she were to leave that would be all he had.

"Lily, you know that you can visit her anytime. All you have to do is ask, and I will take you." The Doctor told her.

"I know." Lily said, not wanting to talk.

The Doctor stood next to her, "Please, Lily."

Lily looked into her father's eyes, "I can't."

"Can't what?"

Lily bit her bottom lip, tears welling up in her eyes. Why did she feel this way every time she looked at him? This was her father, and yet she could not understand why she wanted nothing more to do with him. She wanted to run, the urge to run was stronger now. She did care where she went, just away would be satisfactory.

"Dad," Lily began searching for the words.

"Yes, Lil?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me, please. I stand that you are feeling like you have been." The Doctor told her.

"Like what?" Lily asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

The Doctor placed his hand on the side of her face, "I can tell that you are not all right."

Lily walked away from him, not wanting to talk to him at the moment.

The Doctor turned around, "Lily stop."

She did what she was told, but she did not face him.

"Do you want to leave? Is that it?" The Doctor asked all his emotions surfacing. He saw Lily's head nodded slightly. He felt his throat clench.

"But," Lily began, her father waiting at the edge of her words, "I won't go." She turned to face him. "I won't leave."

"What brought this on? How long have you felt this way?" The Doctor asked, concerned by the fact that he had not recognized Lily's ever growing longing for escape.

Lily breathed in, "A while now."

"How long?"

"Dad…"

"No, tell me. It's okay."

Lily swallowed hard, fighting the tears, "A couple months."

The Doctor sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, he stared at her.

"You told me to tell you." Lily said, wondering why he was getting worked up by her remarks.

"I know." The Doctor whispered, "I know."

Lily stood there her arms folded, "Then why are you getting so upset? I mean, first you tell me tell you and now you're mad."

"I'm not mad, Lily, I'm just confused as to why this is the first time I'm hearing this. Why didn't you tell me sooner? If it is so terrible here, then you should have said." The Doctor said taking a step closer to her.

"That's not what I meant." Lily protested.

"Then what did you mean?"

Lily look about, trying to phrase it correctly, "I want normal. I want to be normal. To live my life where danger isn't around every corner. I wasn't meant for this life, I wasn't meant to do the things I've done." Tears began to leak from her eyes.

The Doctor took another step forward.

"I wish that I wasn't who I am." Lily whispered.

"Lily, why didn't you tell me this? I'm your father." The Doctor asked.

"Because you're my father. I knew that this would hurt you." Lily told him.

The Doctor walked over to stand right in front of her, he brought his hands up to rest them on her shoulders. He looked down at her, she was avoiding his gaze again.

"Do you want to leave?" The Doctor asked again. "I'll take you to your grandmothers if you want."

Lily slowly shook her head, "No."

"Really, Lil. It won't hurt me if you want to go." The Doctor told her.

"But that's just it," Lily began. "You would. You would get upset, and then what? You would forget all about me. And you would never come back."

The Doctor shook his head, "No. How can you think that?"

Lily's tears began to spill over, "I just know."

"You're wrong, I could never forget you." The Doctor brought his hand up and brushed away her tears.

"What about Mum?"

The Doctor creased his forehead, "What about her?"

"You forgot her."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, never."

"But you did." Lily said, getting worked up, trying to wring herself out of her father's grasp, but he held her still.

"You're talking nonsense, Lily." The Doctor told her.

"No! Get off me!" Lily screamed, as she pushed and pulled, desperately wanting to get away from him.

"Lily! Stop!" He held her arms, commanding her to end this fit.

"Let me go!" Lily shouted one more time before a dull slap sounded through the room.

Both people stood there, completely shocked by what had just occurred. The Doctor's eyes wide, his body trembling. Lily frozen in place, her ranting done. The Doctor watched as she slowly brought a hand up to the right side of her face, and touched it lightly. She stared daggers at her father. The tears of sadness gone, replaced with hatred.

"I hate you." She whispered before she turned and ran out of the room.

The Doctor stood there, can't believing that he had actually struck his daughter. He flinched when he heard her bedroom door slam. He let out the breath he had been holding, he shuffled over to the jump seat and sat down.

"How did this happen?" He whispered. "How did this happen?"

Lily sat on her bed, she refused to cry. The fact of the matter was, she had no idea where she got off saying those things. She knew they weren't true, but she had said them. At the time, she believed it.

She sniffed loudly and got off the bed. She went over to her dresser and took her hair down. Lily turned her face to inspect the red tinted skin in the mirror before her, not blaming her father at all. She had deserved it.

Lily decided to wait a few minutes before she went out and apologize.

She looked down at her the dresser top, running her fingers over the items there; lost in deep thought.

She looked back up again and was startled to see a man there. But, before she could make a sound, he put a hand over her mouth, and watched in horror as he pressed a button on his wrist and they both vanished. Leaving the room quiet and empty.

**

* * *

**

Please review. I want this story to be as great as the other one. So I need feedback to tell me what I can do to make this story good. Thank you. VampMistress


	5. Life Is Never Easy

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor stared down the hallway, she had not come out of her room. It had been twenty minutes and there was no sign of her. His mind tried to think of an excuse to go to her, but nothing was coming.

He was rapidly tapping his knee with his index finger. He tried to remember any time that she had been unhappy. Had he been so blind to his daughter's needs? He guessed he had failed Martha on a small level. His promise to protect their daughter seemed to stretch beyond the obvious dangers. But rather he had failed to shield her from the life he lived.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her that he would take care of everything. That even for her, he would abandon his life of constant traveling and live on earth as a ordinary human being. Willing to live in a house or flat, just so Lily would be happy.

But, how long could he last before boredom and the need to roam set in? Would he be willing to leave her behind if she wanted to stay? The thought of parting with her was an unbearable one. He loved her dearly.

Finally unable to sit there any longer, he stood began his way down to Lily's room. His steps were small, he didn't know how she would act towards him.

This was the first time they had ever argued at this magnitude, she had been a very unruly child; stubborn like her mother. But it never resulted in slammed doors or physical harm. The Doctor shook his head, he would never forgive himself for striking her. Even if she did.

He stood right outside the closed door, a barrier; telling him that he was not welcome. But, he couldn't let it stop him, he brought a fist up and rapped upon the wood.

There was no answer.

He knocked again, "Lily?" He knocked twice more, "Lily?"

Risking another yell fest, he creaked the door open, about an inch, "Lil?"

But again there was no reply.

The Doctor opened the door all the way, he stuck his head inside. He gave the room a once over, but she was not there. "Lily!" He called out, thinking she had stepped in the loo, or maybe hoped into the shower. But due to the fact that there was not water running or she had not called out to him, only proved that she was not in the room.

But that couldn't have been right, he had been watching the hallway the whole time. Could it have been she had slipped past him?

"Where is she?" He asked the Tardis.

The was silent.

"Where is she?" He asked again, his voice rising.

The Tardis' soft voice entered his head, "I don't know. She's not here."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "What do you mean she's not here?"

"She's not inside." The Tardis told him.

The Doctor shook his head, "That's not possible." He decided to take hands, he tried to hone in on Lily's mind. He concentrated, seeking out her thoughts. But she was nowhere near him. The Tardis was rather large, but even so, he could still reach her.

But he was not finding her, her mind was gone. Which could only mean one thing, the Tardis was right, Lily was not in the ship.

He knew that if he were to panic it wouldn't help his situation, but the fear was quickly mounting within him.

The Doctor began to run throughout his ship, calling her name; hoping that she would be just around the corner. He knew that she wanted to leave, he just prayed that it wasn't for good.

* * *

Lily groaned softly, she pried her eyes open. "That was one hell of a landing." She moaned.

"Lily, language." A voice told her.

"Sorry." She said automatically as she began to sit up. She stopped suddenly realizing that the voice wasn't her father's.

Lily looked around observing her surroundings, she was in a semi-lit room. There was furniture about, a couple chairs and a coffee table. There seemed to be a door leading off to more rooms. She understood she was in a house, but she did not recognize it. She looked around for the person that had spoken to her, but the room was empty.

Just then, the door opened and the man that had taken Lily walked through it.

"Hello, Lily."

Lily stood up quickly, "Don't you 'hello' me." She said. "You kidnapped me!"

"Lily calm down."

The teen looked about her, she looked at the man, "Who said that?"

"I did." The voice sounded again.

When Lily looked over to her left, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What?" Lily whispered. She began to tremble slightly, "What?"

"Lily calm down, it's okay." The woman sitting at the table said.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Lily shouted, her breath quickening. She brought her hand to her chest when her breathing wasn't returning to normal. She began to panic when she realized that she did not have her inhaler on her.

She noticed the man coming up to her, but the woman at the table stopped him. She stood up and knelt next to her. "Here." She said handing her an inhaler very similar to hers.

With tears forming in her eyes, she took the medicine from her. A couple breaths from the device and Lily felt her gasping decreasing, her breathing pattern becoming regular.

"Thank you." Lily whispered.

The woman gave her back a gentle rub, "You're welcome."

Lily watched as the woman sat down on one of the chairs, she motioned for Lily to sit as well. Reluctant at first, Lily decided to get up off the carpet and sit opposite of her. She sat in an overstuffed, red couch.

She stared back up at the woman, "How could this be? How can you look like me?" She asked.

It was true, sitting directly in front of her was an identical copy of herself. Everything was exact; her eyes, hair, mannerisms. It was as if she had been copied and pasted in the same room. Lily had seen many things in her life, but this was too weird.

The other Lily only smiled, "I know that this is hard…"

"'Hard!' This is freakin' nuts!" Lily shouted, placing her hands on the side of her head.

Lily 2 motioned to the man behind her, "This is Stephan Gottahams."

"I don't care who he is." She told her look-alike, she turned to the man, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well, he didn't kidnap you exactly." Lily 2 told her.

Lily looked back at her copy, "Oh really? Let me see, taken from my home without my consent, tsk sounds like kidnapping to me!"

"You need to calm down."

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on!"

Lily noticed her double about to open her mouth, "And don't you warn me 'bout my language, princess. I think I'm entitled to a couple swear words right about now." Lily told her.

Lily 2 closed her mouth again.

"Now," Lily began, calmly this time, "Tell me where I am."

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading, now press that purple/grey button and review.

**VampMistress**


	6. One Faces the Future With One's Past

**I just want to warn everyone right now, that I am not great with explaining "Time" and the whole locket, well you will see. So please be kind and just take this story as I have written it. It may not make sense in a logical way, but I do not care. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Lily sat there her arms folded, as she waited for a damn good explanation. There she was, taken from her home and shoved into a strange place with a man and a copy of herself. Not that her day had started out great, but it seemed without a doubt it was going to end with a bang.

"Well?" Lily asked as the man took a seat next to her duplicate.

"I'm going to explain this as slowly as I can, we don't have a lot of time." Lily 2 told her.

Lily said nothing, she merely nodded.

"You're in the future."

Lily nodded again, "On Earth, right?"

Lily 2 nodded this time.

"Go on."

"You're three years in the future, from your time. I'm you."

"Okay." Lily said, trying not to go crazy and at the same time trying to listen to herself's clarification.

"That locket that you are wearing is a teleport… of sorts. You have the ability to jump from one time period to another. However, you still need a unit…a…a power vessel. Which was Stephan; he is wearing the unit on him. You cannot jump without it, that's why he took you. He helped you cross over."

Lily was lost, "Okay, so my…our Mum's locket is a teleport. Where did she get it? And how come Dad had no idea about it. He said that it was Grams, but it wasn't." Lily was trying to get some answers, but her future self was shaking her head.

"I don't know myself. All I know is that you have it, and that's important, because without a docking unit, the energy drains very quickly. And it will send you back to the point of origin when the 'battery' dies."

"So what does that mean? I'm gonna be sent back to the Tardis, right? Not some random place in the Vortex or wherever Mum got the necklace from, right?"

Lily 2 nodded with a smile, "Yes, you'll be sent back to the Tardis. But, it means that Stephan will come and get you when the time comes for you to learn of more information."

Lily nodded, "Okay. But what about this." She point to her and the other Lily.

"I mean, why aren't we creating a paradox, end of the world sort of thing?" Lily asked.

"Mum thought about that too." Lily 2 began, "The locket enables the wearer to remain undetected. It's as if you are not really here."

"That's gotta be the stupidest thing I ever heard." Lily told her.

"I know, but that's the best way I can explain it." Lily 2 said with a sigh.

"But how do you know all of this?" Lily asked.

"You have to trust the fact that I do."

"Whatever." Lily said as she tried to take everything in. The gift from her mother was a teleport that transported her to the future. And here she was having a conversation with herself.

"And another thing," Lily 2 brought her out of her thoughts. "Dad can't know that you have been here. He can't have any knowledge of any of this."

"What?" Lily asked, "So you're telling me that at any time; he's gonna come, snatch me outta thin air, whisk me to the future for who knows how long, I'm gonna be dropped back at home, and I can't say a word of this to my dad?"

The two other people nodded their heads.

"Are you out of you minds?! I can't do that to him." Lily said standing up, "He's going to think that I'm the one losing her mind. There's only so far I can go with the temporary amnesia act, before I'm submitted to complete mental examinations" Lily told them.

"I know this is hard to understand."

"No, it's not hard at all; you basically want me to lie to my father."

Lily 2 sighed, "You have to."

"Why? Tell me why."

"He's met me once already."

Lily stared at her, "You? Future you?"

Lily 2 nodded, "Yes. In fact, he is due to arrive in 3 days. Him and Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yes. And I will have to tell them something that does not go over to well with them." Lily 2 explained.

"What did you tell them?" Lily asked.

Lily 2 was about to tell her when two beeps sounded; admitted from the locket.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"It's a warning, telling you that you are about to be sent back."

"Wait!" Lily shouted as she felt being pulled roughly from behind.

"Read the diary!" Lily 2 called out.

"What? What diary?" Lily hollered back.

Suddenly everything went dark; she closed her eyes and unconsciously braced herself. A moment later, her back slammed into a hard surface; and she immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

The Doctor had searched every inch of the Tardis, which was not easy to do. He had looked everywhere for any sign of Lily, but there was not a trace of her. She had simply vanished and the Doctor was completely useless and distraught.

He walked around the bend, making it the fourth time he had made the loop. He entered the console room, about to enter the second hallway when a figure caught his eye. Lying in the middle of the room, next to the controls was the still form of Lily.

Shaking with disbelief and utter happiness, he ran to her, kneeling beside her. She looked unhurt, except for a small trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb as he called her name.

He let out a teary chuckle when she moaned softly.

"Lily?" He called her again, and this time her eyes fluttered and slowly opened.

"Dad?" She whispered, her eyes gaping up at him with joy, she came up and hugged him tightly.

The Doctor was not complaining one bit, he hugged her back, thanking anyone who would listening for his daughter's wellbeing.

"Lily," He began, "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean it."

She smiled and hugged him tighter, "I'm sorry too."

The Doctor smiled, "It doesn't matter. You're here." He whispered into her hair.

When they pulled apart, the Doctor looked her over, "Where were you?"

Lily looked up at him, staring right into his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Lily, I've been looking for you for two hours. You were nowhere in Tardis. So where were you?" He asked again, trying no to raise his voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about? I've been here the whole time." Lily lied.

"No, you haven't. Don't you remember? You went off to your room, and when I went to talk to you, you were gone." The Doctor said, concerned growing.

Lily tried to act as innocent as possible, but it was hard for her to look into his worried eyes, and couldn't tell him what had just happened.

She simply shook her head, "Dad, I don't know what you are talking about."

The Doctor started to put his hands to her temples, wanting to see what had happened to his daughter.

But Lily stepped back quickly, "What are you doing?"

"I want to see what happened to you, because I know that you were gone. The Tardis couldn't find you, _I _couldn't find you." The Doctor said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Dad, I'm fine. Okay?" Lily said trying to get her father from stop worrying about her.

The Doctor sighed, knowing that he was not going to look into her mind, "Will you at least let me do a scan and make sure that nothing is physically wrong?"

Lily sighed, "Dad."

"Lily, I just found you unconscious. It's not a matter of you wanting to or not, now let's go." He guided her down the hall to the infirmary.

Ten minutes later the two of them walked out of the med bay. The Doctor had conducted every possible test that he could and every one resulted the same way; there was nothing physically nothing wrong with Lily.

"I told you." Lily said as she shuffled back into the console, and sat down on the jump seat.

The Doctor was close behind her; he was not convinced in the slightest that all was well. Hiding in the Tardis was one thing, but disappearing altogether was something else entirely. He watched as she settled back, resting her feet on the cushions. Whatever had happened it had changed her mood, he couldn't quite place it, but at least she wasn't angry anymore.

Still, he wished that he could go inside her mind. He needed to know what had happened. But, Lily refused straight out, and he would have to respect her request, for a while.

**

* * *

**

Okay, wow; two chapters in a day! So how I'm I doing? Good, I hope. Please review. Thank you.

**VampMistress**


	7. A Mother's Words

**This comment is for the mention of John Green's book ****Looking For Alaska****. It is a wonderful book, and as a current Nerdfighter, I thought it would be cool if the Doctor was a Nerdfighter too. So please do not sue me!! I am just a fan, wanting to spread the word about a wonderful author. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, either. Sigh**

* * *

Lily had not managed make any more trips to the future in the last two weeks. Although, she found herself on edge every minute, always glancing behind her, around every corner. She waited for Stephan, actually feared was more like it. But, it seemed that with her every watchful eye, she stuck closer to her father.

The Doctor noticed her sudden change in behavior; she did not seem to hold any more ill feelings towards him or her life on the Tardis.

The Doctor was happy to say the least, but he also saw her constant worried looks. But, if anything, Lily would have spoken up.

Life seemed to be going very well, for both of them. They traveled often, of course running for their lives. Lily was active more, running right alongside him; her hand in his. And a smile on her face.

Of course, on the inside, Lily was still feeling uneasy. She hated the fact that she had to lie, pretending that she was fine. But, her father was happy and as long as he was, she would keep up her act.

Lily walked into the kitchen one morning, her back aching from yesterday's adventure.

"Good morning." She said, as she went over to the cabinet.

"Morning." The Doctor said as he set his plate onto the table, "Would you like some eggs?"

Lily shook her head, "No thank you. I think I'll just have some cereal and some juice." She said as she took a glass down setting it on the counter top.

"You sure? It's not too much trouble." The Doctor offering.

"I'm fine, thanks anyway." She poured some grapefruit juice into the glass. She sipped it before setting it on the table, opposite her father. She went over to the pantry, pulled out a box of cornflakes, and filled a bowel.

She sat down and poured some milk onto the cereal. "What are you reading?" Lily asked as she took a bite, munching on the flakes.

The Doctor looked up held up the book for her to read.

"Looking For Alaska?" Lily read intriguingly spooning another helping into her mouth.

"Yeah, good book. You should read it."

"Maybe, after you're done." Lily said after she swallowed.

They did not say anything else; the only sounds were Lily's munching and the turning of paper from the book.

After breakfast, Lily cleared the table, washing the dishes. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well." The Doctor said putting away the dishes he dried. "I have to do some maintenance, there are some lose cables hanging in the east hallway. But after that, we can go. Okay?" He asked with a smile.

Lily smiled back, "Okay. I think that I will go do some tidying up."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." He went over and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the kitchen.

Lily placed the clean glass back up in the cupboard. She too walked into the hallway; she managed to catch her father disappearing around the corner. Lily began to walk the other direction, making her way to a place she never thought she would go.

She stood in front of a plain wooden door, its silver doorknob shining at her, welcoming her in.

With a deep breath, Lily opened the door slowly; she looked around making sure her father was not near, before she slipped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Lily looked around; she had never been in her mother's old room before.

She looked around, the walls were adorned with various prints; Lily walked over to the dresser. She was amazed not to find a single speck of dust on any of the objects; she ran a finger over the half empty perfume bottles. Her mother's hairbrush and makeup.

Tears began to well up in her eyes; these items reminded her that her mother was once a very real person. She tried to imagine her mother looking in the same mirror, Lily was looking into. Picturing her mum gazing in the mirror, remembering that Martha was not very much older than she was.

Lily moved from the dresser to the bed, the lemon yellow bedspread glowed in the artificial light from the window. Lily sighed as she took one of pillows in her hand. She hugged it to her chest, knowing that twenty years ago her mother had laid her head upon the pillow she clung to.

But, Lily was on a mission; she placed the pillow back on the bed and opened the side table drawer. She moved the objects around, looking for her mother's diary. But no luck. With a sigh, she closed it again.

"Come on, Mum, where did you keep it?" She asked aloud.

Suddenly a thud sounded from the closet. Lily moved over to the closed door and opened it. There lying in the middle of the walk-in closet was a book.

"It can't be." Lily said as she walked over to the book, she looked up wondering how it could have fell. Shrugging, she picked the book up, examining it closely. The cover was a soft violet color; it was slightly thinner than she thought it would be.

She walked out of the closet, closing the door. She took another look around the room, and for the first time in her entire life, she felt her mother's presence. She smiled softly, before leaving the room.

She quickly made her way to her room, making sure that her father did not see her. She slipped into her bedroom and sat in the middle of her bed. She took a deep breath, and with gentle fingers, she opened the cover. Her eyes widened when she read the words written on the page.

_My dearest daughter, I do not know how much time has past as you read these words. However, I know that you have grown into a beautiful young woman; I wish I could have met. It seems life is not always fair, and it treats you unkindly. But, there are times when life does go the way we want, even if it does not seem that should be the way. This diary is the last account of my life, I started it the day I found out I was pregnant with you. I hope you find the answers you are looking for, Lily. And I can only wish that you make your life choices with clarity and hope and love. _

_I love you, my darling. _

_Your Mother_

_p.s. the dates that you will need to know, and need to pay the most attention to are July 6__th__, and December 10__th__. I hope this helps._

Lily stared at the handwriting, tears in her eyes. She covered her mouth with hand to keep from sobbing vocally. She almost set the book aside, if not for her future's self telling her to read it. Whatever was in the diary it was important, so she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and collected herself. She turned the page and started on her mother's last nine months.

Lily lay on her stomach lost in the words of her mother. As she read each page, it seemed that the entries got shorter and shorter. It told her of what her mother went through, how she had found out about being pregnant. Lily thought it was the most unconventional way she had heard of, but she began to cry again, when her mother wrote about her father's reaction.

It seemed to Lily that her mother was the most happiest person in the whole world. The way she had written about her life in those months. Lily longed to turn back time and meet her, but she knew her father would never allow it. She remembered when she asked him once, when she had been six. She cried for hours in her dad's chest, he told her that if they did go back and see her mother, the pain would only intensify. Knowing that they could not stay forever, nor take her with them.

Lily learned fast that time was not her friend, but a bitter enemy.

As she delved deeper into her mother's life, she noticed a drastic change in the way the words were phrased. They were no longer elegant, or happy. And when she came to the date of July 6th she found it the most disturbing of entries.

_July 6__th_

_Today, I found out that the man, who I trusted more than anything, has been lying to me for the past four months. After a slip-up from Jack, the Doctor confirmed that in five months time, my life will end. He had told me about the meeting of our daughter, Lily, he he and Jack took a trip twenty years into the future. However, what he had failed to mention was that she had told the Doctor and Jack that I died in childbirth. So the Doctor went ahead, seduced me back at that hotel, ensuring the universe's safety by impregnating me with our daughter. As it turns out, my daughter; Lily, will be the one that saves the world, in the years to come. And the Doctor chose the world's existence over my life. So here I am, with only five months left to live. December 24__th__ and Lily will be brought into this world, and I shall leave it. I have never felt so betrayed. I love him so much, how could he do this to me? He told me that he still loves me, but I do not understand how could. He condemns me and still loves me. It seems like a desperate attempted to right himself. I always had an inkling that I would die when traveling with the Doctor, but I would never had thought it would be by his hand._

The entry stopped there, it was not signed at the bottom like all the previous ones had.

Lily looked up, she could not believe what was written on the paper before her. It could not be true. It just couldn't.

Her father was capable of many things; some good, some bad. But, was he able to kill her mother so willingly?

Lily flipped through the pages; they tapered off, some days missing. Only a couple of entries a month. She sought out the other date her mother had mentioned. Lily's throat tightened suddenly, it was the last page with writing on it. Still, she had to know.

_December 10__th_

_This will be my last account. Tomorrow I will I give birth to my beautiful daughter. I only hope that fate will be kind and give me at least a few moments with her before I go. It seems like I'm going away on holiday. I only smile now, knowing that my daughter will go forth into the world; doing all the things, she is born to do. I know that with the Doctor's guidance, she will accomplish greatness. _

_I have hidden away a syringe filled with __Cytotec, I took from the med-bay, it will induce the labor process. I will administer tomorrow, when the Tardis takes us to Glixaba, when the time is right. Hopefully everything will go according to plan. I hope the Doctor, in time can forgive me, but I must do this. It's the only way to guarantee the future's continuation. And I hope that you, Lily, in time can understand my reasons also. I am doing this for you, sweetheart. Remember that, always._

_ As always, Martha Jones _

Lily slowly closed the book, the life and death of her mother; fell from her hands and onto the bed.

She tried to let the information soak in, Lily let the words run through her mind. So much had happened, and none of it made sense. The only thing she could think of was to confront her dad about this. Maybe he could shed some light on certain facts.

She stood up from the bed and stretched her arms over her head. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there; she knew her dad hadn't called her, so he must have still been at work fixing the ship. She reached over and grabbed the diary off the comforter.

"Lily." A voice startled her from behind.

She turned to see Stephan standing in the middle of her room.

Lily sighed deeply, "Not again."

He walked over to her and took her hand, both vanished from the room; leaving the journal to fall to the floor.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think about that? Please review and let me know!!

**VampMistress**


	8. An Unexpected Visitor

**This is the chapter I know everyone has been waiting for…I hope that my readers are pleased with me.**

"**Even some things never stay lost for long."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who!**

"Lily? Where shall we go?" The Doctor asked as he entered the living room. He glance around, she was not there.

He turned and walked to her room, "Lily?" He knocked once before opening the door. Once again, the room was empty. "Lily!" He called out.

Silence answered him.

Sudden dread filled him, "Not again." He whispered turning around. He ran down the hallway, searching the kitchen, library, pool area.

However, she was nowhere.

"Lily!" Panic surged through him as his shoes clattered with the floor beneath him. "Answer me! Lily!"

He stopped when he reached the console he bent over, his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Don't do this to me again." He whispered to no one.

Suddenly the faint ringing sounded from his coat hanging on its usual branched column, he ran over to it. Ripping the phone from inside the pocket and dropping the coat to the floor.

"Lily?" He asked as soon as he opened the mobile.

There was a short pause on the other end, "Doctor?"

The Doctor breathed out a sigh of disappointment when the voice was not Lily's.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, are you alright?" His friend asked.

The Doctor shook his head, not caring that Jack could not see the movement, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"Lily's missing."

Jack was silent for a moment, "Missing?"

The Doctor nodded his head this time, but Jack seemed to know that he had because his next question was, "How long?"

The Doctor thought, "I don't know. I just realized that she's not here."

"You just realized?" Jack asked sincerely, concerned for his goddaughter.

"Yes, I was working, and she was in her room. When I went to look for her, she was gone. She is nowhere in the Tardis. This is the second time it's happened." The Doctor said frantically.

"Calm down, this is the second time she's just disappeared?"

"Yes."

"Doc, can you come and get me?"

"What?"

Jack sighed, "Just come and get me."

The Doctor nodded, "Okay."

"See you in a bit." Jack said and hung up the phone.

The Doctor did the same, he did not know why Jack asked to be picked up, but he figured that he would rather have another person with him.

The Doctor went to the controls; he looked up for a moment hoping that Lily would walk in. When she did not, he pulled the level and he was off to Cardiff.

* * *

The door opened and Jack Harkness stepped inside, he went over and hugged his friend.

"How long as she been gone?" Jack asked as they pulled away.

"I don't know." The Doctor said going over and sitting down in the jump seat.

Jack watched as his friend slipped deeper into anguish. He knew the Doctor was very protective of Lily, and with her disappearing unexpectedly, the Doctor was going out of his mind.

The captain sighed and nodded, "Okay." He said to himself.

"Doctor."

The man in the yellow seat looked up.

Jack walked over to him, "We have to go on a trip."

The Doctor looked up, "Where?"

"The future, we have to back."

"How is this going to help me find Lily?"

"Because Lily is going to help us. The Lily we met before."

The Doctor stood, "What's going on, Jack?"

"I can't tell you, but I promise you that everything will be explained. Very soon."

The Doctor stared into his companion's eyes, and did not like what he saw. Jack knew something and was keeping it secret.

"Jack…"

"Doctor, I swear, just trust me."

The Doctor went over to the controls; he turned to Jack, "What time?"

Jack stood next to him, "April 3rd, 2032."

The Doctor looked at him, wondering how Jack knew the exact date, but still he set the coordinates. The Doctor turned to face Jack, "You promise me, that I will get Lily back."

Jack placed a hand on the Time Lord's shoulder, and with a comforting smile, he nodded.

The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis was off once again to London, he was going to meet his daughter, the one who started it all.

* * *

Jack opened the door of the ship and stepped out holding the back of his neck, "Well, glad to see the landing's still the same."

The Doctor put his arm through the coat and straightened it, before closing the door. He looked around; they had landed in the same back alley. Although three years had gone by, it was still the same ugly old brick buildings lining the sides.

The two of them walked down the alley and onto the sidewalk facing the busy crowd's of London.

"This way." Jack said taking them to the left.

"Where are we going?" The Doctor asked stepping in time with Jack's strides. He felt like a boy, trying to catch with his father.

"Lily's flat." Jack looked at him, "To your home, Doctor."

The Doctor said nothing else as he followed Jack through the city.

After a couple of blocks, Jack stopped in front of a building. The Doctor looked up at it, it was the same one.

"Now what?"

"You know which flat it is. 1861. Go up and I'll see you in a bit." Jack said as he began to walk away.

"Jack!" The Doctor called after him, but the captain wasn't listening, he watched him cross the street and disappear within the mob of people.

The Doctor walked inside the lobby, he began to climb the stairs, looking for the numbers that would hopefully bring his daughter back.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the door in front of him; it had been nineteen years since he had past through this doorway. It was the day that his life had changed.

He tried the handle, but found it locked.

"This is absurd." The Doctor muttered to himself, he looked up and down the hallway, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He started walking back when he stopped suddenly; his fingers ran across a small object. He pulled it out to examine it.

Sitting on his palm was a small silver key.

It was the one Martha had given him so long ago, he knew that without a doubt. The problem was he had not placed into his coat; it has always been in the drawer in his room.

Nevertheless, there it lay.

A thought struck him; he walked back to the door. With slight hesitation, he slid the key into the lock. It fit perfectly. With a fluid motion, he turned it and the bolt glided to the unlocked position. Taking the key out he placed it back into his coat pocket.

The Doctor gripped the handle and opened the door. Walking into the foyer, he noticed it was still the same, except it was actually clean. It looked more like a home than a workshop like last time.

He walked past the kitchen, making his way to the living room. To his left was a new room, it looked like a dining room. To his right was the room that was very familiar to him. He and Jack had sat there with Lily, as she told them their fates.

"Hello."

The Doctor turned around, to come face to face with Lily.

"Oh, Lily!" The Doctor cried as he raced to embrace her.

"Umm, dad?" She pulled away from him to meet his wounded eyes. "I'm not the Lily you want."

The Doctor stepped back, "Sorry."

Lily shook her head, "No worries." She walked over to the bar that was connected to the counter from the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"Jack brought me."

"Jack?"

The Doctor nodded, "He said we had to come here, you disappeared."

"Disappeared? Is this the first time?" Lily asked as she poured her a glass of water, holding it up offering him a drink.

The Doctor declined with the wave of his hand, "No, this is the second time."

"Please excuse me for a moment, sit down and make yourself at home. Well…it is your home…" Lily stopped shortly, "Just sit down." And she walked into the kitchen.

The Doctor sat down in the same place he had sat before, he tried to listen at the conversation Lily was having in the kitchen on her mobile. Whomever she was talking to, she was frantic and angry.

She stopped suddenly when the front door opened and closed. Footfall clattered against the wood floor, he made out two sets of whispers. He did not turn, not wanting to seem rude.

Lily began talking again on her phone and the shoes echoed through the hallway and stopped as they approached the living room.

The Doctor felt eyes staring at the back of him, but he kept his gaze forward.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he turned in his seat, and everything stopped.

Lily's voice drained from his ears, all thought left his brain. His breathing slowed in short, quick gasps. Tears began to fill his eyes, brimming, but not falling.

He stood slowly, not taking his eyes off the face before him.

"Hello, Doctor." She said.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the voice he never thought he would ever hear again.

"Martha?" He whispered, opening his eyes again.

Martha Jones stood before him, she looked the same. She looked the like the day she did when she had died. Not a day older.

The thought of her death entered his mind and the tears flowed, his body racked, his shoulders shaking violently.

Martha ran up to him, and pulled him into her arms. He pulled away at first, not truly believing that she was standing in front of him, or the fact that she was alive.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her skin touching his.

His cries grew louder and he clung to her. Unexpectedly, the Doctor's legs gave away and the two of them went to the floor. He hugged her tighter; Martha merely smiled and embraced him in return.

"It's okay, it's okay." She whispered into his ear, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him.

Lily slipped her phone into her pocket as she came into the room, she saw her father in her mother's arms. "Is he gonna be okay?"

She saw Martha nod, "Get him some water please."

Lily walked over and picked up the glass she had poured earlier. She walked over and handed it to her mother.

Martha mouthed a thank you, before setting the glass on the floor next to them, wanting to calm the Doctor down before giving him the drink.

The Doctor pulled away slightly looking up into her eyes, not knowing what to say. Martha smiled and wiped his damp cheeks with her hand. He seemed to calm down some; she guided him into deep breaths.

There was another knock on the door; Lily left the room to open the door.

Martha watched as the Doctor composed himself, he wiped his tears away, still looking at her. "Martha." He whispered again, framing her face with his hands.

Martha leaned into his touch.

"How?" He asked cautiously.

Before she could answer, the Doctor looked up to see Jack enter the room along with Lily and Charles Hardbrooke, the man he had met years ago.

Martha turned around, "Hello, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Martha, good to see you again."

The Doctor watched the exchange; they acted as though they hadn't seen each other in days, than years.

"Martha?" The Doctor grabbed her attention once more, his tears still present, but confusion took over the angst.

"Yes, Doctor?"

The Doctor felt the happiness and sadness swell at the sound of her voice. He was still trying to accept the fact that she was here.

"Where's Lily?" Charles asked bringing them to face him.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know, that's the reason I called you. He said that this is the second time she's jumped, but I can't reach Stephan. He's not answering his phone."

Charles pulled out his phone and dialed a bunch of numbers. He placed it up to his ear and listened to the endless rings. After a minute, he hung up with a frustrated groan.

"Why would he grab her?"

"Grab who? Lily?" The Doctor asked panic rising in his voice.

"No," Lily glared at Charles, "'Grab' is the wrong word. He was the one that took her."

"Who?"

"Stephan. That's where she went to, the first time she vanished, we brought her here."

The Doctor looked to Jack, who nodded. He glanced back to Martha, "What's going on?"

"Let's have a seat in actual chairs," She said indicating their places on the floor, "We have a lot to talk about."

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go, Martha's back!! Please review, I'm very upset by the lack of them. I don't know if I should post any more chapters. Persuade me to post more.

**VampMistress**


	9. Hello Again

**Hello all!! Here is chapter nine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Lily groaned she squinted her eyes open; she was looking up at sky. She felt the ground beneath her hands; her fingers stroked the texture and realized it as asphalt.

"Are you okay?" A man's voice sounded above her.

She turned her head to see Stephan looking at her.

"Can you sit up?" He asked bending over her.

Lily nodded, and used her arms to pull herself up. "Where are we?" She asked looking about at the surrounding buildings. They seem to be in some kind of alley.

"We're not far from the flat." Stephan said as he took her hand and helped her to her feet.

Lily brushed off the dirt off her backside, "Wait a minute, last time I woke up at the apartment. How come we landed here?"

Stephan smiled, "Yeah, well last time you fainted; it seems that you are still trying to adjust to the jumps. I carried you to the flat last time. You blanked for a few minutes just now, we only just arrived."

Lily's mouthed a small 'oh'.

"So, are we going? I mean there was a reason that I was brought here, right?" She asked.

Stephan nodded, "Yeah, let's go." His head jerked to his right, and the two of them began walking towards the end of the alleyway.

Lily walked beside him silently; she turned to look at him. And she had to admit to herself, he was actually good looking. His mass of black hair and his chiseled face. He was taller than her, and his figure trim.

"What?" Stephan asked, as he saw the glint in her eyes.

Lily giggled to herself and shook her head, "Nothing."

He shrugged and continued down the road.

* * *

"Jack." She said plainly.

"I don't understand."

"Do you really think that he didn't make a pit stop or two before going back to the past, after the events at the game station?"

The Doctor still looked confused.

"He came here, Doctor, to this point in time. He found you and Lily."

"But, that would have created a paradox." The Doctor said.

Martha shook her head, "No, because, the paradox machine. The Master still had it operating, you hadn't stopped him yet."

The Doctor's eyes bulged, "But, I…" He took a breath.

"Jack learned about us getting married, about Lily being our daughter, my death. He saw you still hurt by that fact that I was gone, so you and him came up with a way to bring me back." Martha paused for a moment, wanting the Doctor to be on the same page. He was looking into her eyes, silently begging her to continue.

"Jack had to go back and meet you again, and he did. We defeated the Master and destroyed the paradox machine. It was right after that, that he told me."

The Doctor looked from Martha's to Jack's face, and back again, "He told you what?"

"Everything." She said, "He told me about what will happen in the future, about Lily; and you, and my death."

The Doctor opened his mouth, but Martha continued.

"Jack informed me of what the future you and his idea, which is why I had to leave."

"Why?" The Doctor asked, remembering that day very clearly.

"I had to have time, with Jack; we had to go through everything. Each step had to go just right. I had to get off birth control, basically prepare myself for what was about to come." Martha told him.

The Doctor looked down, "So…you knew about…everything."

Martha nodded, "Yes." She whispered.

The Doctor took her hand, feeling the realness of it, he watched as her fingers curled around his. His thumb rested on her wrist, feeling the steady, rhythmic beating of her pulse. Evidence that she was alive.

"But, how are you alive? I buried you, Martha." The Doctor said looking into her eyes, he whispered, "I buried you."

Maratha smiled faintly, "You crossed the timeline."

The Doctor shook his head, "If I did that, it would have…"

"Paradox. But, it didn't because of the locket."

"The locket you gave Lily?"

Martha nodded, "Courtesy of Torchwood. Jack and his team designed it, and gave it to me. So I, in turn, gave it to you for Lily."

This was overwhelming for the Doctor, the past twenty years, was all a set up. Martha's actions and even her death had been planned all along. He had been put through complete hell, and all because of them. He felt deceived, his emotions put through extremes, and for what? That was obviously the question.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked back up at her, "This is a lot to take in."

"I just don't understand, when I first here, Lily told me that she was born on the 24th. But, you died on the 11th."

"I had started adding Cytotec to my system. Cytotec is drug that helps induce labor, but it has dangerous side effects, I knew that Lily would be fine, but I had managed to cause a rupture in my uterus." Martha looked away from the Doctor's horrified stare.

"You…killed yourself?"

Martha nodded.

"Why?" The Doctor asked with a gasp.

"I had to." She said.

"No, no you didn't."

"But I had to; you needed to know that I had died, when you talked to Lily. You had to go back to your time, with the knowledge of what you had to do."

"How did you know that I would follow through with it?" The Doctor asked.

"Because, Lily. She's the evidence that you did, in fact, go through with it." Martha told him.

The Doctor sighed.

"So when I came here, the first time, were you here?" He asked.

He's breath caught when she slowly nodded.

"I was in the other room." Martha said.

The Doctor brought his hand up and rested it on her cheek, "Martha, this doesn't seem real."

"It's real, Doctor. I'm really here."

"And," The Doctor, "What happens now? When do I get you back?" His voice small and scared.

"How 'bout now?" She asked.

Martha smiled when his eyes glazed over with happiness.

The Doctor stared deep into her eyes; his lips trembled slightly when he asked, "Now?"

Martha's smile intensified, "Is that okay with you?"

He nodded frantically and grasped her to him. Martha laughed as she clutched him, when they pulled away; the Doctor took her face in his hands. And for the first time in twenty years, he kissed her. He sighed happily, as she kissed him back. The idea of her lips on his had never entered his mind; it was a longing he had wanted more than anything. He recalled those times when he was alone in his bed, that he thought of her. The memories of their short life together haunted him always. He would curl up with her vacant pillow in his arms and imagine that it was her. He still slept on his side of the bed, and when his leg would unconsciously drift to her side, he would remove it quickly. As to not to disrupt her. He'd immediately remember that she no longer was with him and those nights he did not sleep. Merely sobbing quietly to himself; recalling her face and touch and voice.

But, now, here she was; in his arms once again. It was as if those past years never existed. She held him with such life, that his smile increased. He would not have to spend another night alone again.

The front door slammed shut, bringing the husband and wife back to reality.

Lily came in running a hand through her hair. "I don't know where he is."

Martha and the Doctor both stood.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked, her eyes wide.

"I..I don't know, he's gone." Lily stuttered.

Charles rounded the corner, "He's still not answering his phone." He set the headset back on the receiver.

The Doctor thought for a moment, "Stephan, is the man I met the last time I was here, right?"

Martha nodded, "Yes, which brings us to the next thing to explain."

The Doctor looked back to his wife, his head cocked.

"Mum." Lily's voice sounded, "Are you sure?"

Martha nodded to her and to Jack, "Yes. He needs to know."

The Doctor looked at all the occupants, he hated the feeling of being the only one in the dark. They all gave one another silent glances. Finally, Lily nodded to her mother.

"Okay." She said.

Martha turned to the Doctor and grasped his hands, "Doctor, Stephan is your son."

The Doctor stood still, his hands holding Martha's, he seemed down right shell-shocked. He blinked a couple of times before speaking, "What?" He asked in a small voice. He turned to the rest of the people in the room, and they nodded their heads in unison.

He looked back at Martha, "How?"

Martha smiled, "Well, when a girl and a boy…or in this case, Time Lord, meet and fall in love…"

"That's not what I meant." The Doctor said, trying not to smile, "He must be older…"

"He's younger than Lily, she's older by two years."

"But, how is that possible?"

"You take us back, we cross the time line right after Lily's birth. And then Stephan comes two years later." Martha said with a sweet grin.

The Doctor searched her eyes, "But, that can't be."

Martha tilted her head, "Do you think that Jack or Torchwood for that matter stopped at only one device?"

Jack laughed softly, shaking his head when the Doctor looked at him.

"See?" The Doctor looked at Martha's outstretched hand. There was the silver wedding band, still resting on her left hand.

He took her hand in his, his thumb running over the metal ring.

"It's a cloaking device, it's as if I'm never in the time line. It works as long as I keep wearing it, and I promise you; I'll never take it off." Martha said, caressing the side of his face.

The Doctor smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with indescribable.

A stern knock at the door sounded once again.

"That better be him." Lily said as she crossed the room.

She turned the doorknob and revealed Stephan leaning up against the doorframe, a smile plastered on his face. Behind him an emotionless Lily, she nodded to her future self.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"Hello, Lil." He said coolly, coming inside and kissing her on the cheek. "You miss me?"

"Come in." Lily sighed, stepping aside.

As they walked into the flat, Lily came up to her younger self, placing her hand on her shoulder, "There's someone here to see you."

Lily looked up in herself's eyes, and she looked towards the living room. She quickly walked down the hall and rounded the corner.

"Dad!" She cried as she found herself in her father's arms.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked stroking her long, dark hair.

He felt her nodded into his chest, "I'm fine." She told him as they released from each other.

Lily looked up to his face, she noticed his worried eyes and she felt the twinge of guilty run through her. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" She asked.

"Jack." He told her, happy that she was safe.

Lily looked over to her godfather, "Hi, Jack."

"Hello, darlin'." He said tenderly.

Lily looked over to see a man she had not met before, he was standing next to Jack, leaning over on the back of a chair. She nodded and smiled to him, and he returned the sentiment.

She looked past her father to the woman, now standing behind the couch. The woman looked like her, Lily thought for a moment that her distant future self had now joined them. That was the last thing she needed, more of her.

The Doctor turned, following his daughter's gaze. His eyes landed on Martha and he smiled fondly. He faced Lily again, "Lily?"

Lily tore her eyes away from the woman, she looked up again to her father. She watched as his face, she knew that he was trying to find a proper way to tell her something.

"Lily…I don't know how to tell you this." The Doctor began.

Lily ran her tongue across her lips, "Then tell me." She didn't like the look in his eyes, there was a shine in them that she had never seen before.

"Lily," He turned towards Martha and held out his hand, requesting her to join them.

Martha walked over and stood by him, grasping his hand, looking down at the daughter she had met only once. Her smile spread across her lips, it reached all the way to her eyes.

Lily's stare went back and forth, from her father to the woman who looked like her. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling.

"Lily, this is your mother." The Doctor said quietly.

The teenager stood, unmoved by her father's words.

The Doctor didn't know if she had heard what he had said. By the way, she was looking up at him, he could tell that the first signs of shock was coursing through her. He watched as her body began to sway slowly. Her eyes drifted from his to Martha's.

"Mum?" Lily asked, her voice a quivering whisper.

Martha smiled softly and nodded slightly, "Hello, Lily."

Lily's eyes went lowered, "Dad?"

"Yes?" The Doctor asked.

A moment later his arms went around her as Lily's body went unconscious.

"That could have gone better than I expected." Martha said as she watched the Doctor pick up Lily's limp body.

The Doctor glared at her as he placed Lily's form on the couch, "Better than you expected?"

"Yes, at least she didn't go into a comatose state, or completely snap." Martha explained.

The Doctor shook his head and smoothed back Lily's hair off her face, and he waited until Lily woke up again.

**

* * *

**

Mother and daughter unite again. I know that the explanations are not the best, but as I have said before; I am the writer, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Please be kind when you review.

**I also wish to apologize from before, I did not mean to sound rude when I wrote that I was upset by the lack of reviews. As one of the fellow readers pointed out; SpiritOfSherwood, it does not matter on the amount of reviews. But, the fact that I continue to post the story. So please disregard my comments I wrote in a previous chapter. The story will continue!!**

**Okay, rant over. **

**Review!! **

**VampMistress**


	10. Happiness? Maybe Not Quite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Lily woke for the second time that day staring up from the flat of her back. This time she had to admit, was a more comfortable position than before.

She found her father staring down at her, his eyes smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Are you alright?" His voice flowed into her ears.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she held onto his arm, sitting up to rest against the cushions.

The Doctor took the extended glass of water from Martha and handed it to Lily. "Sip this slowly."

Lily did as she was told, her mind was still spinning. She remembered fainting, she could not believe she did that, and in front of a crowd. The last thing she recalled before she blacked out was her father telling her that the woman standing next to her dad was her mother. Her mother that had been dead for her entire life, and yet he was telling her that she was alive.

Lily looked at her dad as she drank the cool liquid. She lifted the glass and held it to her head, letting the condensation run down her face. Her eyes looked at her father, and then at the woman beside him, the worry in her eyes matched her dad's.

She lowered the glass and set it on the table.

Her gaze did not leave her mother's, Lily was unconvinced that the woman before her was who her father said she was. Lily only hoped that her father was not losing his mind.

"Lily." The Doctor quietly spoke to her, his hand tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Dad." Lily said, still not taking her eyes off Martha, "Who is this?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "This is your mother."

Lily shook her head, "No." She stood up, stepping away from him. Trying to escape his lies.

"Lily, it's true." Martha spoke for the first time.

"Don't." Lily began, staring up at Martha. "You're not. My mother's dead, the day I was born; my mum died."

Martha took a step forward, her hand steadied the Doctor. She had to do this, mother and daughter.

"I did die, Lily. But, I'm back, your father found a way to bring me back." Tears began to well up in Martha's eyes. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, the only thing I wanted was to see you grow up. I'm sorry. But, now we can start again." She held out a hand towards her daughter.

Lily stared at the hand reaching for her. But, she did not move for it.

"How…how can you be here?" Lily asked, her emotions in her throat.

Martha sighed, "I would like nothing more than to explain it to you, and we'll have the time." She looked down at the Doctor and back up to Lily, "I'm coming with you, your father is taking me back. And then we'll have time to catch up."

Lily's eyes began to fill with tears, she did not know what to believe. But the woman in front of her was so kind and gentle. If she was not her mother, Lily wanted her to be with all of her hearts. It was a matter of faith for Lily, slowly she reached out her hand and grasped Martha's.

Martha breathed out a small laugh when her arms enveloped her daughter. The Doctor watched as Martha held her daughter for the second time in nineteen years. He stood slowly, his family was reunited once again.

The onlookers observed the scene before them, the sound of hushed sobs and whispers came from the three family members. Lily held onto Charles, Stephan glanced at Jack, who smiled at the captain.

The Doctor hugged his wife and child, he couldn't believe that all of this was really happening. He kept waiting for him to wake up from this wonderful dream, but it never came about. And of course, he was not complaining in the slightest.

Then they pulled away, they saw that each one of them had tears in their eyes. Lily began to laugh softly, and in turn, her parents started chuckling as well. Lily couldn't get over the fact that she was staring at her mother. For her whole life, her mum had been in pictures and in her father's stories.

"So what happens now?" Lily asked her father.

The Doctor looked at Martha and smiled; he turned to Lily, "If you don't mind, I thought that you, I and your mother would go back to the Tardis and live our lives." The Doctor said.

Lily's eyes widened and her face brightened, she turned to her mother, "Really?"

Martha nodded.

Lily embraced Martha once more, at the moment; all doubt left her mind. The woman in her arms was her mother, and Lily would never think otherwise ever again.

Lily glanced over her mother's shoulder to the people behind her. They were looking at her, smiles on their faces. She pulled away and walked over to her other self.

"Thank you."

The other Lily smiled, "You're welcome."

"And thank you for kidnapping me in the first place." She said to Stephan.

The young man nodded, "You're welcome, Sis."

Lily blinked, "What? Sis? As in sister?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, Stephan's our brother." The other Lily said as she looked sorry.

Lily looked at herself and then her brother, "Oh, hello."

Stephan smiled as he ducked his head, "Hello."

The Doctor and Martha came up to them, Stephan looked at his mother and father, he extended his hand, "Hello, dad."

The Doctor grinned broadly, "Son." Suddenly, his smile faded from his face. He looked at Martha, "How can this be? When we go back, Stephan won't exist."

Martha turned to look up at him, her face too contorted into a frown, "I…I don't know." She looked at the two Lily's and for the first time was lost.

The future Lily turned to Charles and Jack, "You have to go back. Far back."

The Doctor looked at his future daughter, "What do you mean?"

Lily stepped forward, "You have to go back, when I'm born. You have to live the last twenty years over again."

"What?" The present Lily asked, "You mean that I'm going to go back as a kid? I have to live through every thing all over again?"

The other Lily nodded.

"No." She said. Looking at her dad, "No. You can't do that."

The Doctor looked from Martha to his daughter, he was confused. His gaze went to the man he would one day call son. Stephan looked down at his sister who was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

The Doctor went to his daughter's side, "Where's your medicine?"

"Do…you think…that I…" Lily trailed off, she brought her hand to her chest.

"Here." The other Lily said as she gave him the inhaler, "You should really carry one with you."

"Thanks." She said as she inhaled deeply.

"So what's going to happen?" Stephan asked looking at his father.

The Doctor looked up rubbing his daughter's back, "I don't know. I guess, Lily…I don't know."

"Dad, are you seriously considering this?" Lily asked.

"What about me?" Stephan asked, stepping forward. "I like living, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry, but I'm can't do this." Lily said.

"Lily. Calm down, it's not that bad." The other Lily said.

"Please, don't do this, I mean what if I don't come. What if you go back and it's so far that I'm never born. That could happen, this could turn out differently." Lily said.

The people in the room were trying to make Lily remain calm, not wanting to make her hyperventilate again. They were wrapped up in the situation that they did not notice Charles' slight nod to Stephan.

Stephan nodded in return and took a step towards the frantic teen, he stood next to her. "It's okay." He said, "Don't worry about me." He put his arm around Lily and turned her to him, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly he pushed his wrist and the two disappeared.

"Lily!" The Doctor screamed as he held out his hand, but he was grabbing at thin air. "Where are they?" He screamed at Lily.

Lily looked as stunned as her father, "I don't know." She met his eyes, her voice low, "I don't know."

**

* * *

**

Not really sure about this chapter, but it will do for now. Please review.

**VampMistress**


	11. Gone And Back Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who!**

* * *

"Where is she?" The Doctor cried out again to the bewildered group.

Lily was frantic, "This wasn't suppose to happen, I don't know what the hell he is doing."

She turned to Charles, "Can we track them?"

He looked at her, "I don't know, I guess we could…" He trailed off as he ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a metal box. "He's not showing up, he must holding on to Lily. I can't tell if they landed yet."

Martha was clutching the Doctor, her eyes wide and shining of unshed tears. "Doctor."

The Doctor looked down at her, "I don't know, what's going on?"

Martha shook her head, her gasps small.

"I know!" Lily shouted, making Charles jump, and the others look at her, "The Tardis."

When she was confronted with puzzled stares, she sighed and continued, "Lily is still wearing the locket, hopefully she'll managed to transport back to there. It's the docking point."

The Doctor rushed up to her, "Are you sure?"

Lily nodded, "It's the only way, we can only hope that she'll manage to get away from him long enough to get out of his energy field."

"Okay." The Doctor said, turning back to Martha, he walked over to her and gripped her hand, looking into her eyes. "You ready?"

Martha nodded, "Yes."

"I can't come." Lily said.

The Doctor looked at her, "Why?"

"I don't have a device, it _would_ create a paradox. Now go…find me." She said with a comforting smile.

Martha swallowed and came up to her daughter, she embraced her tightly. "We'll see you again." Her hand rested on Lily's cheek, a tear rolled down Martha's face.

"Mum, it's okay." Lily reassured her.

Martha nodded, "Goodbye."

Lily smiled, "Until we meet again."

Martha turned and grabbed the Doctor's hand. The two of them, followed by Jack, walked down the hallway. They turned once more to say goodbye to the two of them.

They exited the building, stepping into the London air. Their minds focused on the events at hand, determined to get Lily back.

The Doctor's face was taut, his eyes burned with anger as he led his wife and friend back to the Tardis. A couple blocks down the sidewalk, he turned them down the alleyway.

Martha gasped slightly when she saw the memorable blue box. The Doctor looked down at her, he noticed her eyes welling up once again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as he pulled out his key and opened the door.

"It's…it's just that, I haven't seen her in a long time." Her voice cracked at the end, tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

As Martha walked up the ramp and towards the controls, Jack and the Doctor watched as Martha's hand reached out and ran her fingers over the buttons. Her frame began to shake when the Tardis beeped when she recognized that her friend had returned back home.

The weight of losing Lily combined with the betrayal of her son, added to returned to a place she had never though she see again, crashed down upon her. Her hand came up to her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs.

The Doctor came up and pulled her into his arms, "Don't worry, Martha, I'll find her."

"I know." Martha whispered.

The Doctor released her and went over to the controls, he watched the screen and punched in various numbers.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he placed an arm around Martha's shoulder, watching the Doctor tinker with the monitor.

The Doctor sighed deeply, not moving his eyes off his work, "I'm trying to hone in on Lily's genetic makeup, when she was born I took a blood sample from her and encoded into the Tardis' mainframe."

"What's that going to do?" Martha asked.

"It's going to find her." The Doctor said, glancing up. He turned back to the screen when it beeped repetitively, his eyes scanned back and forth. "Come on." He whispered, his hopes high and his hearts in his throat.

Martha and Jack moved to either side of the Time Lord, their eyes trying to decipher the odd circles and dashes.

"What does it say?" Jack asked.

The Doctor waited, he prayed for a short small chime, but his eyes lowered when the monitor emitted a droned hum. He looked up and stared at the ceiling his hands cupping his face.

Martha's eyes searched his face, "What? What is it?"

He looked down at her, wanting nothing more than to tell the truth. His eyes glanced over her head to met Jack's face.

Looking back at his wife, "I…she can't find her."

Martha crushed herself back into the Doctor's chest. It was the worst homecoming she could have hoped for.

--

"This really can't be good for my head." Lily mumbled as she woke, her eyes prying open to find herself submerged in darkness.

"It's so nice to hear your sense humor when you're facing such adversity." A viscous voice sounded from somewhere to her left.

Lily sat up quickly, trying to see through the shadows, "Why the hell did you do this?" She spoke to silhouette figure.

She watched as Stephan began to walk over to her, Lily backed up with every one of his strides, "I don't why you could not corporate, Lily." He said as he stopped.

"Well, I'm sorry. But, I could not go through it again, I mean; it would be like I never existed. The last nineteen years would have been for nothing."

"But, you would have us, mum and me." Stephan said.

"Oh, yeah, a brother who kidnaps people, and looks at though he's going through a homicidal stage." Lily said as she began to walk backwards again. "A son any parents would be proud to have."

"You have no idea, do you? You poor simply half human."

Lily smirked, "Is that the best you can do? If I am correct, you're half human too. Kind of a silly insult, if you ask me."

Stephan took another dreadful stride forward, "My dear sister, there is so much that you haven't learned."

"And are you to one to tell me? You gonna all Dr. No on me and tell me your sinister plot?" She asked sarcastically.

Lily was caught off guard when Stephan lunged forward, grabbing her by the back of her head, his fingers tugging her hair. Lily let out a painful cry as he brought her down so he could tower over her. His eyes bearing down into hers.

"You have me mistaken, I don't care about you, or this family." Stephan looked up when a shuffling entered the room. He threw Lily to the ground and walked over to the noise.

Lily rubbed the back of her neck as she looked up towards Stephan and the newcomer, she looked around for an escape. The room seemed to be sealed off, her eyes adjusted to the dimness and she saw a door where Stephan and the man were whispering. She could never get out without getting caught. She involuntarily reached up, her hand came up and touched her locket.

Lily looked down, 'Of course.' She thought. She gripped it and concentrated hard on going back home. Her eyes popped open when she felt the recognizable tug, she looked up to see the two men reach for her before she disappeared.

With a loud "Oomph" Lily landed on her bed. She sat up quickly, a smile on her face as she realized she was back at her home.

She scrambled off the bed and raced to the door, she ran out into the hallway, "Dad!!"

Lily turned when the sound of footfall came into her hearing. Her face brightened when her father came up and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank Rassilon." He whispered as her held his daughter, happy that she was safe.

Lily looked up at his face, "Are you alright?" He asked her, sighing when she nodded.

Her gazed turned when Martha knelt down next to them, "Lily."

Lily pulled out of the embrace of her father and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"You alright?" Martha had to ask herself. She felt Lily's head bob up and down indicating her wellbeing.

Martha smiled up at the Doctor, who returned it. Jack stood above them, happy to see the family he had grown to love; safe and sound.

The Doctor looked up at Jack, and his smile faded.

The captain watched his friend, the Doctor's eyes narrowing down the corridor and towards the console room. He didn't know what his friend was considering, but he was sure he wasn't about to agree with it.

The Doctor stood, suddenly and made his way to the console room, his strides large and rather quick.

The three of them stood as well, following him without a clue what he was on about.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Jack asked when they reached the end of the hallway, finding the Doctor fast at work at the controls.

"I'm setting up a field." He said and pulled a lever. "It's sort of like…well, it is a security system. If anything or anyone other than us is found inside the Tardis, it will seal off the intruder."

"But…what if, the intruder is in the same room with one of us?" Martha asked, "Then we'd be trapped as well."

"No, no, no. The Tardis will protect us, she'll manage to shut up a portion if the room if necessary." The Doctor explained. "She's a smart ship, she knows what she's doing." He added with a grin.

Lily y nodded, if there was anyone she trusted other than her father it was the Tardis. Okay so it was more of a what, it was weird, she had to admit. But, it was her home. Lily shook her head, mentally kicking herself for ever wanting to leave it.

**

* * *

**

No rant for this chapter. Review Please.

**VampMistress**


	12. A Father's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Martha glanced around the room, it still looked the same. The blue, silvery walls sparkled in the dim light. She walked over to the closet and opened the door. A soft smile appeared on her lips when she saw her clothes still hanging up on her side. Stepping out of the wardrobe, she shut the door.

Ambling over to her dresser, her possessions were still in their places, they hadn't moved from the positions she had last laid them in.

She turned when the door behind her, she smiled when she met the Doctor's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Martha's smile widened when the Doctor pulled off his tie, laying it over the back of the chair by the door.

"It's been a while." Martha said.

The Doctor nodded, still unmoving from the side of the room. His hearts beat quickly, staring at his wife. This was another longing he had thought about for in a long time. His breath caught when Martha was making her way over to him.

She stopped right in front of him, twisting her arms around his neck, "I don't know why…" Her voice quiet, and her eyes flashing, "But, I'm scared."

The Doctor brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers, his other hand moved up her arm. "Why?" He asked, his smile growing.

Martha shook her head, "It's silly."

The Doctor smiled, "It's okay." He whispered.

Martha ran her hands down his arms. The Doctor closed his eyes; the feel of her touch, even through his suit jacket she sent shivers down his spine. He let out a shuttered breath, Martha looked up at him, and smiled.

He lowered his head to hers and captured her lips with his, Martha kissed him back. When they pulled apart, they stared up into each other eyes.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

Martha nodded, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too; so much." He said taking her face in his hands. He kissed her again.

Martha pulled away and stepped over to the bed. The Doctor held his breath as Martha began to lift her shirt. The Doctor walked over to her and stopped her hands.

"Let me." He whispered into her ear, as his hands moved up the side of her body. He placed pecks along her collarbone, he nipped at her the skin of her neckline; Martha turned her head so he could reached the sensitive spots.

The Doctor tugged at the clothing separating her skin from his roaming hands. He lifted her shirt over her head and discarded the clothing, Martha laughed aloud when his fingers stroked across her belly.

He smiled broadly, his other hand moving to her shoulder, fingering the strap to her bra. Martha looked up at him, the glint of want in her eyes.

The Doctor licked his lips before peeling away the fabric.

Martha stood patiently as she felt the confinements of the clothing leave her.

The Doctor stood and admired her, 'Could it really have been twenty years?', The Doctor thought as he watched her lay down upon their bed. He felt the happiness rush through him, it was _'their'_ bed once again.

He sighed and knelt down on the bed, his arms rested on either side of her, he was bending over her. He watched, as her chest rose up and down, he knew that beneath the silky skin, was a heart, beating life through her. She was here, he reminded himself, and this was happening.

Martha reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and lowered him down upon her.

Husband and wife reunited beneath the sheets, together they reconnected. Martha Jones held onto the Doctor as she lost herself within him.

* * *

Martha Jones found herself in the Doctor's arms, she felt him sigh. She looked up to see his eyes close, a playful grin spread across her face. Her lips pursed as she reached up and slowly outstretched her index finger. She brought the tip of the finger across his jaw line.

She traced his lips when they formed a small smile.

"What are you doing?" He whispered, not opening his eyes.

Martha just smiled not removing her finger she added two more fingers to his mouth.

The Doctor kissed them, taking one of her fingers in his mouth, sucking tenderly on it. Biting it gently.

Martha pulled them away, she examined the digit, "That's disgusting."

"Then you shouldn't have your fingers near my mouth." He told her, his eyes now looking at her, his arms sneaking around her shoulders. He lovingly stroked her soft flesh.

Martha raised up, relaxing on her open palm, so she could look down upon him. His beautiful brown eyes staring up at her, he moved a hand so her could stroke the side of her face, he smirked when she nuzzled his hand.

He closed his eyes, when she planted kisses on the inside of his wrist, moving her actions down his arm.

"I love you." He whispered.

Martha scooted closer her other hand smoothing his hair away from his forehead, "I love you."

They were silent for a moment, each basking in the glow of their love for one another. But, Martha felt suddenly distant from the Doctor. She looked into his eyes, they were focused on the room's ceiling. She had to admit, as she too, stared upwards, the Tardis did know how to decorate. The ceiling was the same color as the walls, a deep blue that gave off the appearance of water. Sometimes, like now, various colors would appear in the paint. They emerged out of nowhere, looking like painted silk; dancing in the current. And then they were off on their way.

Although, as beautiful and mysterious as the sight before them was, the Doctor's mind drifted. He was far above her, caught too, in the current; trying desperately to break free. Martha watched his eyes darken for a moment. She was not afraid, but the look he was giving; she had seen only once before, many years ago. It was a time when they barely knew each other, and they were sharing a bed. He, oblivious to her. And she, completely in love with him. But, that was a long time ago.

They had been through so much, the birth of Lily, her own death. Then her return, and Lily's kidnapping. Martha had never been so scared before that moment when she watched her son disappear with Lily. She would never forget the way it felt when her heart stopped, wondering if she would ever see her daughter again.

The ordeal was over, for now. She knew that whatever Stephan need Lily for, he would not give up so easily. And, she did not protest when Jack offered to spend the night in Lily's room; on the floor. She knew that with him there, she felt a bit at ease. And of course with her husband's help, the worry decreased even more.

Here they were, wondering about the past seventeen hours, and what it all meant. The two lovers looked at each other, but did not see one another. Off in there own worlds, both focused on the girl who was sleeping down the hall.

The Doctor brought his hand up and ran it over Martha's arm. She flinched a bit too much, causing the Doctor to jump in turn.

"Sorry." He whispered. " You okay?"

Martha nodded, as she chuckled softly. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

The Doctor was silent, he looked up at his wife. Her brown eyes staring at him, waiting for him to continue. He smiled, she always knew when he had more to say.

After a long pause the Doctor spoke, "He'll never stop, Martha."

She knew of whom he was talking about, and she knew that he was right. Lily was not safe, it was simple as that.

Martha nodded in agreement, "What can we do?"

The Doctor sighed loudly, "We send her away."

"Where?" She asked, her eyes pained.

"Your mother's." He told her.

Martha's eyes widened, "Oh, my God. I forgot about Mum, my family." She turned quickly towards him, "They're alright, right? Are they okay?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled, "Yes, they are all fine. They're gonna be pretty shocked to see you, but I think that they'll be more than happy."

She rubbed her hand over her face, then a thought struck her, "Doctor, if we send Lily to Mum's, then he'll just find her there."

"Not if…" He trailed off, not wanting to continue, not wanting to see the reaction she was sure to bring.

Martha steadied herself, "Not if what, Doctor?"

"Not if…she's human." He stated.

"I don't understand." She said.

She looked deep into his eyes and she saw the answer, she sat up in horror, "No." She said shaking her head. "No." She tried to keep her voice as quiet as she could.

"Martha it's the only way." The Doctor told her.

"There has to be another way, I refuse to let my baby go into that machine." Martha cried.

"I know, but…"

"No, I saw what it did to you. I'm not going to stand by and watch as that thing tortures my daughter."

"But if it will keep her safe." The Doctor explained, "Then isn't worth it?"

Martha's eyes began to fill up with tears, "Doctor, she'll forget us."

The Doctor looked down, he knew that this was going to be hard to support, he would not deny that he was not happy about the situation himself. But, he knew that as long as Lily was alive and safe, then he could watch her live out a life away from him. She would grow up, settle down, have children of her own, and die; just like everyone else.

Of course it was only a matter of time anyway, he had found out a long time ago that Lily was not a Time Lady. When she had been seven years old, she was visiting her grandmother's and a car knocked her down in the street. He had almost lost her then, he waited three days, watching her heartbeats become slower and slower. And he knew then that regeneration was not granted to her. She was only half Gallifrian, not Time Lord. Although, he knew to become a Time Lord or Lady, one has to be trained at the academy. But, he had hoped that she would have been bestowed with some of his attributes. Luckily, she woke the following day, her wounds healed, and his protection for her stronger than ever.

Martha was Lily's mother, but he was her father. The one who had raised her all by himself. He had to make sure that she would be safe, even if that meant giving her up for good. His hearts broke just thinking about it, but it was for her own good. He would have to make Martha see that in time.

"Please, Doctor. Don't do this." Martha cried.

He shook his head, "I have to, I'm sorry, but it's the only thing I can do. She'll be fine, Martha. And it's not like we'll never see her again. You can visited your mother, and Lily will be there."

"But, she won't know me." Her sobs increased.

The Doctor pulled her close, feeling the warm tears dripping onto his bare skin, running down his arm. He whispered into her ear, words of sentiments, trying to calm her. He kept his own tears at bay. He held her tight, letting the sorrow run through her.

Martha clutched to him, some homecoming, she thought. All she wanted was to return home to a loving family. Now, fate had robbed her again of her daughter, this time placing Lily in danger; and ultimately separating them forever.

**

* * *

**

Okay, had to upload these two chapters, they were sitting in my computer. Now, review!! please.

**VampMistress**


	13. The First Few Steps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Lily ran her hand along the twigs of the branches that hung over the railing that went down the sidewalk. Her other hand shoved deep into her pocket, escaping the cold November weather. She turned her head to face behind her; she smiled brightly to her parents as they strolled behind her.

Martha smiled back, her grin faded as Lily turned back around. She looked up at the Doctor, and gripped his hand tighter. She rested her head on the side of his arm.

The Doctor looked down at her, and gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

Lily stopped in front of the walk that led to her Grandmother's house.

Martha and the Doctor stepped behind her, staring up at Francine's home.

"This is going to shock the hell out of her." Martha said.

The Doctor shook his head, "It's going to be a surprise that's for sure. Do you want me to go in and explain to her, so she doesn't think she's losing her mind?"

Martha was staring at the front door; slowly she nodded, "Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

She held back as the Doctor and Lily walked down the path. Martha stepped out of view, not wanting her mother to see her. She crouched down taking her even out of sight. She heard a sturdy knock of the door. Her breath caught when she heard the joyous exclamation of her mother's voice.

"Lily! You are getting so big!" Francine cried as she enveloped her granddaughter into a large hug.

"You saw me a month ago." Lily said as she released her grandmother.

Francine looked over Lily's head at the Doctor, "I know, one visit per month isn't much, is it Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Sorry."

"Come here." She said as she hugged him to. "Well, come in." Francine stood back, welcoming them in.

"Lily you go inside, I need to talk to your grandmother for a moment." The Doctor told his daughter.

Lily nodded and did was she was told.

Francine watched as Lily go, "Could you put the kettle on, Lil?"

"Okay." The teen said, making her way down the hall.

Francine shut the door, wrapping her hands around her body, "What's the matter, Doctor?" Her face full of concern.

"Nothing bad, Francine." The Doctor held onto both of her arms, "It's about Martha."

Francine stared into his eyes, not sure, where he was going to with this. "What about her?" She asked, making him continue.

The Doctor's grasp was a little bit tighter, "Martha's alive, Fran."

Francine let out a nervous laugh, trying to get out of his hold, "What are you talking about?"

"She's alive, she's right over there."

"Don't do this, Doctor, this isn't healthy. Think of Lily." She was hoping that he was not going insane, for her granddaughter's sake.

"Francine, I promise you. Martha's alive, I found her." The Doctor told her, watching her eyes filling with anguished distress.

Martha could not wait anymore; she stood slowly and began to walk up the pathway. She watched as her mother's eyes left the Doctor's and met hers.

Francine's mouth fell open, her eyes wide. She began to gasp, her head shaking with complete denial. "What is this?" She asked the Doctor, her eyes not leaving the woman that resembled her late daughter.

"Francine, I promise you; it's Martha." The Doctor said.

Martha stopped beside the Doctor, a smile on her face, tears in her eyes. "Hi, Mum."

Tears ran down Francine's cheeks as well, "Martha?" She asked, wanting the woman to say yes.

"It's me." Martha whispered.

Francine grabbed her daughter roughly, hugging her closely, "Oh, God. Martha, it's you."

The Doctor watched as another mother and daughter reunited. He couldn't believe how quickly Francine acknowledged the fact that her daughter that had been deceased for almost twenty years was now standing in front of her. When the inner confusion in his own mind was much stronger. The wisdom of a mother was obviously powerful, and acceptance in matters that seemed not possible, were in fact plausible.

Francine held onto her daughter as tears of joy and realization flooded her face. Martha whispered to her, telling her that everything was alright.

Francine pulled Martha at arm's length, taking her in. "God, Martha. How the hell can you be here?"

"Let's go inside, a bit nippy out here." Martha said with a smile, drying her tears.

"Of course, yes, come on." Francine took Martha's hand and led them inside, the Doctor trailing behind.

The aroma of tea filled their nostrils, to Martha it was home. It had been a long time; she remembered the house so well. Although, the color of the walls were different, and pictures of people she did not know adorned them. The entered the living room, Lily was setting out cups, she looked up.

"It's about time." She said.

"Sorry, darling." Francine said, as she motioned for them all to sit. She glanced down at the table, "Did you get the biscuits?"

Lily shook her head, "I'll get them."

Martha watched her daughter leave with a heavy heart. She went over to the small table noticing the photos. Francine noticed Martha's perplexed turn of the head. She too stood and walked over to her; Martha was looking at her wedding photo.

"His name's is James." Francine told her.

Martha looked up at her, "Your husband?"

Her mother nodded.

"Wow, Mum." Martha said, looking back at the well-groomed man. "Are you happy?"

Francine nodded, "Yes, very. He's at work at the moment, he's an accountant."

"How long have you two…"

"Ten years." Francine replied.

Martha was stunned for a moment, "Ten…years? Wow, I've missed a lot."

Francine looked back at the Doctor; Lily was sitting by him, munching on a cookie. Both of them looking quite poignant.

"Yes." Francine whispered, rubbing her daughter's back.

* * *

The laughter died down as Francine got up to make yet another pot of tea. Martha was holding her nephew on her lap, as Tish was telling her of her wedding.

"I wish I had been there." Martha said. If fact she had said that sentence a lot in the couple of hours. And she had meant it every time, there was so much she had missed. She was so happy that her sister had found someone, and their son looked just like Tish.

Martha's brother, Leo, was still going well with his wife. Her other nephew was now a grown man, entering the medical field as well. 'Just like his Aunt Martha'. This of course made her smile with indescribable pride.

Then, there was Clive. He had suffered from cancer for the past five years, and eventually succumbed to it the previous year. Francine explained that he lived his life pretty much the same way, and then one night he went to bed, and past away in his sleep. Martha had shed her tears for her father, the family consoling her, as they relived the patriarch's death.

Lily came into the room, "Kate called, do you mind if I go?"

Martha shook her head, "I don't think…"

But the Doctor interrupted her, "Just be safe, and give me the locket." He commanded gentle, holding out his hand.

Immediately, Lily removed the gold necklace and placed it into his open palm.

"I'll see you in a bit." Lily said as she walked down the hall.

They waited for the door to close before Martha said anything, "Why did you let her go?"

The Doctor looked at her, "I didn't want her here, and I want to tell her without an audience." He explained.

Martha's eyes softened, "You're still going thinking of doing this?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Do what?" Francine asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath, and blew it out loudly. "I have to ask you and James a favor."

The couple looked at him, her hands in his, they simply nodded. "Anything." Francine said.

"I…" The Doctor took Martha's hand in his, "We…we need you to take Lily."

Francine's eyes grew wide, "Why? What's the wrong?"

"Lily's in danger." The Doctor said honestly, "And the only way to keep her safe is to make her human."

"Wait." Leo broke in, "why is she in danger?"

Martha sat up slightly, "That's my fault."

"No." The Doctor tried to protest, but Martha ignored him.

"You see, I'm not technically your Martha." She said as she laced her hands together, "I'm mean, I am, but not exactly from this time. To try to put this simply, the Doctor went back in time; and when he did, he changed certain things."

"What things?" Francine asked.

"My death. He crosses the time line, which if not done right could destroy the entire universe. But, because of the ring that I'm wearing it sort of protects me along with the fabric of time itself. The locket that Lily just took off, it is another device. We made her take it off because Stephan won't be able to take her."

"Who's Stephan?" James inquired, setting aside his cup.

Martha looked down for a moment, "He's my son. From the alternate timeline. But, it seems that he's…there's something wrong. He's not like that, for some reason he took Lily."

"Kidnapped her is more like." The Doctor chimed in.

Martha nodded in agreement, "Yes, but he's not like that. He's a good son, never would hurt anyone. Something must have happened." She said, trying to justify her child.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm not sure he's not going to try again." The Doctor said.

"Then why don't you just go back in time now, cross the timeline?" Asked Leo.

Martha looked over at the Doctor, "I don't want to lose the time I've had with Lily." He said.

"But, you are giving up a life with her, making her human? What good would that do?" Francine asked.

"She's always wanted a normal life." The Doctor said, "If I could give her anything, I would. If I could keep her safe with, I would. The fact is she's not safe with me, but with you, living in a secure, ordinary environment."

"But, Doctor…" Francine began, her eyes noticing Martha's saddened gaze.

"Francine, please trust me. I'm willing give up Lily, just as long as she's safe and happy."

"But, what about you Martha?" Francine asked, looking at her daughter.

Martha gripped the Doctor's hand, "I agree with the Doctor." She said, looking at her husband. "I have spent a life with Lily, if not the present one."

The Jones family watched the two parents, willing to give up their child. Francine held onto James.

"How do you make someone human?" Tish asked as she hugged her son tightly to him, "I mean, Lily's half human anyway isn't she?"

The Doctor nodded, "The Tardis is equipped with this sort of machine, it changes the DNA of a Time Lord into a human. In this case, Lily's genetic makeup will turn from Gallifreyan

to full human. It's called the Chameleon Arch; I've once before, long time ago."

"It's safe?" Francine asked.

The Doctor and Martha exchanged glances, before the Doctor continued. "Yes. And there are no repercussions; she will have a story imprinted into her mind. She might experience weird dreams or déjà vu that might bring back memories. But, she'll dismiss them, just as quickly."

"So what happens to her? I mean, is her entire non human side wiped out?" Tish asked.

"No, it's actually stored in fob watch." Martha told them.

"A fob watch?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. It has a perception filter, so Lily won't even notice it. She'll keep it, but she won't have any idea why. It also prevents Lily from opening it."

"What happens if she opens it?"

"She will revert back into her old self. But, the odds of her opening are none, unless it is pointed out to her. So as long as no one mentions the watch, Lily will ignore it."

The family nodded.

"So when are you planning on doing this?" Francine asked, looking at her son-in-law.

The Doctor glanced over at Martha, clutching her hand tightly, "As soon as possible."

Martha looked away from him, exhaling loudly.

Suddenly, the front door slammed, causing the occupants to jump. A flustered Lily came into the living room.

"Can we leave please?" She addressed her father.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked, standing up and going over to her. "Was it Stephan?"

Lily shook her head, but said nothing.

The Doctor saw hurt in his daughter's eyes, "Okay."

Lily walked over to her grandmother; Francine stood up and embraced her.

"Goodbye." Lily said.

"We'll see you soon." Francine whispered glancing over the teen's shoulder to her parents.

"Okay." Lily said as she released her grandmother.

They said goodbye to the rest of the family, exiting the house. The Jones, Perkins, and Manti families watched as they left. Waiting for the Doctor and Martha to return.

"Can we do this, James?" Francine asked as she held her husband.

James looked down at her, love shining in his eyes. "Yes, Love. Your family is in trouble, and we are here to help. We have plenty of room, and Lily is always welcome. And if this is what must be done, then that's what we have to do."

Francine brought his head done and kissed him. "I love you." She whispered.

James smiled, "I know."

* * *

Lily opened the door to the Tardis and went inside, her head still spinning. She took off her jacket and threw it over the railing.

Martha walked up next to her, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Lily, what's wrong?"

The Doctor closed the door and stopped at the top of the ramp.

"William and Kate got engaged." Lily said, her eyes full of pain.

"Who are they?" Martha asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"They're these friends of mine. Me and Will had this history, but I always knew that he and Kate were a couple." Lily explained.

"I'm sorry, Lil." The Doctor said.

"I just want to see my bed." Lily replied, tightening her ponytail, and turning towards the hallway.

"Lily wait." The Doctor called out.

Martha's eyes widening looking at the Doctor, "Doctor."

"I'm sorry, Martha." He said.

"Oh, hey guys." Jack said as he entered the room, his hair messed and his clothes wrinkled.

"Taking a nap, Jack?" Lily asked as he came up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. So how was the family visit?" He asked.

"Could have been better." Lily said resting her head back on his chest.

"Sorry, kid." Jack said, not prying any further.

"Jack." The Doctor said, looking at his friend; his intentions in his eyes.

The captain knew what the Doctor was implying; "Now?"

The Doctor nodded.

"What are you guys going on about?" Lily asked, looking at her family.

"Lily, we have to tell you something." The Doctor said as he came over to her. "Let's sit down, okay?"

She looked into her dad's eyes, "Okay."

**

* * *

**

Okay there's chapter 13. As of right now this story isn't going to be a long one; as of right now. I might add chapters, I have to think about it. Thank you for reading, now review.

**VampMistress**


	14. Different Paths

**Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. I really don't know how long it's been, summer school has started back up again so I've been typing and doing school work at the same time. Well, here's 14 then, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns Doctor Who, not me.**

* * *

Lily stared at her finger as she made tiny circles on the tabletop. Her father's words echoed through her head, he could not have meant it; he just could not have. She knew that had pressed him with wanting a normal life, but she never thought that he would actually consider it, let alone make her leave.

She looked up when the door opened, and her mother's head poked in. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Lily nodded, and Martha came into the room.

"You found my hideaway." Lily said not moving from her chair.

Martha looked around the library, "I use to come here, when your father got on my nerves and I had to have some quiet time."

Lily looked up, "Really?" Her voice soft and her eyes full of pain.

Martha nodded, and sat down at the chair next to her. "Lily, I know that this is hard. But, please understand, this is for your own good."

"My own good? I don't see it." Lily replied.

"I know." Martha said, reaching out and tucking a strand of Lily's hair behind her ear. "Your father only wants the best for you, and I agree."

"But, why erase my memories? Why do I have to forget?" Lily asked turning her body towards her mother.

Martha sighed, "It's just how the Chameleon Arch works, it's…"

"For my own good?" Lily completed the sentence, looking back at the extensive room, her home. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either." Martha said.

"Then why? I don't see how." Lily whispered.

Martha looked down; she wasn't entirely with the Doctor's decision. The last thing she wanted was to loose her daughter. However, if it was going to keep Lily safe, then she would keep her mouth shut.

"Can I tell you something, Lily?" Martha asked.

The teen looked up and nodded.

"My whole life I have always wanted to be a doctor. I spent years with my studies, medical school. I just wanted to help people, to save the lives strangers." Martha held onto Lily's hand, her thumb rubbing across the back of it.

"I thought that, that's what my life was going to be about. And then one day, I was walking to work, when a man stopped right in front of me; he took off his tie and threw it on ground."

Lily turned her head in confusion, as Martha continued.

"I dismissed it, never thinking that he show up again. But, he did. And my life was turned upside down. And the promise of being a doctor was hindered. But you know what? The Doctor gave me a life where I did help people; I saved the lives of the whole world once. So you see, Lily, sometimes fate takes us down one path that leads us to one we are meant to be on. I only studied to be a doctor to meet the Doctor."

"But, what about me?" Lily asked, "What path am I meant to be on?"

"I don't know." Martha replied. "But I know that you'll find it."

Lily sighed, tears appearing in her eyes, "I don't want to go." Her voice laden with anguish. "I know I said did, but I just found you."

Martha pulled her daughter into her arms, tears coursing down her own cheeks. "I know, I know."

Lily drew away, her hands still upon her mother's shoulder, "Please don't make me, Mum."

Martha stroked the side of Lily's dampened cheek, "I'm so sorry Lily. But, look at me." She gently commanded.

Lily's watery, brown eyes lifted to Martha's.

"I promise you, that your father and I will see you."

"But, I won't even know who you are." Lily objected.

Martha nodded, "No, but we'll see you." She put on a smile, "Your father and I will find out what's really going on. And then we'll bring you back; as soon as we can."

Lily wiped her face, "You promise?"

Martha nodded again, "Yes. Then we'll able to do all those things that I've missed out on."

Lily exhaled deeply; she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I guess I have to go." It wasn't a question. She took her mother's hand and they stood.

"I love you, Mum." Lily whispered.

Martha embraced her daughter. "I love you too. So very much."

* * *

The Doctor watched as Lily looked at the headset. He could see the fear pulsing through her.

"Is this going to hurt?" She asked.

The Doctor swallowed before nodding. "Yes, I'm afraid it will."

Lily looked at him, her eyes wide, but she remained silent. Martha came up to her and put an arm around her.

"It's going to be okay." She reassured her.

Lily looked into her mum's eyes, and for some reason felt the complete opposite was going to happen. She was about to strap on this terrifying piece of equipment and have her entire biological DNA converted. She knew her mother was only trying to comfort her, but right at that moment she wasn't feeling ecstatic at the new experience.

She looked from the machine to her father, her lips parted, wanting to say something but no words came.

The Doctor lifted his arms and Lily rushed into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. She breathed in deeply, storing away his scent into her memory, promising herself that she would never forget it.

The Doctor ran his hand down the back of her head, stroking her silky hair. He heard her shutter, and he smiled fondly. Although, the tears brimmed, he managed to push them back; giving her a loving smile as they released from each others grasp.

"Don't be frightened." The Doctor told her.

"I think I'm way past that." Lily replied.

Both gave a nervous chuckle.

Lily ducked her head for a moment, "I love you, Dad." She said looking back up at him.

The Doctor smiled, "I love you, too."

Lily looked back at her mother and Jack, "I'll see you later."

They nodded.

"I love you, Lily." Martha said once again, trying to keep herself calm. She tried not the picture the day when the Doctor had done this. She never wanted to witness it again, let alone watch her daughter go through with it.

"I guess it's time." Lily said, not wanting to put it off any longer.

She stepped forward underneath the machine; she closed her eyes and felt as her father lowered the device into place. He snapped the watched into the Arch, ready to store the part of his daughter he didn't want to lose.

"Goodbye." Lily whispered.

The Doctor kissed her forehead, "Never goodbye, Lily." He told her. It's always, 'until we meet again'."

She felt him leave her side. She could feel her hearts pounding rapidly within her. She heard a slight whirling sound, and Lily Jones knew no more.

**

* * *

**

Okay that was a slow chapter, sorry. But, I wanted a mother/daughter conversation. Well, review time!! Gone on!

**VampMistress**


	15. Pieces To A Different Puzzle

**I want to thank everyone who is still reading, and reviewing. I am so happy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Martha sat in the emptiness of Lily's room. It had been three weeks, and yet it felt like a lifetime since they had left their daughter. They had traveled by every possible lead, in search of Stephan, but they always came up short.

Jack had returned to Torchwood, telling them that he and his team would keep a look out for any teleportation signals; and report to them if he did.

The Doctor had been frustrated every moment. Martha could tell that Lily's absence was the reason for his moods. She wished that they could just find Stephan and stop whatever it was that he was up to. She knew her son, better than the Doctor did, and she knew that he was not acting like himself. Stephan and Lily were always close, leaning on one another for love and support; they shared a bond siblings could understand. She knew quite well with her brother and sister. But, Stephan's behavior puzzled her. Why would he lash out now? Was it really because of the timeline? She had told him that he would still be born, that everything would be as it was. She only wished she knew.

Martha looked up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. She smiled, hoping to bring him out of the darkness. The truth was, she did not know the extent of her husband's misery. True, Lily was her daughter, but it was the Doctor who had raised her. She had brought up the alternate Lily. But the Lily, now living a human life was not hers.

The Doctor realized that Lily was now human. Exposed to the dangers every human must face. What if they never found Stephan? What if Lily was stuck forever on Earth, to live out the rest of her life? The Doctor wanted his daughter to be safe. But now that she was really gone, he regretted his decision. The Tardis was empty, and quiet. He already missed her smiling face at the table, as she was eating breakfast. He missed the feel of her hand, the sound of her laughter. She wasn't dead, but still far away from him. And it hurt.

Martha got up from the bed and went over to him. Placing her arms around his waist, she grinned when the Doctor hugged her back.

"We'll figure this out." She whispered.

The Doctor nodded, "I know."

He glanced around the room, deeply lost in his memories.

Suddenly, a faint ring sounded from the control room, he and Martha exchanged glances before quickly heading towards the noise.

The Doctor rounded the corner, Martha at his heels, he went to the control panel and grabbed the mobile off its accustomed place on the controls. He looked at the front and saw that the incoming call was from Jack.

He flipped the lid and pressed the talk button.

"Hello, Jack."

"Hey, Doc." The captain greeted him.

The Doctor grimaced at Jack's gesture, but he allowed it by to get to the point of the conversation.

"Any news, Jack?" The Doctor asked, as Martha clung to his arm.

"Yeah, we managed to find and locate a strong transmission signal." Jack said.

The Doctor stiffened slightly, "Where?"

Jack was silent for a moment, "London, very close to Francine's, it seems to be in a park."

The Doctor turned to Martha who had heard every word. "Doctor." She whispered.

"Right." The Doctor said, "Thanks Jack, we are on our way."

"Okay." Jack said and hung up the phone.

The Doctor did the same, placing the phone back on the controls. He rapidly flicked switches and turned knobs. Martha sat down in the jump seat, her nerves running through her. Panic and dread filled her to the brim. Could Stephan actually have found Lily so quickly? Her mind created scenario after scenario, which one not ending well. What of her family? Martha knew of the park Jack spoke of, it was only across the street from her mother's house. What if Lily happened to be passing by? Then a thought entered her crowded mind.

"The locket." She said aloud.

The Doctor turned from the controls to look at his wife, "What about it?"

Martha stood, a smile on her face. She gripped the outer rim of the panel inching her way over to him.

The Tardis bumped and shuttered as she made her way to present day Earth.

"The locket." Martha said again. "Even if he has found Lily, he can't take her. She doesn't have the locket. Remember you took it from her, and never gave it back."

The Doctor searched her eyes, "He could hurt her though."

Martha's smile vanished, "Good point. Hurry up." She told him.

A second later, they landed with a sharp bump. The Doctor held Martha in place as their bodies were flung about. The Doctor grabbed his coat, feeling into one of his pockets. Sure enough, the locket was still inside. Putting each arm in, he and Martha raced out of the ship. They were only a couple of blocks away from the park. The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and began to run.

Running was not new to them, obviously, but with each second that past was one second Stephan had of finding Lily. Suddenly, the idea of placing Lily on Earth seemed like a rather bad one to the Doctor. It seemed that no matter where Lily was, danger was always a dead ahead.

They had reached the intersection, on one side was the park on the other was Francine's. The two of them looked back and forth. Not knowing where to go.

"You check your mum's, I'll check the park." The Doctor told her, running off without giving her a chance to reply.

Martha watched as he continued down the circled pathway, his sonic screwdriver posed and in action. She turned to her house, and ran up the door. With a quickened hand, she pounded on the wood.

The door opened and her mother answered, her eyes wide; "Martha? What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder before walking out, closing the door quietly.

Martha panted for a moment, "Is Lily okay? Has there been anyone here looking for her?"

Francine shook her head, "No."

She let out a relieved breath, "Thank God."

"Where's the Doctor?" Francine asked, looking about for the Time Lord.

"He's in the park." Martha said, calming down a bit, "I have to go."

"Go? Martha what is going on?" Her mother asked.

Martha turned away and began to walk back to the street, "Mum?" She said whirling around, "Keep her safe."

Francine nodded and watched as her daughter began making her way over to the playground across the road. The door opened suddenly, making Francine jump back in surprise.

"Mum? Are you okay?"

Francine nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, Lily."

The young girl spoke hesitantly, "Okay."

Francine ushered both of them inside the house, she turned to look one last time towards the park, before disappearing within.

Martha found the Doctor in the middle of the field. The late November weather leaving behind dead leaves and gray brittle grass.

"Did you find anything?" Martha asked as she stood next to him.

The Doctor shook his head, "Nothing that indicates that a person teleported here. There is something, but it's too small." He twisted his head to look at her, "What about Lily?"

Martha shook his head, "Mum says she's fine."

The Doctor nodded, he muttered something that Martha could not really make out. She grasped his hand forcing him to look at her again.

"She's fine, that's the important thing, yes?"

He blew out a breath, "Yeah."

"I think we should talk to Lily." Martha said.

The Doctor stared down at her, for a moment thinking Martha had a sudden case of amnesia. Martha noticed his gaze and shook her head.

"No, the other Lily. My Lily, in the future." She reminded him. "Maybe she could bring into light any more clues as to what Stephan is up to, or his whereabouts."

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know Martha."

"What else are we to do? There is no one to turn to." Martha explained.

The Doctor looked towards Francine's house. Lily was so close, he just knew it. And if Stephan somehow was near, then standing around looking at his daughter's hideaway wasn't going to solve any problems.

He knew the future Lily wasn't going to be any help, but Martha was right. They needed someone, anyone would do. All he wanted was to end this and bring his daughter back home.

He grasped her hand tighter and nodded, "Alright."

They made their way towards the walkway, leaving the park and traveling down the road again. Martha and the Doctor did their best not to glance up at the residence as they past by. Not wanting to draw any attention to the home. They could only hope that no one of importance had seen Martha talk to her mother. More slowly than before they made their way back to the Tardis.

The two men watched them go, leaning up against a metal fence they watched as the Tardis vanished away.

"I don't understand why we can't grab her now." Stephan asked to the man next to him.

The man sighed, "I told you, we need that locket."

Stephan looked about, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark overcoat, "Can't I just go in and…"

"No." The man hissed, "It's all about waiting, and patience."

Stephan stared at the man, "What do you have against the Doctor anyway? I'm mean, why take it out on Lily, she's done nothin' wrong."

The man looked at his friend, "My dear boy, you have much to learn about revenge. With time you will see exactly why the Doctor has to be taught the lesson in it."

"You are a sick bastard." Stephan whispered.

Charles Hardbrooke smiled deeply, "Yes I am."

**

* * *

**

I actually like this chapter. What do ya think? Tell me in your reviews. Chapter 16 will be up as soon as I'm finished with it. Thanks again for continuing to read my story, it means the world to me.

**VampMistress**


	16. Charles Hardbrooke

**Wow, sorry about the really long gap between updates; school is a pain. But, I should be posting the chapters really quickly now. So please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Tardis doors swung open into the London city life. Martha and the Doctor held each other's hand as they walked towards the future Lily's flat. The Doctor and Martha pushed past the people on the sidewalk.

The Doctor felt like he had just been there yesterday. It was a complete _**Back To the Future **_moment, wondering when he was going to run into his other self. The both of them ran up the steps and entered the building.

Walking up the stairs, they made their way to 1861.

Using his key the Doctor opened the door; he peaked in, "Hello?" He called out. When no one answered, he looked back at Martha and shrugged; they walked into the flat.

Martha and the Doctor padded down the short hallway, the air was still. Something was off. The felt as if the place had not been lived in for a while. The Doctor held Martha's hand, walking cautiously, his awareness set on full alert.

They entered the living room, "Lily?" Martha hollered. Her eyes scanned for her daughter, and with a fatal blow, she found her.

"Doctor."

The Doctor looked down, noticing his wife's eyes fixated on something in the dining room. Following her gaze, he rested on Lily. A pool of red liquid lying beside her. They ran to her, both in shock.

He rolled her over to examine her, there in the middle of her chest; right over her heart was a small round bullet hole. On sheer instinct he brought his hand up and tried to find a pulse, there wasn't one. She was dead.

He looked up to meet her eyes. Martha shook her head, noticing the look in his stare. She reached out her hand, and gently stroked her daughter's hair. Moving a lock away from her face. Tears brimmed her eyes, falling down her smooth cheeks.

"Who would do this?" The Doctor said aloud to himself, the sight of Lily becoming too much.

"I would."

The Doctor and Martha looked up to see Stephan in the doorway.

Martha stood up staring at her son, "Tell me that you didn't do this." Her emotions sounding out from her lips.

Stephan smiled, sadly, "I'm sorry Mum, but I had to."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked, "You 'had to'?"

"Just what I said Dad, I had to." Stephan's tone was unhinged, his expression blank; as if his actions meant nothing to him.

"Ambition, is terrible thing."

The Doctor and Martha turned their heads, Charles Hardbrooke entered the room through the back bedroom. He smiled at the occupants, he nodded at Stephan; and the boy moved away from his mother.

"It makes the best of servants and cruelest of masters. And Stephan," Charles breathed in deeply, "I have such hope for him."

"Charles, what are you doing?" Martha asked her lifelong friend.

He looked down at her, "Martha, I'm only doing what I have to do." He looked over her shoulder, watching as the Doctor tried to inch himself towards his wife. "That's far enough, Doctor." He said, causing the Time Lord to stop in his tracks.

"I don't know what you see in him." Charles said turning his attention back on Martha.

"Now, my dear Doctor, how have you been?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

The Doctor looked from the man, to his son, to the man again, not liking his odds.

"Come, come, Doctor; not polite enough to say hello to an old friend?" Charles asked, his lips making a tiny pout.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, feeling his sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket, wrapping his fingers around the slender, metal body.

"That's not important, but let me look at you." His eyes roamed over the Doctor's figure, "Well, he does have a body doesn't he?" He asked looking at Martha.

Martha's eyes glared at him for a moment, "Why did you kill my daughter?"

Charles was taken aback, "I didn't, Stephan…"

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?"

The room was silent for a moment at Martha's outburst.

"That's rude." Charles said as he took the back of Martha's head, gripping her hair and slamming her into the nearby wall.

The Doctor watched in horror as her body connected with the partition, crumbling in a heap on the floor.

He went to make for her, when Stephan stood in front of him, holding a gun to his chest. The Doctor looked down at the weapon and back up to the boy's eyes. He couldn't find the love that Martha held in her eyes, nor the wonder that his contained. How this boy in front of him could actually be their son was beyond him. The Doctor took a step back, no sense in being shot, it wouldn't help Martha if he up and regenerated on her. He noticed Stephan's eyes shift to the left, moving his gun with them, the Doctor flinched when the firearm sounded. The Doctor whipped his head round to see Jack lying on the ground.

"Ooo, tsk, that's what he gets for walking into the middle of someone else's conversation." Charles said, "Jack Harkness, good to see him again."

"Now, where were we?"

**

* * *

**

Okay, another cliffie, sorry. And I know it's a short chapter, but... Chapter 17 has been written simultaneously with this one, so after a few more lines I'll post that one as well. (And it's a long one!!)

**Reviews are wonderful to read, so please post one. Thanks.**

**VampMistress**


	17. Hard To Execpt

**This Chapter is dedicated to ****RubyRedMorena, explanation at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Charles had Stephan keep close eyes on the captain. Every time Jack would move back to life, Stephan shot another bullet into him.

The Doctor took worried glances at Martha, she had yet to move. The only conclusion he could draw from where he stood was that she had hit her head. He could not see from the angle Charles had thrown Martha, but he swore if she was badly hurt; no one was safe.

"Amazing isn't?" Charles asked the Doctor. "How life is so delicate. I mean, twenty years ago, Martha died. She died, and now; here she is." He looked down at the unconscious woman.

"And Lily, whew, she's something else. I spent the last some odd years getting close to her, earning her undying trust, only to find out that I've been enticing the wrong Lily."

Charles noticed the Doctor's confused expression, "I know, you don't like being in the dark do you, eh? Martha, she's…so full of secrets. Is she different then you remember her? No, I bet she's still that sweet good-doer."

The Doctor looked down at her, trying to reach her mind; willing her to wake.

"So many secrets." Charles continued, "You know I'm amazed that she's still kept her sanity with the mess inside her head."

He looked back at the Doctor, "Did she tell you that she's pregnant?"

The Doctor's mouth opened slightly looking down at his wife.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing not." Charles said, his voice full of hidden amusement. "She is, another little girl, Doctor. You should be proud."

The Doctor's mind screamed, this new bit of information changed things; considering if they were true, he now had to worry about his unborn child. Such a thought sent fear down his spine, he prayed that Martha was okay.

Charles turned to see Jack getting up, "No, you stay out of this." He told him, before embedding another bullet into the captain's head. "It's rude how he keep's trying to interrupt us."

He looked at Stephan, "Pay attention to your job, boy." He shook his head, "Kids."

The Doctor's jaw tightened, this was going too far. His concern for Martha was deepening, Lily's body behind him growing colder by the minute, and this little game that Charles was playing was pushing the Doctor over the edge. Enough was enough.

"Tell me what the hell do you want?" The Doctor's tone stern and serious.

"Lily." Charles said.

The Doctor shook his head, "You won't get her."

Charles smirked, "But I will, it's only a matter of time."

"You'll never find her."

"I already have."

The Doctor's eyes widened, his hands balling into fists at his side.

"You see, Doctor, Lily needs to open the watch. She's useless as a human. You were right to use the Chameleon Arch on her, it slowed us down for a while. Until you led us right to her." Charles explained.

The Doctor breathed loudly, not liking where he was taking this. A small movement at Charles feet grabbed his attention for a split second. Martha was alive, a weight lifted from him. He brought his eyes back up to Charles, not wanting to draw attention to his recovering wife.

"What about Stephan?" The Doctor asked, his head jerked in his son's direction. "Why do you need Lily so badly, why can't you just use Stephan instead?"

Charles looked at the boy, "Sacrificing you rather quickly, eh?"

Stephan glared at the man, and then looked at his father, his arms folded.

"Because, my dear Doctor, you can't kill a Time Lord." Charles proclaimed. "Well you could, but I don't have time to kill all of his regenerations, and I'm afraid I don't have a spare Dalek in my pocket."

There was a long pause, the Doctor looked at Stephan. How come he couldn't sense it? He didn't pick up any presence of another Time Lord.

"That's not possible." The Doctor stated simply.

Charles tilted his head, "Doctor…" He said turning the Doctor's attention back on him, "Well, I guess I can tell another of your wife's painful little secrets." His mouth turned up into a mischievous smile before continuing. "She told you that you had crossed the timeline, correct? To bring her back to life?"

The Doctor nodded.

"But, she didn't tell you how far back you went." Charles said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you go all the way back, to the Time War."

The Doctor breathed loudly, "What?"

Charles smiled broadly again, "Yes, my friend. You stopped the war, and the Time Lords won. Gallifrey still shines in the universe, the noble race still going strong."

The Doctor didn't know if he believed him or not, but as the tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he knew a small part of him believed it.

Charles watched as the last of the Time Lords regained his entire race, his planet, before he continued.

"Stephan trained at the academy, and he is a full-fledged Time Lord." Charles said looking at the boy. "So instead of killing him twelve times, I can kill Lily once. I mean she's only half Gallifrean, so one shot to the head should do it." Charles motioned his other hand in the shape of a gun, pointing it to his temple, pretending to be firing it.

The Doctor stared deep into Charles' green eyes, "You won't go near her." He told him.

"Patience is a silent enemy Doctor, and with ambition as an ally, many things are accomplished."

Charles paused for a moment, thinking his next move, staring at the three occupants, Jack eventually stirring from his dreamless sleep; Martha also wakening, and the Doctor trying to find someway to get everyone one out safely.

The Doctor stopped his thoughts when he heard the gun cock, he froze when he saw Charles point it at the back of Martha's head. "Now, I need to get rid of a few loose ends; staring with your wife and child. Don't need anymore little Time Lords running around, do we?"

The Doctor rushed forward, but stopped suddenly when he watched as Martha's foot quickly darted to the side, connecting with Charles' kneecap. He cringed when he heard a crunching sound, Charles yelped in pain falling to the floor.

Martha sprang up and ran to the Doctor, his hand outstretched waiting for hers to join it. A loud shot rang out and the Doctor let out a shocked gasp as Martha's body slapped against his. She was still for a moment, the Doctor held her in his arms, he looked over her shoulder, and his world stopped.

Charles' arm was in front of him, the gun in his hand, pointed straight at Martha's back.

The Doctor let out a tearful shutter as his wife's legs gave way, they crumbled to the floor. Looking up again at the shooter, he watched helplessly as Stephan grabbed Charles and they both vanished before his eyes.

Shell-shocked and trembling, the Doctor looked down at his wife. Her eyes were closed, her face serene. Staring at her shirtfront he watched as crimson blood seeped through the cotton material, spreading out forming a large circle.

"Martha?" He whispered, cradling her head on his arm. His hand came up and touched her face.

She did not stir.

Tears fell from his eyes as he called out again, "Martha!" His voice in denial, as he choked on sobs.

"Sweetheart?" The Doctor sat on the floor petting her cool cheek, "Please…baby, please." Begging her to wake. He had just gotten her back, they couldn't take her away, she couldn't leave him, not yet; not so soon.

He finally reached up and placed two fingers on her neck, but he was only met with a heartbreaking outcome. The promise of her never leaving him again, broken.

With a heart retching cry, he crushed her to him, repeatedly kissing the side of her face, trying anything to get her to move again. His tears grew into loud sobbing, as the grief hit him twice as hard.

Jack woke to the weeping, sitting up he saw the Doctor crying over Martha's body, he could see the bullet hole in her back. Standing quickly, he made his way over to them. He pushed away any emotion, crouching down he picked up Martha's lifeless hand. Joy swept through him.

"Doctor." He called to his friend.

The Doctor ignored him, concentrating on his dead wife.

"Doctor." Jack said louder this time.

The grieving husband looked up through his tears.

"Give her a moment." Jack whispered laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Jack…she's gone." The Doctor cried.

The captain shook his head, a smile on his face, "No she's not."

The Doctor gripped Martha tighter, "What do you m…?" He began, but was interrupted by a short spasm generated by the person in his arms.

The Doctor's eyes grew wide as Martha shook, holding her back a little from him, he watched as her eyes flew open, and gasps came from her parted lips.

He looked at Jack, confusion and happiness mixed upon his face. "She's…Martha?" He asked looking down at her, his hand gripping her face. "Look at me, love. Look at me." He commanded softly. A joyous laugh escaped from his mouth when she did so. Happiness flooded him when he saw the lively glint in her beautiful brown eyes, staring up at him. He was so close to never seeing them again.

"Martha?" He called to her.

She smiled softly, "Hi."

He cried out and hugged her to him, letting the happiness course through him as she hugged him back.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered. He brought her back again, taking in the mere sight of her. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Martha's face contorted into confusion, this was not right.

The Doctor kissed her rather harshly, but he needed to remind himself that she was alive once more. This was yet another incident that confused him as well.

"How are you alive?" He asked indicating the bloodstain on her shirt.

Martha looked down at it, shaking her head. "I don't know, I was dead; but…" She met his eyes, an explanation was far from his mind actually, but something was odd.

"I think I can explain." Chimed in Jack.

The both of them looked into his eyes.

"You?" Martha asked.

Jack nodded his head, "The ring."

"Martha's ring?" The Doctor asked, looking at it and up into Martha's eyes.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"But…"

"The ring itself is used primarily as a transporting device, but in dire circumstances; such as the one we all went through just now…." He stopped short, running his hand through his hair. This was harder to explain than he thought it would be. How to explain time to a Time Lord was beyond him. The Doctor knew everything there was about the subject, but of course, with Torchwood at the helm of the solution, it took the captain that extra mile to convince him. Even after all that he and his team had accomplished, he could see the disdain in the Doctor's eyes at times. He knew that somehow, he would be blamed for this as well; even though he did save Martha's life.

"It's all connected with Lily's locket." Jack continued. "When we created the devices they seemed to work around the locket. Without the necklace, the devices won't work."

"And, how many devices did you make?" The Doctor asked.

Jack could hear the contempt, already surfacing in his friend's voice. Swallowing he answered, "Three."

"Okay so the locket, the ring, where's the other one?" The Doctor asked.

"It's lost." Jack said.

Martha blinked a couple of times, "How could it be lost?"

Jack shook his head.

"Wait a minute, Stephan just disappeared with Charles. Does that mean that Charles has the device? He would have to." The Doctor reasoned, "What is the other device anyway?"

"It's a pen." Jack said.

"A pen?" The Doctor repeated.

Jack nodded, "Yes, we wanted the devices to be as ordinary as possible, so no one would give them a second thought." He told them.

"We have to get to Lily." Martha said.

The Doctor closed his eyes, savoring her words and her voice. Wondering how a moment ago he thought never to hear her sweet voice again. Martha grasped his hand, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes." His one gone from pure joy to protective father mode.

They stood, Martha looking down at her bloodstained shirt, "I like this top, too." She moaned. Her relaxed behavior became serious once more as they walked over to her deceased daughter.

"What do we do?" She whispered.

"I'll take care of her." Jack said from the Doctor's other side.

The Doctor nodded shortly, not really wanting to know what Jack meant by that.

"I will change things Martha." The Doctor said, looking at her.

She smiled softly, "I know you will."

**

* * *

**

Well there's chapter 17.

Now, thanks to one of my fellow reviewers, **RubyRedMorena, I have completely turned this story around. In addition, I think it's better than the stuff I had already written. Therefore, I'm throwing out the old chapters and I'm rewriting the story. Don't worry, I should be able to be churning out the chapters without major delays, hopefully. So thanks again, Ruby!! **

**And to my other reviewers that I, too, hold dear to my heart; please review. Thank you.**

**VampMistress**


	18. The Perkins Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

Lily looked herself over in the mirror, brushing back her long, dark hair. She could not believe that in two days was her birthday, the years had certainly passed by quickly. Applying an ample amount of makeup to her eyes and cheeks, she left her room.

She descended the stairs, her hand running along the banister. Pushing her hair back, she walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen.

She smiled softly, "Good morning, Dad."

James Perkins looked out from behind his newspaper, "Good Morning."

Lily took a glass down from the cupboard; she turned and walked over to the table. She lifted the glass pitcher and filled the cup with juice. Setting down the jug, she sipped the orange juice.

"What are your plans for today?" James asked, swallowing his tea.

Lily shrugged, "Peter's coming over."

James smirked, "Did you tell your mother about that?"

Lily opened her mouth when Francine came into the kitchen, "Tell me what?"

"Um…" Lily began, watching her mother put away the dishes from the counter.

"James, can't you anything besides reading that paper? Is it too hard to put away these?" Francine nagged as she held up two plates, shaking them at her husband.

He moved his shoulders up and down, "You didn't tell me to do anything." He said innocently, winking at Lily.

She chuckled silently when her mother gave out a frustrated groan, looking at her dad.

"There that's done." Francine said, "Now, what didn't you tell me?" She asked Lily.

"Peter's coming over." She said quickly, waiting for the axe to fall.

Francine looked at James then back at Lily, "That no good…"

"Mum! We're going to talk, that's it." Lily said.

Shaking her head, Francine folded her arms stubbornly, "Fine, I think you're old enough to know what you're doing. But, if he…"

Lily interrupted again, "He won't, I promise."

"Fine." Francine repeated, walking over to Lily and rubbing her shoulder, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Lily smiled, "I won't." She went over and hugged her mother tightly.

Francine was looking at James, wishing that this whole ordeal was over with; she wanted Lily to return to her parents. Not that she didn't love her granddaughter, nor loved having her there. But, she hated the fact that Lily was calling her mother, when she now had a perfectly alive mother somewhere traveling. Francine knew that Martha and the Doctor had done what they thought was best for their daughter; she probably would have done the same.

She kissed Lily on the forehead and left the kitchen, "I don't know why she worries so much."

James set his paper down staring up at the woman he called granddaughter, "She's being protective of you."

Lily looked down at her dad, "Yeah, well, I wish she'd learn where to draw the line."

He simply shook his head, and began to read the paper again. There was no use in getting in the middle of those two. It was a matter that there was no end to.

Lily took a pear from the fruit bowel, and bit into it. She sighed heavily, wondering about everything. She loved Peter, she really did; but she knew her mother was right. Why did her life seem so boring all of a sudden? She hated that she was living this humdrum existence, she yearned for excitement.

James sipped his tea, every so often glancing up at her with a smile. He knew that she was deep in thought, the way she chewed her bottom lip was a dead give away.

There was a knock on the front door, making Lily jump slightly.

"Could someone get that?" Francine called out from the parlor.

Lily sighed, "I'll go, it's probably William and Kate."

"Oh, we're they coming over today?" James asked.

She shrugged, "They always come over." She said rather frankly.

Lily walked down the hallway, fixing her hair as she past a mirror hanging on the wall. Her flats padded down the hardwood as she made her way to the door. Her hand grasped the cold brass doorknob and turned it.

She was met by two people, a man and a woman.

A smile graced her lips as she greeted the strangers, "Can I help you?"

The Doctor and Martha stood outside the Perkins' residence, staring at Lily; watching as she addressed the two of them, no familiarity in her eyes. She was speaking to strangers; they had to remind themselves and slipped into a different stance, one that showed that they had never met.

Martha smiled, "Yes, is Francine home?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, is she expecting you?"

The Doctor sighed quietly, the way his daughter's tone was so proper; it made him hate himself more. Her she was, standing a mere foot in front of him and he couldn't hold her close. She looked different, living as a human for a month had changed her. She didn't look like the Lily he had sent away, she looked happy.

Martha shook her head, "No, but she'll see us, we're very good friends."

Lily stepped aside, holding the door open wider for them to enter, "If you would be so kindly to wait here," She said as she followed them in with her eyes, "I'll tell my mother."

Martha and the Doctor stopped shortly, looking at their daughter.

"Your mother?" Martha asked.

Lily nodded, "Francine."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Martha said, looking at the Doctor for a moment before looking back at Lily. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Lily made a soft 'oh' with her lips, nodding her head as she did.

"Excuse me for a moment, and I'll get her." Lily turned and walked down the hall, she peeked into the living room.

The Doctor and Martha watched as Francine and Lily came back into the foyer, Francine's face full of surprise.

"Martha!" She cried out and embraced her daughter.

Lily and the Doctor exchanged polite glances to each other. Only when did she look away from him did he close his eyes briefly, the pain was light, but it was there. He felt the emotion rise through him, but he managed to hide it away.

Francine pulled back from Martha and took the Doctor into her arms, Lily saw her mother give him a small glare, she wondered what he did to deserve her mum's infamous scowls.

Lily stood by quietly, not wanting to be rude, but seriously wanting to walk away. Francine turned to Lily and gestured to the newcomers; "Lily, this is Mr. and Mrs." Her eyes went wide for a moment.

"Smith." The Doctor filled her in when she went blank.

Lily looked at her mum and back at the Doctor. She brushed off the sudden uneasiness that hung about the hallway. She outstretched her hand, with no emotion, except false pleasure, "Nice to meet you."

She did the same with her real mother, Martha nodded, "Nice to meet you, too, Lily."

Lily caught the smallness in her voice, "Are you okay?" The teenager asked.

Martha nodded quickly, "Sorry this weather always gets to me."

"Right." Lily responded, not really believing her, she turned to her mother who was gesturing her to take the visitors coats.

"Oh, yeah." She whispered, "May I take your coats?" Her hands extended.

Martha took off the black leather jacket and handed it to her daughter, with a quiet thank you. The Doctor did the same.

As he watched Lily throw his long, brown coat over her arm; memories of wrapping her up inside of it when she was younger, came swirling into his mind. He thought back to the time when she went through a terrible nightmare stage, when she was just getting into serious adventures. And the only thing that would calm her was to be enveloped in his coat. He would sit by her until she would drift to sleep.

Now she held the coat with no attachment to it, it was simply jacket that belonged to a man that she held in the same regard.

Martha and the Doctor watched as Lily hung their coats in a closet by the front door. She turned looking at the woman she called mother. "I'll put the kettle on." And with that went in the direction of the kitchen.

Francine smiled sadly at the true parents, her head motioned to the living room, "I think we should sit down."

The both of them nodded, the Doctor placed his hand on Martha's back and directed her to follow her mother.

They entered the familiar room; it was something that Martha had missed dearly. She could see various knick-knacks that obviously belonged to Lily.

As they sat down, Francine took the chair that faced the doorway, not wanting to discuss something to have Lily walk right in.

"Where have you two been?" She asked when a proper allotted silence had past.

The Doctor smirked, where hadn't they been. He watched as Martha fixed her clean shirt, before looking back to his mother-in-law, "Looking for Stephan."

"Did you find him?" Francine asked.

They both nodded.

"Yes." The Doctor answered, not saying anything else. He didn't want her to know about Martha's near death; well actual death, experience, the last thing they needed as worry, and panic.

"Where was he?"

"In the future." Again, he did not elaborate of the other events; like Lily's death.

"But, it took a year to go there?" Francine asked, she looked up quickly when she saw a movement in the doorway, and relaxed when it was James.

He came in and sat down on the small wooden chair by the small table beside the window.

"What are you talking about, mum?" Martha asked, "We've only been gone for a month."

The Doctor nodded, confirming his wife's statement.

Francine shook her head, "You've been gone for a year, Martha."

The Doctor straightened, "That can't be right; it's only been three weeks."

Francine shushed them when Lily came in with a serving tray; she set it upon the table in front of the Doctor and Martha. She began serving their guests, when Francine stopped her.

"Lily, is William and Kate coming to pick you up?" She asked her granddaughter.

The teen nodded, stealing a glance at the watch on her wrist. "Actually, I'm meeting them; so I'd better get going."

Martha held the Doctor's arm, when he moved in his seat. He looked down at her and smiled fondly, thanking her with a smile.

Lily bent over, retrieved her mobile from the table, and gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek, "I might be a little late, so don't wait up." She said.

Francine stared up at her, "You will be home when you are meant to be home." She said.

Lily smiled, their banter lost on their guests. Lily stood and kissed her father, James stared into the Doctor's eyes when her lips rested on his cheek. He could see the Doctor's envy and sadness emitting from the dark brown eyes.

Lily looked at her real father and mother, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

The Doctor and Martha nodded, "You too." Martha said.

They watched her leave once more before returning to the conversation. Their faces yet again twisted back into confused expressions.

"Now, what is this about, Mum?" Martha asked, her hand gripping the Doctor's.

Francine looked to her husband for a moment, "Like I said, the last time I saw you was a year ago; you asked me if anything was suspicious. And then you two disappeared. That was a week before Lily' 19th birthday, in two days she'll turn 20."

The Doctor's mouth fell open, Martha looked down; her eyes pained.

"Why didn't you call?" Martha asked trying to make sense of the situation.

Francine shook her head, the look in her eyes told the bemused parents that she had if fact done everything in her power to contact them.

The Doctor's mind swirled he couldn't have set the coordinates incorrectly, he was sure that he had set them for present day. A year? The impossibilities were becoming so frequent that he did not know what his next move should be. They couldn't go back to the Tardis and try again; they were now part of events. He could tell that Martha was fretting on it, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. They had been crying a lot lately, his life was suppose to be wondrous, although not safe; it was a life that people envied. But, it seemed that it was one he wished he had no part of. For a moment, while sitting in the living room, he was considering a normal life; once the Stephan problem was under control. Could he do it? He wondered. But, before he could think about his question, he dismissed it.

Martha rested her head against his shoulder, rubbing her hand along his forearm.

They all sat in silence, no one knowing what to do next. Lily was still in danger, although she couldn't be killed unless she opened the watch, nor could she be taken without the locket. She was still in risk, now that she had no memory of her family, the Doctor couldn't simply take her with him. That would only confuse her. Again, the Doctor faced a no-win situation.

Life was certainly not shaping out the way he had planned it.

**There you go folks, now go review; please.**

**VampMistress**


	19. A Night Full of Truth

**This chapter is dedicated to mrs-physic's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who**

**Rating has changed, just letting you know!!**

* * *

The Doctor thrust deeper, causing Martha to arch up with ecstasy. She wrapped her hands around his neck as they finished. Normally, this was the moment when they would smile up at each other, but their hearts were not in it. The Doctor tried to make Martha take her mind off the day's events. However, he knew that the moment they had started that they both would not be thinking of each other, yet of their daughter.

As the Doctor pulled out of her, he moved to the side of her and rested down on the mattress, he positioned himself up reclining on his elbow; looking down at her. His other hand came up, his fingers danced along her forehead. He smiled lightly when she closed her eyes to his touch; his hand ran down to her neck. His thumb tracing her jaw line. He continued still, roaming over her skin, past her chest and rested in between her breasts. The Doctor's fingers stroked the raised skin. She had managed to live through the bullet's onslaught, but she would always have a reminder of it. Staining her perfect skin.

A reminder to him as well, how life was fragile, and no one was safe.

"I'm sorry, Martha." He whispered to her.

She looked up to meet his remorseful gaze, a smile graced her lips. "I know. You didn't mean for any of this to happen."

The Doctor met her eyes, his hand not moving from the scar. "I don't know what to do, Martha. I hate this feeling, I hate being useless."

"You're not."

He shook his head, "Yes, I am." The Doctor shifted slightly, resting up against the headboard, he helped Martha up so she lay cradled in his arms; so their eyes could still look into one another's.

"I almost lost you today." His voice thick.

Martha could see in the dim light that his eyes were shining, the tears present, but not falling. She smiled again, bringing her hand up, caressing his face.

"But, you didn't." She objected.

The Doctor closed his eyes, shaking his head, "No, I didn't." He bent over and captured her lips with his own. "We were lucky, Martha." He began again once they had parted, "If it wasn't for your ring, I…"

This time it was Martha that shook her head, "If anyone is to blame, it should be me."

The Doctor looked down at her, "What do you mean?" His face soft with wonder, his hand stroking her cheek admiring her beauty. She was so beautiful, time had not changed her, although she was different than before it was only a change for the good.

Martha opened her mouth to speak, and closed it quickly.

"Go ahead, Martha." The Doctor coaxed her gently.

"I wasn't suppose to die today." She said.

He tilted his head, "Of course you weren't, and you wouldn't have unless that bastard hadn't…" For the second time he stopped short, his emotions of hatred filling him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Martha sighed, "This isn't what's supposed to happen."

"Martha, love, tell me. Whatever it is, please." He hated seeing his wife like this, it was bad enough that he was flustered, it didn't help the matter any that she was too.

"I have something to tell you about Charles." She spoke softly, trying to keep the heartache out of her voice.

The Doctor was silent for a moment; he wanted to know about the man that seemed to play such a minor role when they met all those years ago. He wondered if he could possibly try to listen about the man that had murder his wife, corrupted his son, and in turn killed his daughter. Although the Doctor wasn't trusting Stephan anytime soon.

"Who is he?" The Doctor asked.

Martha swallowed slightly, "He's…he's you."

The Doctor stared down at her, his intense brown eyes silent, but filled with extreme confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Charles is you." She stated again.

He sat up, pulling Martha off him. She sat next to him; she looked up at his profile, her fingers running along his sideburn. She bit her bottom lip as his face swiveled around to face her once more.

"How?" He asked quietly.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks thinly, "You regenerate, from now till when you meet up with yourself in the future. You were probably the one that was meant to be shot; I just got in the way."

"Martha, no more secrets, tell me everything." His voice was small and pleading.

She only heard this certain tone only a handful of times while with him. And she knew that everything that she had kept inside her was no longer her burden, it was going to be hard for him to listen, but there was no other way around it. He was the Doctor, and he faced challenging problems head on.

"Charles is you." She repeated again, she waited until the Doctor nodded before she continued, "On December 24th, 2008 I died in childbirth."

The Doctor made to interrupt but she shushed him, "In the original timeline," She added, "I simply died, there was a complication and I died. So you raised Lily by yourself, and in 2033, Jack visited you; with his teleport bracelet. You had already regenerated by then, you had stopped traveling altogether; living in that flat in London. So Jack thought up an idea, he would go back to our time, when we traveled to the end of the universe. And as I said before he told me everything and the plan was to let myself die early."

"I don't see why you had to do that." The Doctor said.

Martha sighed patiently, "Because otherwise I would have died on Christmas Eve, no matter what. That was the end for me Doctor, it was just my time."

She waited for him to make any comments, and when he didn't she went on, "So I kept administering the drug, to my system when the time grew closer. And then I died on the eleventh. I am sorry for all that I put you through." She whispered when he saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Every year, I would put a rose on your grave." He told her, looking down, but not at her. "Nineteen years, Martha. It's a lot of roses."

The room grew silent for a moment.

"So what about the Time War?" The Doctor asked starting up the conversation again.

Martha looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Yes he told me about that, and that you're pregnant." He said dryly.

Martha brought a hand to her naked stomach, and smiled. The Doctor could tell by her smirk that this was the first time learning about it. But, instead of frittering away with that particular matter so exhaled loudly.

"It's true, about the war. You go back that far, the Gallifrey is still here, and the Time Lords are alive." She saw his chest rise with pure utter joy. "But, it's not exactly here, here. It's alternate, that's where everything went wrong, I guess." She said.

"What happened?" He asked.

She shook her head a bit, "It seems that the universe looked unkindly at the fact that you managed to cheat death and bring me back."

"But, I didn't do any of this?"

Martha shook her head, "No, and it seems that you won't have to. As long as I'm wearing my ring, I'm all right in this timeline. So you might say we are living in a paradox, and continuous circle, that is until 2033. Jack will come, and we just have to tell him about my 'death' and then he'll tell the past me. So nothing is messed up."

The Doctor was still a confused as hell, "But what exactly went wrong, with Stephan I mean? You say that he's wasn't like this…then what happened to him?"

She was still shaking her head with worry and doubt, when suddenly she stopped and straightened, "He wouldn't, would he?" She whispered to herself.

"Who? Do what?" The Doctor asked slightly frantic, sitting up with her.

"He….you….you're trying to fix it." She quietly said.

The Doctor placed a hand on his trembling wife's arm, "Fix what, darling?"

She looked up into his eyes, "He's taking it all back." Her eyes darted back and forth, and small nervous gasp left her mouth, "Something must have happened, he's destroying the timeline." Martha's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor watched her as she gripped the sides of her head, her fingers squeezing her hair, "Martha, what is it?"

She looked up into his eyes, "That's why we traveled a year ahead, we have to be here. Don't you see?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"You were meant to get shot, you were suppose to regenerate today, but I…." She stopped; the tears welled up again in her eyes. "It's my fault."

"Don't say that." He insisted.

Martha gasped again, "It is though. It's all my fault, if I hadn't gotten in your way. That's why they need to find Lily, that's why…"

"Why do they need Lily?" The Doctor asked, trying with all his might to understand his wife's rantings.

She looked up into his eyes, her lips parted, "They need her to die."

The Doctor looked deep into her eyes, he suddenly felt sick, "What do you mean?"

Martha placed both her hands on his arms, "She has to die, and so does Stephan. He's just a pawn, you're using him."

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears, "But why?" He stressed.

"Because now there is a paradox, you didn't regenerate so everything that has happened is for nothing. The only reason you regenerated was because of me, you protected me. You're going to have to go back; you're going to do everything over again." She got up quickly, ignoring the Doctor's hand to keep her in place.

"But, why did he want to shoot me to begin with?" He asked.

Martha shook her head, "I don't know." She said as she walked.

He watched as her form went over and grabbed his discarded suit jacket, she rummaged through the never-ending pockets, until her hand touched something. She pulled it out and let out a soft cry, the Doctor turned on the bedside lamp. The room flooded with soft, yellow light illuminating Martha's naked body standing in front of him. His attention, however, went to the object in her hand; there was a long, silver ink pen.

"What is that?" The Doctor asked crawling to the edge of the bed his legs folded up underneath him. He grabbed the pen when she offered it to him; his fingers ran over the chaste silver. It matched the same metal as the rings that he and Martha wore, and knew instantly that this was Gallifreian silver. Tears came to his eyes; this was an object from his home planet. One of his hands came up and stifled a sob; Martha set the jacket upon the bed next to him and climbed up on the mattress behind him, draping her arms around his neck.

"This is your device." She told him. "This is the third device."

The Doctor gripped the pen in his hand, turning around to face her, his eyes wild, "But what about Lily? Why is she apart of it?"

Martha then and there found it amazing that the Lord of Time was asking her about the fate of their daughter. And son.

She shook her head, "They need the locket, Doctor. You need the locket. Lily is an attachment; as long as she remains a normal human then she's not part of events. But, once she becomes have Gallifreian again, she will be able to be rewritten."

"But, why kill her?"

Martha shrugged, "Hopefully that won't happen."

"But, going back in time, that would be the same as killing her, wouldn't?" He asked. The Doctor looked up at her, "That also means that I have to lose you."

Martha nodded quickly.

"I can't do that, I won't do that." He told her plainly.

"Doctor…"

"No!" His voice filled the room, "I'm telling you I'm finding another way, so everyone will be safe."

Martha smiled sadly, "This sounds familiar." She said referring to the events twenty years ago.

"I mean it, Martha. If anything else, I'm not sacrificing my daughter's life because of a screwed up timeline. We all have the devices; we can roam about with them and not interfere with events. It would be as if nothing had changed."

"But, we would change the timelines." Martha told him.

"So what?" The Doctor asked, "I'm the Doctor, and I can do what I please." He said with a wink and a smile, "And if this wasn't the path that I was meant to find, then these devices wouldn't have been created in the first place." He pointed out.

Martha snuggled closer to him, "What about Lily?"

The Doctor encircled his arm around her, "We can get her tomorrow, bring her back here and give her the locket, and then she can open the watch. The Tardis will protect us from then on."

"But, what about if she wants to stay? I remember the look in your eyes when you had changed back. I could tell a part of you wanted to stay with Joan, that's why you asked her along. What if Lily has actually enjoyed living on earth, then what?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Then I give her up, I'll go back and change it."

Martha stared up at him, she looked as if she was about to cry again, but she kept it within her. Sometimes it doesn't pay to get out of bed in the morning.

She and the Doctor rested back upon their pillows, their arms still entangled. Maybe just maybe this time the Doctor would get things right. She had every faith in him and he had yet to fail her yet. And as the gentle double heartbeats within her husband's chest lulled her to sleep, she heard a faint voice wishing her a pleasant night's sleep.

**

* * *

**

Okay, well I hope that this chapter is not too confusing. I've been spending a quite of bit of time on these last few chapters, trying to get all the loose ends up. I really don't know how many chapters are remaining, as of right now there's 4. Not as long as the other story, but it will get the job done as a sequel. So gone on now review!! I mean it.

**VampMistress **


	20. Innocence of It All

**Sorry about the delayed update, school is rough. I'm learning ASL-American Sign Language- and it's killing me!! But, I'm staying at it. Although, 4 hours once a week is something I'll never do again.**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 20 for you all, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

December tenth brought the wind, the sun shone, but it was not enough to warm the people of London. Lily wrapped herself tighter in her coat as she sat on the park bench that overlooked the playground. She sighed tiredly, tomorrow she would be another year older and she felt so very tired. She watched as the children played on the swings and slides, and smiled thinking about her own mother and how she they would come here together.

She glanced at her watch on her wrist, it was quarter past eleven and he had yet to show himself. Peter Block was a man that had no mind for time, or who was not very considerate about other people's. How she had managed, to love him at all was beyond her, she only knew him for a couple of month's, but there was a tiny feeling that he could be the one. How very wrong she was.

Lily shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She would give him five more minutes and that was all. The minute hand slowly crept over the number four, and she stood, looked around and began to walk down the path.

"Lily!" A man's voice cried out.

She turned to see a young man, early twenties; a foot taller than her. His dark black hair tossed about by the wind. Peter came up to her and grabbed her arms, "Sorry I'm late, love. Had a problem leaving this morning."

"Oh?" Lily asked, "What couldn't get last night's stand outta bed, eh?"

"Now, Lily." He began.

"Don't Peter. I only came her because you wanted to talk, and you show up twenty minutes late."

"My watched died, and all the clocks in my house are off." He excused.

Lily was short from fuming, "Stop it."

Peter opened his mouth again, but closed it. He knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn't change anything.

"Let's sit down." He offered motioning her back to the bench.

He sat down first and Lily sat on the other end, away from him.

"Don't be like this, Lil." He said as he inched towards her.

Lily's death glare made him stop and settle in his spot. "I don't think you have any say in what or how I act." She said quietly.

"Lily…."

"You slept with her." Lily said looking at him all her pain reflected in her eyes, "You slept with my best friend."

Peter couldn't deny it, he plainly nodded.

She stared at him from the corner of her eyes, no sympathy in them, "You're lucky that I'm not going to tell Will."

He looked up at her, "You're not?"

She shook her head, "No."

He ducked his head, "Oh. Thank you?"

Lily scoffed, "Peter, why did you ask me here?"

Peter scooted down the length of the bench to sit close to her, he thought it bold to grab her hand, but at the last second decided against it.

"I just wanted to apologize, for everything." He said.

Lily shook her head, "I don't care, I'm leaving now." She said, getting up; tying her coat up again. She glanced down at Peter, his eyes watching her.

She sniffed shortly, "Goodbye, Peter." She said quickly, turning and walked down the lane.

Peter watched her go, not really feeling any sort of loss, and if he was he wasn't showing it… He pulled out his phone and hit the first number on the contact list. He held the receiver up to his ear, and listened to the message recorded for him, as he watched Lily walk out of the park.

--

Lily walked up the path; she took her key from her coat and fitted into the lock. With an annoyed motion she turned the handle and went inside. The television in the other room sounded throughout the house. Removing her coat and storing it away in the closet, she walked down the hallway and stopped at the entrance of the room.

Her mother and father looked up at her, Francine's smile quickly faded when she saw Lily's expression.

"Dear, are you alright?"

Lily sighed quietly, "I hate men." She stated before turning and climbing the stairs up to her room.

James looked to his wife, "Peter?"

Francine looked at him, her pointed gaze said, 'as if you had to ask.'

"Teenage hormones." She said before settling back against her husband's chest, and continued to watch the program.

"Her birthday's tomorrow." James pointed out, "Her teenage years are over."

Francine shook her head, "Yes, tomorrow." She emphasized, "Which means she has a whole day to dwell in them."

"Shouldn't you go up and talk to her?"

Again, Francine shook her head, "If she needs me, she'll come."

Upstairs, Lily closed her bedroom door quietly. The gentle calmness of the room seemed to relax her brain from the steady pounding that she had started feeling the moment she left Peter.

She slipped off her shoes and placed them up against the wall, near her dresser. She stared at herself in the mirror, for the umpteenth that day, she felt as if something was off. She could not place her finger of it, but something was out of sync; maybe it was the fact that her birthday was tomorrow. Maybe it was because she had just broken up with a boy she had defined as 'the one' and yet felt no loss for him. On the other hand, maybe it was nothing more than silly inclinations of her tired mind.

She took off her hoop earrings and opened up her jewelry box. She laid them aside in the crushed velvet interior and smiled fondly at one of the objects that resided in there; along with her various rings and things.

Picking up the watch, she ran her thumb over the intricate detailed face. Her smile deepened when the memory of her finding the watch came to her. Sixteen years ago, she happened upon it. Her mother had frowned up letting her daughter keep it, but she had made such a fuss about it, that Francine gave in. Just a tiny piece of her childhood, the iconic watch that kept all of time within itself. Keeping a hold of her youth, storing it away. Then as if nothing at all had passed between her and the timepiece, she put it down again and closed the lid to the box.

Shrugging, she went and sat down in the middle of her bed; she pulled out her copy 'War and Peace' from the back of the headboard, and picked up where she had left off.

**

* * *

**

Well, there you go. This isn't much of a chapter, but it's all right. Kind of a filler, but an important one if anyone caught on. I'm not telling, I'm not telling….hehehehe.

And don't you all love the name Peter Block? I combined the names from two of David Tennant's characters; 'Peter' from Blackpool and the last name 'Block' from Secret Smile. If you haven't seen this two yet you should, David is fantastic in both of them!!

**Now go on and review, please!!**

**VampMistress**


	21. Happy Birthday, Lily

**Sorry about the long delay, but here's the chapter. I want to thank all those who reviewed!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Why is she doing this?" Martha asked as she tired the handle again. "Doctor…tell her to open up!"

The Doctor stood in front of his console checking and double-checking all the readouts. "I don't why she's acting like this." He said in a frustrated tone. He ran his fingers through his hair, when the Tardis beeped again.

Martha walked up the ramp and stood next to him. "What is it?"

"It seems that she is waiting." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to decipher the symbols on the monitor. She looked from the screen to him, "Waiting for what?"

The Doctor pushed the bridge of his glasses up on his nose and glanced at her. "I believe I know why we arrived a year later, instead of when we left."

Martha was silent for a second, "The Tardis?"

He nodded, "And now it seems that she's not letting us out until we are _meant_ to leave."

Her eyebrows creased, "She stopping us."

"Yeah." He whispered.

Martha shook her head slightly and sat down on the jump seat. "I promised her." She whispered.

The Doctor knelt down beside her, "What, darling?" He rested his hands on her thighs, his thumbs rubbing across the denim jeans.

Martha met his loving gaze, tears glistening in her soft eyes, "Before," She began bringing her hands to lay them upon his. "Before, I promised Lily that I would see her. That we would never be far away from her. But, now…I've already missed so much, Doctor. I want her back."

The Doctor came up and sat down next to her, wrapping her in his arms as she wept.

"Shh, don't worry." He spoke softly, "We'll get her back, I promise."

He pulled away and placed his hand at the base of her jaw line, his thumbs brushing away her tears. "I promise you Martha, I make things right."

She sniffed tearfully, and smiled.

He bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth, bringing his hands around and hugged her once more.

He did not know it then, but the next day; the day of Lily's twentieth birthday, was the day that all would be settled. That all things where in which had begun exactly twenty years ago, would finally end.

Nevertheless, it was going to be a long night, a very long night.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes to the morning light coming through the window. It crept along, reaching out like fingers wrapping around the carpet, and reaching out towards the awakening girl.

She looked over to the side table, reading the numbers of the clock. Groaning slightly she got up, stretching her arms overhead.

The aroma of eggs and sausage wafted through the air from the kitchen downstairs. She licked her lips in anticipation on her birthday breakfast, not doubting that her mother and made her favorite blueberry syrup.

Sitting up and removing the blankets from her body. Setting her feet upon the floor, she lifted her body from the body. Running her fingers through her hair, she picked up a hair tie and wrapped it around her long dark locks.

She opened the door and walked out and down the stairs. Lily covered her mouth as a yawn came; shaking her head tired, she rounded the corner and pushed back the door. A smile graced her lips when she saw multicolored streamers and balloons decorated around the room.

Her father looked up and presented his 'daughter' with a tender kiss. "Happy birthday."

Lily smiled even more, "Thank you."

Francine turned from her cooking and embraced Lily also, "Happy birthday." She repeated.

Again, Lily whispered her thanks.

Lily sat down at the table and sighed quietly, "So…another year older, and I still feel the same." She sighed once more, "Two decades I have lived, imagine that."

Francine and James chuckled soundly, "Well, that's not so much considering that your mother and I have live over five decades." James pointed out.

"Oi!" Francine exclaimed turned the sausage over, looking over to her husband. "Speak for yourself and leave me out of it."

Lily grinned broadly, placing her head in her palm.

"Eggs and sausage, and even some pancakes." Francine said and she placed the plates on the table in front of her family.

Lily looked over the table, "Where's my syrup?"

Francine tilted her head, "What syrup?"

"The blueberry. Don't tell me that you did make any?" Her voice slightly whining.

Lily watched as her father and mother exchanged glances, "You did make it!" She said happily.

Francine laughed, "Yes, I did." She went over to the cupboard and pulled out the glass dish, filled with bluish-purple liquid.

The set the glass on the table as Lily nearly scrambled to beat her father's quick hand to the sweet liquid. She stuck her tongue out as her hand grabbed the handle; greedily she poured the syrup on the stack on her plate.

She forked a fluffy piece, tinted blue and placed it into her mouth.

* * *

"Lily! Will and Kate are here!" Francine shouted from the bottom of the stairs, she shook her head when she heard the door shut tightly. "Get the door." She told her 'daughter' before walking back into the kitchen.

Lily fixed her top as she descended the staircase, and whipped around the banister and walked quickly down the hall. She smiled as she pulled open the door, "Will and Kate, whatever are you doing here?" She asked jokingly.

"Come here, you." Will said as he entered through the doorway enveloping her in a hug. "Twenty years old, you are _so_ young."

Lily laughed as she released him and turned to Kate, "Thanks for coming."

"Like we would have missed your birthday." She said to her friend.

Francine poked her head from around the corner, "Kate, William please come in." And disappeared once more.

Lily nodded, and closed the door behind them. Escorted them to the living room they were met by Lily's family. Leo, Tish, and all the rest greeted the two friends. Lily stole away from the room and went into the kitchen.

Her mother was pulling out nibbles from the oven, Francine watched as Lily sat down on one of the chairs. "Are you alright?"

Lily nodded, "Mhmm." Bestowing a smile to reassure her mother.

"It was nice for Kate and Will to come."

"Yeah."

"Lily!"

Lily and Francine looked up to see Kate push through the door, "You better come! Will's rifling through your presents."

Lily got up quickly, "Oh, hell." She said as she got up and left the room.

William ran from the living room and ran towards the backdoor when he saw the two women coming for him, "Kate, I knew you would sell me out!"

Laughing they ran into the backyard, their laughter filled the air that they did not make out the faint whirling of the Tardis.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, now go review please.

**VampMistress**


	22. Bread Crumbs

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

"It's about time." Martha said as she stepped out of the Tardis and pulled her jacket over her.

The Doctor pulled the door closed and grabbed her hand. Checking both ways, they crossed the street and made their way up the walk. Their eagerness apparent, wanting to see their daughter again. Short from running, they managed to make it to the door, the Doctor reached out his hand and knock rapidly.

James answered the door with a smile, "Hello, please come in."

They entered the hallway; the sound of music filled their ears. "Quite a party, eh?" The Doctor asked his manner calmer than before he entered the house.

James nodded, "Yes, Lily and her friends." He said taking their coats.

Martha turned to the Doctor, "We're staying?" She whispered.

The Doctor waited for James to go ahead of them, "Yes." He left it at that. And when Martha tried to protest, he motioned her to follow him. As they came to the entrance to the living room Lily's laugh entered the hallway. She walked right in front of them doubled over with laughter; a young man was behind her. He placed a hand on her back to steady himself.

"I told you, it was stupid." He said, as Lily's laugh sounded even more.

Martha and the Doctor watched with slight amusement as their daughter straightened up and made her way to the kitchen. Lily's parents turned left and went into the living room, deciding not to go after Lily. Martha greeted her family and pretty soon, they were caught up with the party.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Lily stood outside, near the window. She was talking with the same young man and the girl he knew as Kate. Francine had explained to him and Martha that it was the in good intentions that she and James let in William and Kate about Lily's situation. When Lily had first come to live her 'normal' life, she had remembered her dear friends, and with that, Francine could only relieve the awkward confusion. Surprisingly, Will and Kate understood and accepted without hesitation. Francine told the Doctor and Martha that she had watched as the friends managed to move through the circumstances. When Lily would mention a certain memory that never took place, William and Kate would go along with it.

As the Doctor watched Lily laugh and joke with her friends, he felt saddened by the unwanted turn of events.

Sighing thoughtfully he reached out with his mind; unconsciously her name flooded his brain,_ 'Lily'._

Outside Lily turned sharply 'round, looking through the window at the occupants inside.

The Doctor froze, was it possible that she could have heard him? _'No'._ He thought, her telepathic field was shielded off when she had become human. And yet, she had turned, as if she had in fact heard her name called out.

He watched as she excused herself from the group, and went to the back door. The sound of the door being opened was heard, but because of the wall, he could not see if she had come in. The music was not loud, but it prevented him from hearing any light footfall.

Although, his silent question was answered when he saw her return to the group, he noticed her hand come up and point to the house, probably explaining as to why she had left briefly.

The Doctor wasn't satisfied, however, he had to know if she was indeed hearing him. Because, if she was, maybe the defenses of the Arch was really not as strong as he thought they were. He had only been under them for three months, and he had no idea how long the Master had been human.

So just to make double sure, he isolated his mind once more, he reached into the center of his subconscious where he was able to communicate with his daughter. And very softly, like before, he thought, _'Lily'._

He did not have to wait long for any reaction, she turned quickly. This time walking off from the conversation and ran inside the house. He saw her enter the living room, with a slight huff, everyone practically stopped conversation and someone had turned down the music.

"You alright, Lil?" Tish asked.

Lily nodded, "Did anyone call me?"

The people looked around before shaking their heads.

"No." Tish said, looking at Martha and the Doctor, but noticed that they had not said a word.

Shrugging, Lily left the room, exiting the house once more.

The Doctor lightly touched Martha's arm, she looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He motioned his head towards the kitchen and got up, leaving the room.

Martha excused herself from her stepfather and mother, before following her husband across the hall and into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Martha spoke loudly, the music having been turned up in the other room.

"She heard me." The Doctor said more to himself than to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, letting themselves sit down at the table.

The Doctor looked at her, a tiny sparkle in his eyes, "I called her, and she heard me."

Martha shook her head, "I didn't hear you say anything." She reasoned.

A smile broke out on his face, "I called to her in my head, telepathically; and she heard me."

Martha's gaze went down for a moment, "What does that mean?" She asked softly, but he still heard her.

The Doctor thought for a moment, lost in the actuality that Lily was still in tune with him. That he had not completely lost her. Slowly, his grin faded away, it did also mean that if he was able to connect with her, so did Stephan. Being a Time Lord himself, he could be able to create a link to Lily. That would be very bad. Dangerous in fact. Lily was no Time Lady, and Stephan most likely would use that to his advantage. The Doctor looked away from Martha, again lost in deep thought.

Martha watched as her husband's face soften, hardened, and soften again, as his thoughts carried him through different emotions.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked over at her, breaking away from his thinking.

"You look at her, and all the memories of your time with her flood back. And you understand that she's only an arm's length away. But, when she looks back at you, it's blank. Her stare, it's empty of the knowledge of her past life. The love, the realization, for you is gone. It's hard, because you know how much she means to you, and you can't say anything. All you can do is watch from afar. Watch as her life has found a way to live on without you."

"I'm so sorry, Martha." The Doctor said.

She nodded, "I know."

"I guess I was like that too, wasn't I?" He asked.

Martha nodded, "Yes." She whispered. "Every time I saw you, I… my heart break once more. You would look at me, but you never really saw me. Then again, you were like that anyway. Always looking, never seeing."

"I always loved you Martha. I just didn't know it at the time." The Doctor said, reaching over and planting a kiss on the side of her head.

Martha smiled.

They looked up when Lily's laugh entered the kitchen, she was slapping John on the arm, walking over to the sink.

"I told you." She said.

John scoffed, "No you didn't." He interjected.

"Yes, I did." She stated, then murmured quietly, "You just don't listen."

John grabbed her around the waist, "I heard that."

Lily squealed with delight, causing the Doctor and Martha to smile with joy and sadness.

The two of them turned around. "Oh, sorry." Lily exclaimed, noticing her parents for the first time. "I didn't see you."

"That's alright." Martha said, "We were just taking a break from the excitement."

"Us too." Lily said looking down when John's hand slipped into hers, he brought it up and kissed it.

"John, this is Mr. and Mrs. Smith, friends of my parents."

John smiled and nodded towards them.

"And this is John Fenton, a friend of mine that lives two doors down."

"Nice to meet you." Martha said as the Doctor nodded again.

They were silent a moment before John snapped his fingers, "I'll be right back." He said.

Lily watched him leave the kitchen, "Where are you going?"

John stuck his head back around the corner, "Just wait." And he left again.

Lily turned back to her parents, she smiled nervously when she found their gaze to be a little uneasy.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked the couple, trying to play hostess.

They both shook their heads and mumble their polite declines.

"So…how long have you and John been together?" Martha asked.

"Oh, we're not together. Just really good friends." Lily replied her hands resting behind her on the counter. Obviously trying to hide the redness creeping up in her cheeks.

The Doctor looked away slightly, Martha gripped her hold on his arm.

"Really?" She asked.

Lily nodded.

"Well," Martha smiled and continued, "He seems like a very nice man."

Lily smiled broadly, "He is. He's a Doctor."

Her parent's expressions were one of tiny surprise, "Really?" Martha repeated.

"Mmhm, yeah. He's the one that got me interested in the medical field. I'm going to medical school too." Lily said.

"That's great." The Doctor said.

"I understand that your cousin is also a medical student." Martha said, making conversation.

Lily nodded again, "Yes he is, we are all proud of him too."

"If you will excuse me." The Doctor said, getting up. Martha's previous speech having an impact of him, his hearts feeling constricted by Lily's unfeeling stare. He placed a kiss on Martha's forehead before leaving through the swinging door.

Lily watched him go with a little interest, the Smiths were definitely unusual people. She wondered how her parents had met them, her mother seeming so straightforward and Mrs. Smith being absolutely the opposite. She noticed how Mr. and Mrs. Smith would get sudden flinches and understanding gazes. As if they knew exactly what the other one was thinking. Her parents were not like that at all.

"Sit down, Lily." Martha calmly gestured.

Lily did what she was told immediately and raised her eyebrow when she did.

Martha smiled fondly, "I have this little irk about someone standing and the other sitting, I could have joined you in standing, but sitting is far more comfortable."

Nodding it away, Lily sat in her usual place at the table. The same seat Mr. Smith had been occupying a moment ago.

They both sat there for the longest time, in silence.

"So how long have you and Mr. Smith been together?" Lily asked rather quickly.

Martha blinked twice, her mouth opened to speak before Lily spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little forward, but I've always been an inquisitive type of person. Born with the gift of curiosity, I was. I don't know where I got it from, both my parents are the shy ones."

Martha smiled, it was funny how her mother could be considered shy. Shaking her head, she replied, "That's all right."

Her voice quiet and understanding, she knew full well that Lily had the Doctor's talent for prying. "About twenty years." She answered Lily's question.

Lily's eyes widened, "That's a long time."

Martha nodded, "Yes it is."

"So what is it that you two do?" Lily questioned, her interest seemed only a polite one.

"Oh, we're travelers." Martha stated.

"Is that a respectful way of saying you two are unemployed?" The moment the words had left her mouth, Lily clamped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes met Martha's shocked gaze.

"I am so sorry." Lily apologized, "With curiosity, I also have been gifted with rudeness, please forgive me."

Martha shook away her daughter's blunt statement, "Don't worry about it." She whispered softly.

Lily sighed, knowing full well of her word's impact. She mentally kicked her self, cursing whoever had given her such offensive habits.

John came into the kitchen making the mother and daughter turn their attention to him.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

Lily shook her head, "No, please, come save Mrs. Smith from me."

John stood next to her, "Oh, so someone else has had a taste of your back lashing, huh?" He joked.

Lily shook her head, "Where did you head off to?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you your present." He said offering her a package, wrapped in lime green paper.

"Thanks." She said, taking it from him.

Eagerly, she ripped the paper from around the present, and Martha watched as the green fell from Lily's hand, and her eyes grow wide.

"John! It's wonderful!" She cried, standing up and enveloping him in a large hug.

He laughed heartily, "I saw it in a window and I immediately thought of you."

The Doctor had entered the kitchen once again, as Lily and John released their embrace.

Lily turned to towards the Doctor her gift clutched tightly in her hand, "Dad, you are not going to believe how wonderful and amazing John is…."

The Doctor looked at her in surprise, as he locked eyes with his wife.

"Um, Lily?" John spoke, noticing her mistake.

Lily turned back to John her eyes on her gift, "What?"

John smirked, "You just called Mr. Smith, 'dad'."

Lily looked up sharply watching her friend nod, she covered her mouth when she realized that she had, turning to the Doctor once again she spoke through mild laughter, "I'm so sorry, I have no idea why I did that."

The Doctor shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He crossed the room and sat down in the seat Lily had been sitting in.

"Must have been the excitement." Lily defended. She looked back at her friend, "John you are wonderful."

"I know."

Lily scoffed, before slapping his arm playfully, Martha and the Doctor smiled as John moved out of Lily's second attack.

"Lily." The Doctor said bringing her attention on him.

The two adolescents stopped and looked at the older man, Lily stepped forward timidly as the Doctor reached his hand into his pocket. Martha gasped slightly, which gained a short glance by her daughter, when she saw what he had pulled out.

The box was small and made of dark auburn wood. Lily's face scrunched for a moment, it looked dreadfully familiar, but she could not remember when she had seen it. Of course, it was a simply wooded box, common in most shops.

"Happy birthday." The Doctor whispered as he extended his hand.

Nodded slightly, eyes transfixed, Lily took the box from her father. After a minute, she found the hidden seal for the lid, she pushed back the covering and there on a deep crimson, velvet cushion was a gold locket.

Lily made a soft 'oh' sound, as she ran her fingers across the inlay, she looked up. "I can't accept this." Handing the box back to her father.

"Nonsense, it's your birthday, and it is your gift from the both of us." The Doctor said, motioning towards Martha.

Again, Lily shook her head, "But, I hardly know you."

The Doctor took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I know." He said softly, "But, please, take it anyway."

Lily pulled in her arm slowly, looking down at the locket. A smile danced upon her lips, she picked up the necklace and gently laid the box down on the table. She carefully pried open the seal and the two halves came apart. There was nothing inside, but it looked like there was room enough for an adequate sized photo on each side.

The Doctor caught Martha's gaze, as Lily inspected her locket. He knew that she was wondering where her picture had gone. And he patted his breast pocket, silently telling her that it was safe. Both parents looked back at Lily, John was helping her place it around her neck. Lily dropped her hair, bending her neck so she could look at the necklace on her.

"Thank you." She half whispered, as if it was a sacred object she had next to her heart.

The Doctor nodded with a smile, "You're welcome."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Lily said walking towards the door, she gave her parents one last smile before leaving the room.

"That is a nice locket." John said, picking up the box and his present and he too left the kitchen, making his way back to the party.

Martha gave the Doctor a stern look, "Why did you give that to her?" Her voice full of worry.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, "We had to give her a present, it being her birthday and all."

"I'm full aware of the day, but why did you give her the one thing we had to take away from her for her own safety."

"Martha." The Doctor spoke softly, taking her hand, "Let's give her this one last day, and by tonight she'll be home with us."

Martha shook her head, "I don't like this."

He brought her hand up and kiss it tenderly, "What could happen? We're here after all."

Lily reached the door and pulled it open.

There on the doorstep was Peter, "Hello, Lil."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not at all pleased to see him.

"We have to talk." He said, before pulling her by the arm, her hand still on the doorknob snaked through the space just before it shut tight.

**

* * *

**

Only a couple more chapters left. I'm sorry, I know I promised no really big delays, but for some reason I keep on rewriting the chapters. They are not turning out the way I like them to be. So bear with me and they will posted before you know it. Now, go review!

**Thanks, and as always, VampMistress**


	23. A Meeting, A Parting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**I just want to say, that I'm sorry for this chapter, you'll know why when you come to it. Again, I apologize.**

* * *

"What do you want, Peter?" Lily asked as she wrapped her arms around her body, upset that she was dragged out of her house with no coat. The wind blew gently, but it was enough to send chills through her.

"How are you, Lily?" Peter asked, looking at her with a friendly smile.

"Peter, please tell me what is going on. I'm having a party, and I wish to…"

"Oh, a birthday party, I almost forgot. Happy birthday, Lil."

"Just tell me what you want." She said impatiently.

Peter paused from his courteous conversation, his face turned serious, "Well, I think it's time that I filled you in on a few things."

Lily exhaled tiredly, "Like what?"

"For starters my name isn't Peter."

Lily folded her arms tighter, "Oh really? So what's your name then?"

"Stephan Jones."

"Jones?" She asked, her attention on full alert, "I don't understand."

"There is so much that you don't know, so much that has been kept secret from you." His voice was pleasant and hypnotic.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Lily was trying to fight her way out of the confusion that was clouded her brain. She wished she knew what he was talking about, even if it were only an ounce of clarification would satisfy her.

"Lily…my name is Stephan Jones, I'm your brother." He spoke very calmly in not to overwhelm her, but he knew that before this conversation was over Lily was going to be thrown for a loop.

"How…how come I've never met you then? Huh?" Lily began ignoring the cold wind swirling around her, "How can you be my brother?"

Stephan took the tiniest step forward, "Your dad and mum are my dad and mum." He told her simply.

"Francine and James Perkins…"

"No, they are not your parents."

Lily stood bewildered for a moment, "What do you mean?" She whispered, creasing her eyebrows.

"Your parents are not James and Francine." He said again.

Lily wanted nothing more then to walk away from him, but for some reason for powers beyond her control, her feet were planted on top of the dead earth. Her attention transfixed on the man in front of her.

With hesitation she managed, "Who are?"

Stephan smiled, "The couple that is sitting in your kitchen."

Lily cocked her head, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

He nodded.

"What are you going on about?" Lily asked, a smile plastered on her face, trying to shake off the new piece of information.

"The man is called the Doctor and the woman is named Martha Jones."

"The Doctor? What kind…hold on, how do you know all of this? Why are you doing this?" Lily asked, trying to hold back unwanted tears.

"You've been hearing voices haven't you? Thinking someone is calling your name, and when you turn there's no one." Stephan's hand snaked into his pocket, as he watched her face grasp his words.

Lily's eyes focused on Peter'…Stephan's, she didn't know what to call him anymore. Did she believe him?

'_NO!!'_ She shouted in her head, this was completely crazy.

"How do you know that though? How could know that?" Lily asked, "You weren't there, you couldn't possibly know."

Stephan held an object up, "Because of this." He said.

Lily shook the object off, "What is it?"

"You know what it is."

Lily shook her head again, it looked familiar, "I don't know…" She gasped slightly, "It's my watch, from my jewelry box."

Stephan nodded.

"How did you get it?" Her voice had gotten smaller.

"It's practically nothing, isn't it? But, yet, you've always had it, always kept it near, why? Why not throw it away?" He asked slowly, watching as her face grew more and more puzzled.

"I…I don't know, I've just…"

"Felt connected to it?"

She gasped again, and nodded slowly, "Yes." She whispered.

Stephan stepped forward once more, "That's because it's you, Lily. Inside is the real you. All of this." He motioned his hand towards her, "Is a lie, a made up fantasy to keep you hidden, safe."

Lily took a breath, "Safe from what?"

"From the life you lead, our father is a Time Lord. Like me."

"What's a Time Lord?" Lily questioned.

"He's an alien, we are part alien." He told her, "I know that this is hard to grasp, and I'm sorry. But, you have to go back."

"Back?!" She exclaimed, "Why?"

Stephan shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sis, but this must be done."

Jack Harkness banged on the door of the Tardis, when he did it a third time and no one answered he thought he'd try his luck at the house. Crossing the street a woman's voice cried out, he looked down the road, he saw two figures and suddenly a flash of bright yellow light.

It illuminated the woman's face, and even from a distance, he could tell that it was Lily. His heart began to beat faster as his feet pounded up the pavement. Lily was getting her memories back, and he knew that the man was Stephan. He had to reach her, he had to get to her.

Lily's eyes closed as the gold light dissipated, she gasped lightly as her past life swarmed her brain. She was dazed from the experience of having everything shoved back into place that she hardly registered her locket being ripped from her neck. Off towards the right she could barely make out someone screaming.

However, when an intense pain shot through her, Lily was brought back to the present. The pain burned, hot white and terrible. She made out Stephan's face through the tears that had managed to gather in her eyes. The look on his face was saddened, but she could not understand why. That was until her attention was lowered to the source of the pain.

There, in the middle of her abdomen, was a shiny blade. Lily let out a cry when she realized that Stephan had embedded it inside of her. She looked up as he placed his hand upon her shoulder.

She could see his lips moving, but sound at the moment was hard for her to comprehend, she did not hear him tell her that he was sorry.

Lily closed her eyes and let out another strangled cry as he shoved the dagger home, it slid through her like a hot knife in butter.

She fell to her knees, and looked up at her killer as he stared down at her. She could tell from his expression that this was something he had not intended on doing.

Lily's eyes looked down again as her blood began to ooze out from around the knife. She tried to make her hands move, but they hung useless by her side. She flinched when a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders. Lily met a pair of eyes, worry and shock branded in them.

A smile graced her lips, "Hello, Jack." She whispered, when she saw that Stephan was no longer there.

Jack smiled, softly, "Hello darlin'."

She could tell by his face that he was trying to figure out what to do, he looked about them. Somehow, the incident had not been witnessed by anyone other than Jack. Alone in the park, with Lily bleeding to death.

Jack searched around Lily's crumbled body, "Where's your locket?" His voice frightened.

"He…he took it." She struggled with her words, Jack covered her lips with his finger.

"Don't talk, okay? I'm gonna to take you to your Gran's." He didn't wait for her to nod, he took off his long coat and gently placed the garment over her stomach, covering the handle. He positioned himself so he could pick her up without jostling her much.

"This is gonna hurt." He warned her, "I need you to be strong; we can't cause too much attention to ourselves, okay?"

Lily nodded and braced herself; the tears fell from her eyes as she stifled the searing pain as she was lifted from the ground. She gripped the material of his shirt as Jack hurried from the park and onto the pavement.

She could see the door to her grandmother's house as they traveled up the walk.

Jack pounded on the door with the toe of his shoe hoping that someone would hear them and let them inside, before it was too late.

Leo opened the door and his eyes fell on Lily, "Is she alright?" He asked as Jack pushed past making his way to the living room.

Jack rounded the corner to find the room barely filled, only the Doctor, Martha, Francine, and James were still there.

All conversation halted at the sight of the two in the doorframe.

The Doctor jumped up from the place on the couch when he saw Lily, "What's wrong, Jack? What happened?"

Jack motioned for Martha to leave the couch as well, she did and stood next to the Doctor, worry also on her face.

Ever so gently, Jack laid Lily down upon the couch, as soft whimper escaped from her lips.

"Jack, what is it?" The Doctor asked as he crouched down next to his daughter.

The ex time-agent met his friend's eyes, and the Doctor did not like his look. He watched as Jack peeled away his coat and revealed the knife's handle.

Martha covered her mouth as she gasped in shock; she too fell to her knees next to her husband.

"Doctor?" She whispered.

However, he was not listening. The Doctor watched the crimson liquid trickle out of the gash in Lily's stomach. Using his hands, he carefully wrapped them around the blade, trying desperately to staunch the steady flow. Knowing full well that the wound was mortal. His eyes traveled to her neck and noticed for the first time that her locket was gone, nothing could save her now.

Francine was in a panic, she clutched James as she repeated that they should call someone. But, Jack told her that there was nothing that could be done.

He met Lily's pale eyes, putting on a smile to ease her. "It's going to be okay Lily, your mother called an ambulance and everything is going to be okay." He lied.

Lily gasped and whispered, "Hi, dad."

The Doctor's eyes widened, he looked back at Jack who simply nodded. He turned back to Lily, "Stephan?"

She nodded, "He…he said that it…"She swallowed, hard, attempting to talk was difficult, but she had to say it, "had…t..to be done."

Tears leaked from the Doctor's eyes, his daughter was back, but at a terrible price.

Lily gasped short rapid breaths, trying with all her might to hold on. She looked up into the anguished faces of her parents. She forced a small smile, begging them not to cry. She parted her lips, but the Doctor shook his head.

"No, don't talk anymore."

But, Lily didn't listen, she looked up at her mother; taking a deep breath. "I'm…so glad." She swallowed hard, closing her eyes. The pain was lightening up, to her surprise.

"I'm so g..glad, that…I met y..y..you." She whispered, smiling when her mother did.

Lily looked at her father, his tears heavy, staring at her; afraid to speak.

Glancing up back at her father again, she took a breath, "I'm glad…I'm..your da…daughter."

The Doctor gasped through his tears, "I'm glad I'm your father."

Lily smiled up at both of them, looking back and forth between them.

"I'm ready." She said calmly.

The Doctor shook his head, knowing what she was implying, "No." He cried.

Lily nodded, "It's okay."

Martha watched as the Doctor reached for the handle with his hand, she waited with a held breath for what was to come. Her hand holding onto her daughter's.

The Doctor bent down and kissed Lily on the temple, he nestled his head on her cheek. "I love you."

With a fierce pull, the dagger left Lily's body, her cries filled the room for a moment, quickly she became still.

The Doctor dropped the blood-coated knife aside, watching as his daughter took her last few breaths of life.

She gasped once, twice, and the third time she did not exhale. Her face softened, the Doctor watched as she silently slipped away.

He shook his head, "Lily?" He called out to her, begging her.

His tears poured out of his eyes, as sobs rose from his throat. The Doctor sat upon the couch, next to her and brought her limp body close to his, staring into her lifeless eyes. His cries of pain and grief gripped everyone's hearts.

Martha held onto Jack as her own grief ran through her.

With a tender hand, the Doctor touched her eyelids softly. And for the second time in twenty years, he closed the eyes of another loved one. Hugging her tightly, he laid his head on her shoulder, feeling the last bit of hope leave him. Was this the price that he had paid? To gain Martha, and to lose his daughter. All he wanted was to live as close of a happy life he could get. A woman to love, a daughter to run beside him. And this was what was given to him. Nothing he did was ever good enough. How long must he suffer for his actions that happened so long ago?

And that's when it struck him, as he gripped Lily's lifeless body, he finally understood that he was never meant to have a happy life. That happiness was something that would always be out of reach. He could never make good, no matter what he did; he would always be utterly discontented.

Through the heartache and the weeping, a voice broke through, "Now, Dad, you understand."

All heads turned, the Doctor looked round, standing in the arched doorway was Stephan Jones.

"I'm sorry." He said, "But, you come with me."

**

* * *

**

Okay wow, how do I explain this chapter?………….I can't. Sorry.

**VampMistress**


	24. I Am The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Everyone stared up at the new comer standing in the doorway.

"You need to come with me." Stephan repeated.

Lowering Lily carefully back onto the couch, he stood up. His tears brushed aside by uncontrollable anger. He stood for a moment, his eyes flashing, his breathing deep and quick, his jaw clenched.

Jack watched as his friend's bloodstained hands balled up into fists, he went and stood next to him, "Doctor, don't do anything you'll regret." He said, looking back and forth between father and son.

The Doctor glared from the corner of his eye, "He killed my daughter." His voice dripped venom.

Martha got up off the floor and sat down at the end of the couch, her hand unconsciously holding to her daughter's hand. She watched as her husband's anger grew, The Oncoming Storm had once again shown itself. And this time, all motherly instinct to protect her son was gone.

But, it was Jack who stood in the Doctor's way, "We should let him explain." The ex time agent spoke, gripping the Doctor's shoulder.

"Explain?" The Doctor spit out. "No, there's nothing to explain. He had his warning, and yet he still didn't listen. No second chances."

The final sentence struck Stephan in the cores of his hearts. He swallowed hard, and looked to Jack for help, before his father killed him; and not have him regenerate.

Jack stood in front of the Doctor, "Listen to him Doctor, please." He pleaded this time.

"What possibly explanation could he give me?" For the first time his voice lowered, his eyes looked past Jack's shoulder to the man behind him. His own son.

"You have to come with me, now. I'll explain, I promise. But, if we don't leave, I'm afraid the timeline will be more screwed up then it is." Stephan spoke.

Jack looked at the Doctor, and ever so slowly, the Doctor nodded. He wanted to let him talk before he got started with him. And he promised he would shown not a shred of mercy towards Lily's murderer.

Stephan made no attempt to move, but motioned his head towards Lily. "Bring her along." He instructed.

The Doctor looked down at his daughter, and back up at Jack. All emotion had drained from the Doctor's face, and Jack was startled, by the look in his friend's eyes. Hope, which had always shined in the dark brown orbs, was no longer there. The ex-time agent felt a pull at his heart, he watched as Martha rose from the couch; casting a sullen glance at her son. The Doctor had bent over and scooped Lily up in his arms.

Jack watched as the Time Lord held back his tears when Lily's head rolled motionlessly upon the Doctor's shoulder.

"Jack, you have the coordinates set?" Stephan asked.

Jack nodded, and guided the Doctor to stand next to Stephan, he jerked his head towards Martha and she joined the banded group.

"I'm sorry Francine, James, but don't worry everything will change very, very soon." Jack told them.

The couple stood in silence as they watched the four of them disappear from the room in a flash of blue.

There was a knock at the front door, James wiped his eyes and left the room. He made his way to the door and John stood on the steps.

"Well, I helped Kate take Will home; all he needs is a few hours sleep." He walked past James and looked down the hall, "Is Lily back yet?"

James looked up and felt the pain grow once more.

John could tell that something was up, "What is it?"

Sighing, James guided the man into the living room, "There's some things that I have to tell you."

"Okay."

* * *

The four travelers arrived at their destination, Martha and the Doctor looked about them. It was the London flat; it seemed to be the source of all places.

Stephan pulled away from the group, "I'm sorry to be blunt, but we need to set Lily's body in position." Stephan said.

The Doctor looked at him, "Position?"

The young man nodded, "Yes, you see in about half an hour, you and Martha are coming. The past you, and they need to see Lily...dead."

The Doctor couldn't believe it, the Lily they had seen the other day was the Lily in his arms. "Why?" He asked.

Stephan looked at him, as he was moving the chair out of the way, "Why what?"

"I need to know everything." The Doctor said.

Stephan nodded, "Bring her over here."

The Doctor felt a sudden tug within him, slowly he walked over to his son and knelt down. He lowered Lily to the ground, dropping her legs, Stephan arranged them to be just so, he help his father bring his sister down all the way. He turned her so she was lying on her side, facing away from the Doctor. He brought something out of his pocket, it looked like a small water bottle filled with red, thick liquid.

"Dyed corn syrup." Stephan told him, he opened the top and pour the mixture on the floor around Lily, and placed the cap back on.

"But one thing, the Lily we found," He looked away at the fake blood and up at Martha for a moment before turning back to Stephan, "She had died from a gunshot."

Stephan sighed, "It really doesn't matter how she died, does it?" Making the final touches to the body, he stood.

"Okay, now you want to know everything, right?" He asked.

The Doctor touched Lily's face once more before standing as well, "Yes."

Stephan motioned for them to sit, the Doctor found the whole situation rather morbid. His daughter lay dead behind them, and they were sitting down as if they were taking afternoon tea.

"Time isn't all what it seems to be. To put it simply, time isn't meant to be fucked with." He looked to his mother, "We all have a time, and that's that. Mum, was meant to die, December 24th, 2008. That was the end for her, but you," He looked at his father, "You wouldn't accept it."

Stephan took a moment and waited for any questions, when he was greeted by silence he began again, "When Mum died, you gave up. You stopped traveling, and you moved in here with Lily. You tried to live a normal life, but there was always something missing. But, because of your grief, you couldn't find enjoyment out of running for you life. That was until, you met Jack, the first time."

The Doctor held Martha's hand, the story sounded familiar, but he held his tongue.

"Jack and you came up with an idea that Jack would go back and he would stop Martha from ever returning back to you."

"Wait," The Doctor said, "I thought Jack told Martha everything." His eyes held the confusion that was rising inside of him.

"Not the first time." Stephan replied.

The Doctor shook his head, "First time?"

"Yes, this isn't the only time you've tried to make things right, Dad." Stephan stated. '

The Doctor looked at Martha, who shrugged her shoulders, trying her best not to look behind them at Lily.

"Then, how many times has it been?" The Doctor asked.

They watched as Stephan counted in his head, "The fourth."

"Four times?" Martha spoke for the first time since they had left her mother's house. "How come I don't remember any of those times?"

"With the help of Dad and me, just a minor alter to the memories in the mind, but only the years that had to deal with the recent timeline."

"But, four times?" Martha asked again.

Their son nodded, "Yes. First time; you, Mum left Dad and never came back. The second time was when; Mum had Lily and lived, she had me and a year later on Christmas 2011 she was killed in a car accident."

Stephan stopped, "Now this is where everything gets a little complicated. You Dad, wanted to turn back time yet again, couldn't live without Mum. But you always have to wait for Jack, so in that time gap I managed to replicate time-traveling teleport with your help. You knew that was I needed and I had to be able to stay in the timeline without ruining it."

"So," The Doctor began, "The third time is when all of this happened."

Stephan nodded, "Yes, you figured out another way, that if Mum had died before she was meant to, then everything would be fixed. But, there was the issue of her being dead, so you would turn back time, just as Martha died. You crossed the timeline and you managed to stop the Time War and Gallirey is still around. And then you came to meet up with Mum."

"So what happened that made time wrong again?" The Doctor asked, "I don't understand."

"I'm afraid that was Mum's fault."

"Me?" Martha asked, feeling the need to defend herself.

"You didn't mean to, you see, Dad had to regenerate, because he had met 'Charles' when he had come here with Jack." Stephan said.

"So where is Charles?" Martha asked.

"Gone, he never existed now." Stephan looked at his father, "He was meant to be shot, but Mum got in the way."

"That's what you said Martha." The Doctor whispered, remember that night after the whole incident.

"It's my fault." Martha said.

Stephan shook his head, "No, this timeline was unstable to begin with. But, you now understand, Dad, that you can't have a life with Mum. You just can't, and I can't let you do it another time. That's why you have to destroy the locket. Erase time, start over, but you can't meet Mum, ever."

"What?" The Doctor asked, "No, that can't be." This wasn't happening, he was being told that he now had to go back in time and never meet the woman he had turned back time three times. "No." He told his son again.

"I'm sorry, Doc." Jack said.

"Jack…" The Doctor stopped suddenly, "And you knew the whole time. The entire time."

Jack nodded, "Yes, all three times I knew, I had to. To keep the timelines in check, but it didn't matter what I did, it seems that is the only way, you have to live without Martha."

Martha felt his hand grasp her tighter, tears prickled along her eyelashes.

"But, what if we don't?" Martha asked, drawing the attention to her, "What if the Doctor and I just live out the rest of our lives together and not turn back time?"

"Look behind you." Stephan told them.

They knew what was behind him, and did not need to turn round.

"That's the reason why," Stephan stated. "Could you really live through life with Lily's death?"

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Martha said, "I know right it seems hopeless, but we can move past this." Tears fell silently.

The Doctor looked down, and once again, he was facing a choice. Sitting on the cushions in the silence of the room, his head was screaming. Voices of Martha, Lily, Jack, and Stephan all telling him what to do.

He turned to Martha and grasped her hand tighter, "I love you."

Martha looked up at him, "Don't do this, Doctor."

"I have to, I have to make the universe right." He said, "I'm the Doctor, I'm the only one to fix things."

"But we have the devices, we could live without destroying the timelines." She explained.

The Doctor brought his hand up and caressed her cheek, rubbing away the tear that had fallen.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Doctor, please, I can't lose you." She told him, taking his hand in hers.

The Doctor stood quickly, "What do I have to do?" He asked, his hand still connected to Martha's.

Stephan stood as well, "We have to wait until the confrontation is over, I have to go it alone. You see what I mean? Now that your 11th regeneration is gone, I have to settle everything myself, which also means I have to be the one to shoot Mum." Stephan reached inside his coat and pulled out Lily's locket. He handed it to the Doctor.

"Just don't do anything yet, go into the back room, you'll be able to hear everything. And as soon as you hear the door close again, then you can destroy the locket." Stephan pulled out another item and handed it to his father.

The Doctor looked at it, "It's the pen."

Stephan nodded, "Yes, Make sure that you have Mum's ring before you break the locket, or otherwise you'll wipe Mum from the timeline and then we'll be in trouble."

"What about the time device?" The Doctor asked, motioning towards Stephan's wrist.

"Not to worry, it has no effect on the timeline, and as soon as the locket is broken, it won't exist anymore." Stephan told him.

He checked his watch once more, "Alright, places everyone."

Jack walked over to the Doctor and shook his hand, "I'll see you later."

The Doctor only nodded, and watched as Jack made his way to the kitchen to wait for his cue.

Stephan stood in front of his father, "I'm sorry for all of this, but I'm only doing what you told me to do. I know none of this was supposed to happen, but sometimes we are not allowed to have the life that we want. You told me that, long ago."

The Doctor stood in silence as he listened to his son's words. He was hesitant for a second before pulling his son into a hug, closing his eyes to hide his emotion. And in that moment, all blame he had towards the young man vanished. Releasing his child, he walked over to Lily one last time. Kneeling beside her, he brushed aside a strand of hair, realizing that this would be the final time he would see her. He only wanted the best for her, and because of his unrelenting selfishness, he had been the one that caused her death. Bending over, he left a kiss on her freezing cheek, smoothing the skin with the back of his hand.

"Dad," Stephan said bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts, "You have to go now."

Nodding, the Doctor stood and placed a hand on Martha's back, guiding her through the door to the back room.

He closed the door slowly and watched as Stephan went down another hallway and waited for himself and Martha to arrive.

The Doctor shut the door and turned, a gasp caught in his throat. The room wasn't very big, but standing up against the wall was the Tardis.

Martha smiled sadly up at him, "She's been here the whole time."

He watched her as she crossed the room and sat down upon the bed that was placed near the window opposite of the Tardis.

Again, the Doctor exhaled deeply, the man that was not good at goodbyes was saying them a lot lately. First his daughter, and now his wife.

He sat down next to Martha and looked over at her, her brown eyes, shining with tears that she managed to keep them at bay.

"I love you, Martha." He said again.

She smiled fondly, "I can't believe this is it."

The Doctor took his hand and placed it over her cheek, as his fingers fell into her hair. "You are going to have a fantastic life, Martha. You are going to meet a man, and have you're happily ever after; just like you deserve."

Martha shook her head, "It won't be fantastic without you." She stated.

The Doctor nodded, "Nor you. But, some things are not meant to be." He grasped her tightly as the sound of a door opened.

They were silent as they listened to their own voices, the Doctor motioned towards the Tardis and Martha rose quietly. To the Doctor's own surprise, the door was open and the two of them crept inside, wanting to finish their farewell.

As soon as they walked up the ramp, they embraced each other. Mashing of lips against lips and arms entangled with each other's bodies. Tears of the desire to stay slowly mingled.

As they pulled apart, the Doctor held her face in his hands. He placed a kiss on her forehead, "I don't know how I'm supposed to let you go." He whispered, "It was hard the first time."

Martha laughed as she opened her eyes, "I don't want to go, I don't want to be lost."

She lifted her arms up and grabbed his hands lowering them, she brought her lips down and kissed them. She wanted to remember the feel of them. Martha couldn't grasp that in a few minutes this wonderful man who had changed her life was leaving her forever. It wasn't death, it was far worst. It was because of him that she had become so much braver than she ever thought she'd be. It was because of him that she was happy.

Why did bad things happen to good people in the first place?

All she wanted was to live out her life with the man she loved, and children by her side. And now it was all being taken from her, pulled from her fingers one by one.

She met his gaze, they both jumped when the sound of a gunshot went off. The Doctor pulled her tighter to him, remember feeling the pain when he had lost her that second time. Not knowing what he would go through in only a couple of days. The weight of everything bearing down upon him, thanking Rassilon that he was the Doctor, and could endure all the suffering put before him. And now he was losing another pillar of strength, to help him. He knew that with Martha's death, he had Lily to help him ease the pain. He figured that with Lily's death, Martha would be there, but no. No, that was something that could not be. And now it was time to say goodbye to her for the last time.

The Doctor pulled away from Martha and walked over to the controls, he picked up one of the mallets hanging off the side and returned to her.

"We have to go now." He told her.

Nodding, Martha allowed to be lead from the Tardis. She gave the ship one final look before she walked out.

There was the voice of Jack coming out from the other side of the door.

The Doctor gripped his wife's hand.

"I promised I'd never take it off." Martha said, smiling through her tears.

The Doctor smiled in return and slowly took the ring off her finger. He was expecting her to disappear right then and there, and blew out a sigh when she didn't. He placed it in his side breast pocket, silently promising that he would never give it to another woman, and instead pulled out the necklace.

The Doctor heard his own voice telling Martha and Jack that they had to go, and the sound of footsteps echoed off the wooden floor.

Martha breaths were shaky as she watched the Doctor place the locket on the bureau top and waited.

The Doctor held his breath when the door opened, bringing the mallet up over his head, he wanted to make sure it would break. He looked upon Martha and whispered, "Goodbye."

As the door closed, he brought the hammer down. The locket broke instantly and the room was flooded with brilliant white light. The Doctor could make out Martha only for a moment, he could tell that she was trying to say something, her voice drifted to him and her soft words filled his ears.

"Until we meet again." Martha repeated those haunting words.

The light immediately intensified, and Martha was gone.

Then the light went out and the Doctor was left in darkness.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I hope that wasn't too confusing for you. And if it was I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But, there is only one more chapter left!! YaY!!

**VampMistress**


	25. To the Days To Come

**The final chapter for your enjoyment. **

**Disclaimer: Never did, and never will own any part of Doctor Who. **

* * *

The Doctor found himself searching, looking for any sign that he did not just destroy all of time and space. His hand still clutched the wooden handle of the mallet, as he tried to move. He brought his foot up and set it back down again, the sound of metal reached his ears. It was the familiar sound of the metal grating on the floor of the Tardis' console room.

Gold light began to shine around him and his head filled with the gentle hum of his ship. His dearest friend telling him that everything was alright now and there was nothing to worry about.

A moment later, the room came into full view and the Doctor was once again home. However, it was not the same one he had left, apart from the Tardis humming there was silence. Unyielding silence.

The Doctor walked over to the console and tossed the mallet upon the controls, careful not to hit any of the important buttons.

He listened again and was met with nothing. Sighing, the Doctor sat down upon the jump seat, defeated. Martha was gone, Lily was gone, hell even Stephan was gone. The family that he tried to hold so close to him had slipped away.

The Doctor reached inside his side pocket and pulled out the picture of Martha, it would be the only image that he had of her now. Tiny as it was, the Doctor's finger traced the outline of her face. Placing the picture in his breast pocket, he exchanged it for her wedding ring. He held it in the palm of his hand, the small band shined in the golden light. He smiled warmly when the memory of their wedding day came into his head, remembering the smile on Martha's face as he slipped the ring onto her finger; forever binding them. But, now the day never existed, it would only be known by him.

The Doctor wiped his face with his free hand and noticed that he had been crying. Nodding, he let them fall, it would be the last time he would cry for his wife.

As he thought about the word, 'wife', Lily came into his head. His daughter, now, never existed. With Martha at least she was still out there, living a life. But, with Lily, there was nothing but a mind full of memories. No image, no object that he could connect with her. He smiled when he thought about her first time going to a faraway planet millions of years into the future, she was so scared and excited that it made him tremble with joy. And the time when she alone stopped the war between the Nisx and the Clan of Oples, the pride he had felt for her that day, now constricted around his hearts. Those past twenty years, gone; in the blink of an eye.

Again, he did not stop the tears, he would mourn for Lily too.

For the first time, he wondered what he was suppose to do now. He knew that it would be a long time until another companion stepped into the Tardis, or into his life. Did that mean that he would keep traveling? Staying far away from Earth, so there was not the slightest chance he would run into Martha.

He missed her already. He missed them both so very much. Looking down at his hands, they were still tinted red, Lily's blood dried to his skin.

He was the Doctor, and when he came upon something that did not agree with him, or there was no way to stop it, he would run. That's what he did, that's what he was meant to do. Keep running, from one end of the galaxy to the other, time after time. Never stopping, because when he did it meant that he would remind himself that he always came back alone. There was no one to hold his hand now. He knew that smashing the locket brought him to a point in time before he met Martha and after he lost Rose.

Rose; a name he had not thought about in so long. He had met her, too; and fell in love with her as well, but he was not allowed to keep her. Again denied the simple act of falling in love.

"Oh, Martha." He whispered to the empty ship, his voice catching on her name.

The Tardis seemed to be darker now, gloomy. Maybe it was the fact that he was no longer feeling the need to smile anymore, but even the gold light illuminating the room seemed to dim. Not the usual cheerful surrounds he was used to. The Tardis herself mourning the loss of the two women who had briefly stepped into the Doctor's life, and changed it for the better.

But, the Doctor knew that it would only be a matter of time. Before long, he would be able to smile again, he would be able to whisk away and see distant worlds. And maybe companionship would be brought aboard, but at the moment it was the furthest thought in his head. Now he would think about the 'what ifs' the 'could haves', after all he did have all the time in the world.

The gentle rocking of the Tardis in the Vortex, tried to calm his mind. The tears were gone, and that was the last of them.

The Doctor closed his eyes, but the smiling faces of Martha and Lily came forward. He would always be haunted by them, and really didn't have the energy to complain. For in those fleeting moments when he closed his eyes, he could imagine they were together again.

With only the sound of his breathing, the Doctor sat in the tranquil sanctuary that was his only hope of keeping his sanity.

That was until he heard it.

It was the tiniest sound, but it carried to the Doctor's ear. Sitting up, startled, he stared in the direction it had come from. The corridor looked dark, forbidden, not like it normally did. The Doctor was not usually scared of his ship, correction; the Doctor was **never** afraid of his ship. He knew he was alone, so what could have made the sound? Curiosity outweighed the fear, he placed Martha's ring back inside his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver from the side one. Using it like a torch, he cautiously made his way down the hallway.

He past Martha's old room, and then Lily's room; wondering if the Tardis had changed the rooms, or left them intact. He would see to that later. The sound, however, came from further down the hallway.

There is was again, the Doctor froze in his steps, the sound was very soft, he couldn't believe that it drifted down so far to the console room.

He continued two more doors past, and a third; finally he stopped. His bedroom, without a doubt it had come from his room.

The door was ajar and the soft light shown through, pushing the door wider he watched as the light fell across the carpet. He crept in, staring deep within his bedroom. And his breath caught.

A small white crib was placed by the end of the bed.

Shaking his head with confusion and disbelief, he made his way over to the bassinet.

It couldn't be, he felt his emotions rising and his hope returning. Maybe just, maybe. Breathing heavily he stood before the bed, and peered inside. There nestled in a pink blanket was a baby. With a wavering hand he gently stroked the tiny head his fingers moved lightly over the sparse dark hair.

Tears came to his eyes when it struck him like a ton of bricks, it was Lily. Somehow, someway, Lily was alive. The Doctor was about to move his fingers to her cheek when realizing that there was still blood on them. With a tentative glance he hurried to the bathroom, flicking on the light switch he turned to see if the crib was still there, it was.

A faint moan caused him to jump, it was deeper than Lily's cooing she had made before. The Doctor examined his bed further, and noticed a lump in it. Standing his ground once more he gasped loudly when the body rolled over.

Martha Jones lay fast asleep.

The Doctor's bottom lip trembled as he walked back to the bed, and knelt down before her. He brushed aside a lock of hair from her face, and drank in the sight of her. Another miracle had taken place. The covers fell just below her breasts and he could tell that she still had the pregnancy weight. Which meant, judging by how small Lily was, it only had been a couple of days since the birth.

How much time had actually occurred, he couldn't say. But, his wife and child were back. Alive and here with him.

As he processed the wonderful conclusion, Martha turned her head and opened her eyes. She was startled at first and made a small movement, which caused the Doctor to look down at her. A soft smile danced upon her lips.

"Hi." She whispered.

The Doctor swallowed and shakily nodded.

She noticed his sudden uneasiness and sat up, reclining on the pillows, "Are you alright?" Martha whispered.

He smiled, "Yeah."

The tears fell freely and he reached out and touched her face. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the feeling that she was real.

He opened his eyes and met her eyes, Martha's grin widened, "What happened?" She asked, as she saw the blood on his hands.

The Doctor tilted his head, "What?"

Martha nodded, "I remember" She said. "I remember everything. Just now all the memories came back, I thought we weren't meant to be together."

"I…don't know." He said. "But, you're here, Lily's here."

Martha's eyes widened, "She is?"

The Doctor smiled and wiped away the tears again, he looked towards the end of the bed.

Martha pushed past the covers and looked down at herself, "Oh my God." She whispered. She looked back up at the Doctor, "Did I just give birth?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Looks like it doesn't it?"

Martha looked from her husband, and towards the end of the bed. Her breath caught as well when she saw the crib. Crawling on the mattress, the Doctor followed her and they both sat on the end of the bed. Martha rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder as she began to cry.

"She's here." She whispered. "Lily is really here."

The Doctor nodded.

"But, how?" She asked.

"I don't know, and if this is really happening, I don't want to jinx it." The Doctor looked at Martha, "I guess we've been given a second chance."

"You mean a fifth chance." Martha said with a chuckle in her voice.

The Doctor kissed the side of her head, "Yes."

Lily began to cry, breaking her parents out of their gaze.

"Lily." Martha said, picking up her daughter.

Lily was quiet once more, looking up at her mother with deep brown eyes. Martha leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead.

The Doctor's smile grew as he watched Martha hold Lily close to her, "I love you, Martha."

"I love you too." She said, then for an instant her eyebrow creased, "But is this right?"

"Are you complaining?" The Doctor asked.

"No! No. It's just that I thought that this could never happen, you know never suppose to meet. The two of us living miserable lives, and so on." She said with a small smile.

The Doctor leaned over and captured Martha's lips with his own. Savoring the feel of her, he would never get over the fact how perfectly they fit together.

As they pulled apart, he bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Lily's head. Looking at both of his girls, they had completed him once again.

"It seems that fate has a plan for us, we endured hell so we could have forever." He told Martha.

She smirked, "So it was some kind of test?"

Shaking his head the Doctor kissed Martha once more, this time deeper and sweeter. Both sighed as they found themselves caught up in their love for one another. And as they both found heaven in their lover's embrace, they silently vowed not to take one single day for granted.

They promised that they would laugh, and love, and run; through time and space.

The Doctor held onto Martha and Lily, making sure that he would always keep them safe. Fate could throw whatever she wanted at them, with his wife and daughter at his side once again, the Doctor would be ready to make it through every time.

**

* * *

**

Wow, that's it; THE END!! It has been quite a journey and I thank every single one of my readers and reviewers who have been with me through it all. Thank you, it was because of you that I continued writing and I hope that you read from me in the future. I gave my readers what they wanted, a happy ending.

**Thank you for the final time.**

**And as always, VampMistress.**


End file.
